


Loki's Playhouse

by MissDani360



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Gore, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Brothers find themselves in a new yet familiar predicament waking up one morning.  They have to play through multiple video game realities to find out why the hell they are playing these games in the first place.  On the way, though, old/new feelings arise and the reality outside the chaos is forgotten, which is exactly what Gabriel wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitler's Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Name's Dani and this is my first Supernatural fic! Little intro: 21, married, college, and house full of animals. I also have written fanfics for Suits, Hawaii 5-0, and a few select others. 
> 
> This is supposed to be a fun, romantic fic for the most part. This idea came from a dream I had with Once Upon of Time's Rumplestiltskin and I decided to warp that into a Destiel and Sabriel fic. But I've twisted it up so much that it only vaguely resembles my dream and more resembles the episode "Changing Channels" which by the way is one of my favorites.
> 
> This fic will feature real games or I will make up games based off real games.  
> Oh, I don't own the show or any games that this fic is based on.
> 
> This game is kind of based off Call of Duty.
> 
> Warning: Gore, Language
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/
> 
> Edit: Still fun and romantic but has the SPN drama. Drastic changes, sort of. Like keeping it in one POV better and transitioning into another better. Cas is now clean shaven and it would seem that there are subtle Family Guy references throughout this whole thing.

            From the moment Dean was finally coherent enough to figure out that he had just woken up, he knew something was wrong. Call it a sixth sense; call it experience; call it paranoia. The fact of the matter was that something was so wrong that the trained internal alarms in the hunter’s head were close to making the man deaf.

            Everything looked normal as he sat up in his squeaky motel bed. Brown wallpaper was still peeling at the corners, the black television still had a crack in its screen, and the questionable, moldy smell still lingered in the stale air. But Dean was no fool. Where a normal human being would brush off the weird sensation in their gut as a normal ache, Dean would sit still to listen to what his body was trying to tell him. Many times. Many times he had felt this kind of awareness rise up from his abdomen through his chest and finally hit his brain where the signal flared. This usually happened before something incredibly bad was supposed to take place.

            So, Dean’s first instinct was to reach for his blade, which resided in its place under his pillow. But, there was none, sending the unpleasurable goosebumps up his arms and neck. He had also gained a numbing feeling at the top of his head.

            Green eyes scanned the room trying to see what else had been different and to pinpoint exactly what was going on. He could find nothing until his eyes landed on something that looked like a sideways, triangular button that replaced the light switch with a note taped to the brown wall above it. The lettering was small so reading it from Dean’s distance was impossible but the man made no move to actually get out of bed. For all he knew, he could be stepping onto his death instead of the carrot colored carpet.

            “Sammy.” Dean called out, his voice a little rusty from just waking up. His brother was still bundled up in the sheets on the other bed. He seemed to be oblivious to the not-right world outside of his own drowsy head and Dean was a little irritated at that. How could his brother not feel that something was off?

            “Sammy.” His voice increased both in volume and intensity. If Sam didn’t get up, he was not going to have a good time when Dean got his little brother up for him. Sam stirred and before he went back to sleep, Dean threw his pillow at his face. He didn’t know how hard you could throw a pillow but he tried. Sam mumbled something incoherent as he rolled onto his back.

            “Sam, get up!”

            “Dean...”

            “Something’s up.” Dean finally got enough courage to throw his blankets off, revealing the jeans and t-shirt he had slept in, and swung his feet over the edge of his bed towards Sam. The younger hunter grumbled angrily and sighed to finish his non-audible rant. He propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his neck to stretch out the kinks and clear his mind of sleep. His smoky hazel eyes quickly looked around the room before landing on Dean.

            “Something’s not right...”

            “Well, yeah.” Dean began in a tone that he hoped told Sam that he was stupid. “My knife’s gone.” Sam rubbed his face and pulled the blankets off. Tight skin met Dean’s eyes as he realized Sam didn’t have a shirt on and only the pants he wore last night.

            “You sure it was sanitary to sleep half naked?”

            “It was hot, Dean. I wanted to sleep without the puddle of sweat.” Sam stood up and paced towards the small kitchen add on. He probably was looking for anything suspicious. He was heading towards the bathroom when he suddenly stopped with furrowed eyebrows.

            “Where are our bags?” Sam pointed out. Dean groaned.

            “Great. All our weapons and clothes are gone and I’m gonna have to sit here and watch you walk around with your old spice abs.” At this, Sam’s eyebrows lifted and insecurely moved his arms around his stomach.

            “I’m not the only one with old spice abs.” Sam defended as if having fragrant abs was an insult. Dean stood up to better address his brother and lift his shirt up, of course.  It helped to prove a point.

            “I like to think I have Bod Man abs. Like I turn around after taking my shirt off and then there are suddenly half naked women behind me.” He retorted with a cocky, half grin. Sam rolled his hazel eyes before finishing the trip to the bathroom. Dean cautiously strolled to the front door and stared down at the button. The words scribbled in the most finest of cursive read “Press me.” And at this Dean snorted.

            “Fat chance.” He muttered wrapping a strong hand around the golden door knob. The door was opened and all Dean could see was darkness. There was no ground, no sky, and Dean wasn’t sure if there was a nothing because the outside was so vacant of anything. The hunter just stared, hoping for something to happen and when nothing did by the time Sam decided to step out of the bathroom, he sighed. Didn't know why he was getting so riled up. This shit happened all the fucking time. The brothers should be completely used to this.

            “Everything looks fine in the bathroom.” Sam stated as he stood next to Dean. Dean shut the door angrily.

            “The only things different are our missing bags, the lack of reality outside of our room, and this...thing.” He pointed at the side way triangle. Sam ripped off the paper and looked at it with confusion.

             “Press me?” Sam and Dean shared a look and his brother shrugged. “Do you think we should do it?”

            “I don’t see any other way out of this damn place.” Dean answered. “I’m pretty sure we’re the only thing in existence right now.” And after taking a breath, Sam’s finger pushed in the rubber button.

            In a bright flash, the room changed and the silence was no longer there. Scents changed, the temperature was lowered drastically, and loud explosions went off around them followed by their resulting vibrations. Dean looked around in a panic and instantly knew that they were in the wrong time setting.  See?  Dean wasn't as smart as his giant, little brother but he wasn't uneducated.  He gave himself props.

            Him and his brother both carried older rifles and they were both dressed in an old army uniforms and helmets. They were definitely armed to the teeth with knives and bulky grenades and dirt covered their whole bodies as if they had been having near death experiences with mortars up to this point. The brothers were crouched against a grey brick building as other army personnel ran past them yelling at each other.

            “...the hell?” Dean muttered before covering his face to shield himself from flying debris.

            “Dean.”  Sam uttered as they both scanned many of the dead bodies around them. Some bodies had red bands with the swastika symbol wrapped around their biceps that was definitely familiar to the older brother. “I think...we could be in the late 1940s...”

            “Nazi time!?”

            “Winchesters!” A voice yelled at them from their right. A young man ran up to them in an angry panic with a folded up piece of parchment in his hand. He was dressed the same way as them and armed the same.

            “We have a path cleared for you two! You need to go in and kill the Nazi leader bastard before we call for extraction. The agency needs this done now! Here!” The soldier unfolded the paper and pushed it up in their faces.

            “This the layout of the building and the way to go to where Hitler's hidin' is drawn on. Get through without gettin' caught and we all go back home to our girls in one piece.”

            “How'd you get this?” Dean heard Sam ask after the older brother took the map. He glanced at Sam and he looked like he hadn’t meant to even ask that question. The soldier smiled brightly at them through the grime on his face.

            “You two ain’t the only ones who can get a Nazi talkin’.” And then the soldier patted Sam’s shoulder in farewell and ran off around the corner. Dean stared at the map with a red line scribbled through some hallways and rooms. Though, the red line looked similar to blood, the hunter tried to be optimistic and hoped that it really wasn’t.

            “Got any ideas?” He asked. He was doing a lot of hoping today.

            “Uh, some sort of reenactment? But then, this isn’t really what happened to Hitler...”  Well, yeah.  Dean even knew that.  "But this...I feel like I've seen it before."

            “Well, if we got thrown back in time then it could be an angel doing this?” Dean suggested folding the map away. For some reason, he had memorized the way to go as if he had a photographic memory. Sam shook his head and straightened up.

            “Angels aren’t the only ones who can distort reality. This isn’t real, Dean. We aren’t really in the past.” Dean watched Sam check around the corner.

            “What makes you say that?”

            “Because this isn’t what happens to Hitler! Do you ever listen!?” Sam spun back around throwing his bitch face glare at Dean and smacked the back of his head. “Now, let’s go!” Geeze, someone forgot their tampons this morning. Dean decided that it was best to keep that statement to himself.  But, damn!  That hurt!  They stood and crept towards a wooden door that was around the corner.  It was also at the end of a sea of forgotten German bodies.  Dean almost tripped a couple times but they made it.  He turned to keep watch as his brother was supposed to pick the lock on the door.

            “Are we really going to kill Hitler?” Dean asked.  He jumped when he heard a crash and wood splintering.  He turned and saw that the door had, indeed, been kicked in by Sammy's enormous foot.

            “Maybe if we don’t go through with the plan we can find a way out.”

            “Both plans sound equally awesome to me.”

            “Good."  He wanted to try and follow the soldier that gave them their orders.  He rounded the same corner as the young man but as he did, he smashed into some crates and an invisible wall.

            “Dean?"  He was definitely upside down in some crates with his legs straight up, but he looked down, er, up, according to gravity, and saw that his legs were resting against nothing.  And, really, Sammy could have tried harder to not obnoxiously laugh at his ridiculous situation. Dean angrily grunted as he bent his knees and pushed off the invisible wall only to fall forward and slam into the cobbled stone ground. The crates were smashed into pieces as Dean just laid there, steaming. Dean felt his brother step over him. Sam knocked against the hard air and the invisible wall rippled for a second before becoming still again.

            “Okay. That plan was not as awesome.”

            “I’m gonna destroy whatever brought us here.” Dean declared as he brushed himself off.  The thing was probably laughing its ass off right now!

            “If it CAN be destroyed.”

            “Oh, once I get my hands on it, it’ll be wrecked.” Sam rolled his eyes at his statement and turned on his heels back towards the objective. “Guess to find out what’s goin’ on, we need to ‘complete the mission’?” Dean asked as if following orders weren’t even in his dictionary. Sam just shrugged an answer

            “Alright, Hitler. Here we come.” He mumbled as they made it through the broken down wooden door. Dean held his rifle up as he led them down the red carpeted corridor. The map was pretty much vivid in his mind and it was as if he could see the red “X” in front of him. All was unusually quiet except for the exploding noises outside of the building. Maybe all the Nazis were outside and they wouldn't have to exert much effort to get through this but that was laziness and wishfulness talking and they were usually wrong.

            The brothers quickly turned a corner and picked up their pace as they headed down some spiraling stairs. At the bottom, Dean had to jump into an open room, pulling Sam in with him when he heard German orders. They both looked around the wall and down the hall. Two German officers were running down the hall away from them as one Nazi stood in the middle with his back to them.

            “How much you wanna bet the Nazi King is actually holed up down here?” Dean muttered as he slipped his knife out from its sheath on his belt.

            “You’re not really…” Sam voiced.

            “Relax, Sammy. Remember? This isn’t real. If it is then no skin off my bones if I kill a Nazi.” Dean shot a raised eyebrow at his brother whose jaw flexed in irritation. “Now, as much as I love staring at your bitch face #7, I’d like to get back to this Nazi killing game and get the fuck out of here.”  Dean missed the sudden realization on his brother's face as he bolted out of the room.  He quietly dashed towards the unsuspecting, German officer, adrenaline and excitement pumping.  When he got close enough, he slapped his right hand over the bastard's mouth from behind and stabbed his knife into his neck.  On trained army instinct, Dean pushed the knife forward through bone and skin, successfully obliterating the officer's throat.  Blood dramatically sprayed all over the stone walls.  There was a distinct blood pattern from where the red thickness flew from Dean’s knife and onto a door.  He would be lying if he said he didn't feel that sick exhilaration travel up his spine. The body dropped in a heavy rustle of clothes and dying meat as Dean heard Sam come up from behind.

            “How badass was that?” Dean laughed with excitement.

            “I worry about you, Dean.” Sam stated waiting for Dean to lead on.

            “Likewise.” The older Winchester retorted with a grin before stepping over the oozing body. They rounded a corner before Sam continued talking.

            “I think we’re in a video game.” He inferred as German shouts bounced through the hallway.

            “A _video game_?” Dean question incredulously.  Because, what?

            “Yeah. To be more specific, _Hitler’s Last Stand_. Played it in college.” Three officers came out of a room and bullets were shot their way. Dean was pushed through a door into a room followed by his brother who shot off a couple rounds nailing one Nazi officer if the pain, gurgling sounds were anything to go by.

            “Jesus, Sammy. A little warning next time.” Dean muttered hiding behind the closed door. Sammy stood out in the open, waiting. The door was kicked opened and the remaining two officers came in yelling. Dean bashed in the second officer’s head with the butt of his rifle and Sam shot the first one who instantly fell to the ground.  He even twitched a little.

            “You played video games in college?”  Dean asked as they walked back out of the room.

            “I’m capable of juggling _a life_ , Dean. I wasn’t that little nerd that made the library his home as you keep making me out to be.”  Which was hilarious because Dean was sure that Sam was pretty damn close.  Jessica probably helped out a bit there.  “Where the hell are we even going?”

            “The map said that Hitler would be in the basement of this place. Like, the very back of the floor. But we need to find a secret passage in…” Dean turned and smiled as he shoulder tackled a door open. “Here.”

            “Figures. I watched my friend play this level. Took him about a hundred attempts to actually kill Hitler. Bastard had a small army protecting him and my friend was playing on the hardest difficulty.” Sam explained feeling the stone walls.

            “Let’s just hope that we get him in one.” Dean grumbled kicking at the book case and making it tumble forward. Nope; no secret passageway.

            “I wonder if we respawn after we die.” Sam pondered out loud.

            “Respawn?”

            “Come back to life so that the game continues.”

            “Another thing to hope for.” And there it was. The light fixture on the ceiling was tilting in an interesting way and so Dean pulled on it. The walls cried as one part was pushed in and then it slid open.

            “Well that was easy.”

            “I think the game got a lot of negative response for being too hard.”

            “I knew nerds were pussies but really?”

            “Dean, shut up.” Sam pushed past him and through the secret opening. More stairs lead lower into the building and it started to get colder and damper. The air was thick with mold and the German language quietly echoed off the walls.

            “Okay, so Hitler is supposed to be in a gigantic room down here but there are a lot of Nazis also. We need to get past them to get to him.” Sam explained as the stairs became a leveled hallway.

            “That’s it?” Dean questioned as if a horde of Nazis wasn’t a thing to worry about. The brothers stop at a very locked door. This time, the door was metal and several silver bars dug into the stone on either side.

            “This is where we enter cheat codes, right?” Dean suggested staring at the wall. His brother brushed up against his shoulder.

            “And you say nerds are pussies.” He commented as he moved closer to the door. Sammy felt the stone around the door, watching loose gravel fall from where his fingers had slid past.

            “Huh.” Sam grunted with interest.  Why did no one elaborate their huhs?

            “What?”

            “Hang on.” Sam patted himself down, digging through multiple pockets. Finally his fingers lifted a thick string of thread in front of Dean’s face.

            “Hand me all of your grenades.” Dean gave him a confused glare but complied by unhooking the four fragmentation grenades off his army belt. Sam did the same and started to loop all eight ‘nades together.

            “An explosive necklace, Sammy? We’re not even in the right time let alone the right country.” Dean joked. Sammy ignored his rudeness and turned towards the heavy duty door.  Dean was not sorry for making that Taliban joke.

            “The wall around the door is weak. I’m almost positive that grenades will be able to blow through.” Sam balanced the grenades on the silver bars holding the door closed. The grenades were pushed as close to the wall as they would go before Sam pulled a pin. Dean held Sam’s gaze with his own slight panicked one before darting off away from the bomb.

            After a couple of seconds, a huge explosive wave pushed the men forward and into the ground. It was hot for just a second before debris rained down on them and then German men started bellowing angrily. They laid there for a bit but no one made a move to kill the brothers. The soldiers just yelled obnoxiously in their foreign tongues.

            When the dust settled, Dean stood up and helped his brother up on his two feet. They watched the metal door, in one piece, comically fall towards them as it was disengaged from the wall.

            “That was…smart.” Dean voiced.

            “Don’t be too impressed. I barely had control of what I was doing. I just knew that the wall had to be blown. We’re definitely following the story line of the game.”

            “Oh.” They stood there both deciding who should go through the new opening first. No one shot at them or attempted to run towards the entrance. They just continually shouted at them from afar.

            “We go through and then they start shooting.” Dean pretty much asked.

            “Yup.” Sam answered his almost question.

            “And that’s all the game’s about?”

            “Well, that’s what this level is about but I guess it’s sorta the same leading up to it.”

            “Videogames are really simple.”

            “Hey, this wasn’t exactly the best videogame of all time, Dean. I don’t know why the thing picked this game to put us in.” Sam defended. Geeze, Sam was different types of nerd.

            “Whatever, dude. Let’s get this over with.” Dean then stepped through the opening and immediately the air was hard to breathe in. All the soldiers were quiet and tense as if they were waiting for their King to walk past them so that they could continue on with their killing sprees without their leader watching over their shoulders. No shots whirled their way and the only noise heard was the crackling fire on one side of the gigantic room. The soldiers lined each wall in flawless formation leaving room in the middle for Dean and Sam to start walking through and towards the raised desk on the other side of the room. The back of the stereotypical red chair was turned towards them but a voice boomed from it.

            “Approach, Americans!” A deep German accent bellowed making every German soldier flinch for a quick second. The only reasons the Winchester brothers complied was because they really wanted to see if it really was Hitler and maybe just killing him on the spot would end the game before the small army in the room got to them first.

            They stopped just before the first concrete step leading up to the person of interest and waited. And Dean literally couldn’t stop the next words out of his mouth.

            “Your reign of terror has destroyed thousands and there is no way in hell the United States of America will let you get away with that!” He declared with such loyalty that the double take Sam had to do could have ended in whiplash. Dean’s bright green eyes snapped towards Sam’s hazel ones with a little fear laced through the static in the air. He didn't mean to say any of that! That crap was way too clichéd for his taste and he would never say anything as close to that in a noble way. The squeaking chair stopped the older brother’s panic attack and the attention was now on the turning chair.

            Dean’s jaw hung slightly open and he heard Sam stop breathing.  Wide eyes looked on with familiarity as the Nazi leader stood with hands behind his back and a dangerous smirk. His dark cap was worn low on his well gelled head, slightly covering his honey colored eyes, and that black Hitler mustache moved when his fake accented voice carried through the room and bounced off each crumbling stone wall.

            “As you see, American, you are in no position to be making pathetic declarations.” And before Dean could carry out the game’s dialogue, Sam gasped a breath in and expressed,

            “ _Gabriel_.”


	2. Family Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are on the hunt for a rare treasure and they are so close but they aren't the only ones after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next generic game. There might or might not be slight crack in this one.  
> Based off Uncharted to which I do not own. Along with SPN. But them monkeys, dudes. I don't know who owns them but they are not mine.
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/ Follow me! Woo!
> 
> Edit: Sticking to one POV; had to change a whole scene for it. Added more insults. Er, tried.

            “End of the line, Adolf.” Dean voiced angrily. He was getting really pissed off with all these stupid lines coming out of his mouth unwillingly. Forget about being grateful about Gabriel being alive and Sam’s frozen body next to him, _this_ was embarrassing! Please, no more horribly scripted words! Gabriel snorted at the line knowing full well that it would further annoy the older Winchester. The archangel was ready to make the human man say more crap if it would keep entertaining him.

            “On the contrary,” Gabriel’s German accent did not falter and his big smile held an exuberance that grated at Dean’s gears and initiated a gasp from his brother. “My line is just beginning. Can’t say the same for you, though.” Dean rolled his eyes but used that motion to grab hold of the long pistol at his hip.

            “God, Gabriel-“ But before Dean could voice his utter disappointment of the words that just left the angel’s mouth, Gabriel cut in.

            “Only in this realm, Deano.”  Dean winced as he grinded his teeth together.  His teeth squeaked and that was...that was weird.  Next would be teeth dust.

            “Gabriel, how-?” Sam started but his lips were snapped shut when the archangel held up a firm hand.

            “Now, Sammy. That’s for another level; another game. It’s time to keep playing this one.” And Dean _did not_ want to punch the angel shortcake in the face when the trickster winked at Sam. Gabriel stepped around the desk, with a lollipop in his mouth, and down the stone steps, still with his hands behind his back. Dean wanted to laugh at the image because, did Hitler ever suck on lollipops, and Sam only stared, too transfixed to be normal if you asked Dean, when Gabriel pulled it out for a brief second. The archangel leaned in when he stopped directly one step in front of the brothers and glared at Dean before turning to Sam.

            “Do you think two _American_ soldiers will be the end of me? Leader of the perfect race of human?” Gabriel asked in a menacing tone. Dean couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not, which worried him a little bit; besides everything else that he was supposed to be worried about like angelic virtual gaming and _Gabriel, an archangel who sacrificed himself in the name of the human race, still being alive_. So, really, Gabriel’s very realistic acting, shouldn’t be a problem to even consider at the moment.

            “This is your end! Not mine!” Gabriel shouted at Sam and before more game dialogue came out, Dean declared, “In your dreams.” And shot Gabriel in the back. Hazel eyes widened just as much as honey colored ones did before the archangel fell forward into Sam’s arms.

            “Oh, you guys are so paying for that one.” The angel groaned as his body slowly went limp in Sam’s shocked arms. German shouts erupted and Dean snapped out of his daze of actually killing an archangel of the lord.  He suspected that he didn't really and that they were probably royally screwed.

            “Sammy! Drop him and let’s go!” Dean’s firm and excited voice seemed to snap the younger brother out of his trance. Dean was heading to an out of place door just behind Hilter’s desk. It glowed a bright blue as if the door itself had a visible aura. The older hunter looked back and saw that Sam had finally let Gabriel’s body slide to the ground and it disappeared in a wave of distorted purple and air. He quickly followed him up to the now opened door and they jumped through, sulfur filled the air as loud pops sounded behind them before the door finally closed.

* * *

 

            It was quiet until light blinded them again and the sounds of a jungle tickled Dean's eardrums. A new type of sweat and grime covered their bodies and, apparently, a new wardrobe as the older hunter noticed. He wore a torn up (so torn up he wasn’t even sure why he still needed to wear it) shirt, beige cargo shorts, and a fricking messenger bag which weighed a crap ton. He looked over at Sam and snorted. The youngest Winchester wore a Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and he was chewing gum all of the sudden AND black lensed aviators covered his hazel eyes. Added, to Dean’s amusement, was the new greyish color in Sam’s need-a-new-haircut long hair, which was gelled back.

            “You look like a sheriff who had trouble adjusting to retirement.” Dean commented because maybe he couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth. And he knew it was coming when Sam’s mouth went skewed for a second.

            “You look like a high schooler who thinks that a messenger bag is better for your back and makes you look cool.” Dean shrugged the retort off, relief apparent on his features when he felt a heavy weight of cool metal slide slightly on his back. Sweet Mother of God, that had better be a gun…though, the machete attached to Sam’s hip was equally bad ass. The older Winchester looked around trying to understand what else they just got thrown into. They were only surrounded by the densest foliage in the world! How the hell were they going to figure out what other videogame they were in?

            “Look familiar, Sammy?”

            “I have a feeling that I’m going to be the main source of information from now on.”

            “When have you _not_ been the main source of information?”

            “Well-“

            “Shut up, Sammy. Did you play this?” Sam observed their jungle backdrop and tilted his head at the green curtains that seemed to block their way from knowing which way to actually go.

            “I don’t know.  Doesn’t really narrow it down since there are a lot of games with rainforest settings like this.”

            “Great.” Sam’s eyes finally landed on Dean. He stared long enough and at a place that was beginning to make the older brother uncomfortable before Dean decided that he should let his concern be known. But before he could get a sound out, Sam beat him to it.

            “Check your bag.” Dean couldn’t be sure if that was an order or a suggestion but he did bring the green bag that was lying against his hip up against his torso. He unbuckled the flap and then unzipped the main pocket. Immediately, his hands brushed against familiar aluminum wrapping indicating that snacks were present and his questions of _“Where the hell are we?”_ went down the toilet as his new main goal was to eat. But, it was as if Sam sensed this after hearing the crunching of the wrapper, before Dean could rip into the poor chip bag, his brother came over and shoved the chip bag back down into the bag impatiently making it slide down lower on Dean’s body. The younger brother went on sifting through the contents of the bag, which held ammo for Dean’s shotgun, more unhealthy snacks, and a thick manila folder.

            “Geeze. Just because I’m your brother doesn’t mean you can just manhandle me like that, without, of course, dinner and pie.” Sam pointedly ignored Dean as he pulled out the folder and opened it. Just to piss Sam off, Dean loudly took the bag of chips out and ripped it open. Karma bitch slapped him in the face when the majority of the chips fell onto the mossy ground.

            “So, apparently, we’ve been hired to find a jewel that is the tear of an…archangel…” And, of course, Gabriel wouldn’t be Gabriel if he didn’t plaster himself throughout these fantasies. Sam handed the picture of the golden, blue jewel to Dean.

            “Treasure hunting?” Dean asked with disbelief and raise eyebrows.

            “It says here that angels don’t cry but when an archangel fell in love with a demon and was ordered to destroy it, ‘one lonely, golden swirled tear fell from the Divine’s golden eye’ and it hardened as it fell to the Earth. It says the jewel has magical properties. Many villages had worshipped it; it was stolen a lot, and then just lost.” Dean vaguely wondered if this was based on truth as Sam explained.

            “Gabriel is really going all out on these stories, isn’t he?”

            “I kinda like ‘em.” Sam shrugged, flipping through more pages.

            “Well, yeah. That’s because you’re a girl. This kind of shit always gets some panties wet.” Dean grinned when he heard his brother sigh with irritation. Was it his goal to annoy everybody around him? He would like to think so. “So, how the hell do we even find this ‘lost, golden swirled angel tear’?”

            “We’ve been jumping towards the ends of the games so there has to be stuff in here already about where it is. Ah!” Sam held up an unfolded piece of notebook paper with sketches and notes dribbled all over it. “Looks like someone’s an artist.”

            “Color me awesome.” Dean quipped blandly, grabbing the piece of paper.  He really didn’t want to discriminate and say drawing was not masculine but Sammy draws and well, Sammy did have some effeminate features.

            “Now, I know where we are.” Dean stated turning his body to one direction.

             “How the hell do you know where we are?”  Sam inquired a bit too skeptical. Dean held up the map and pointed at the blinking red dot that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and a little bit away from the highlighted pathway. “And now I know what game we’re in. Instead of incorporating a compass and markers to show where to go they made you keep taking the map out to see where you needed to go. It was really annoying.”

            “I bet. What game?”

            “Family Jewels.” There was silence and mostly because Dean was sifting through his immense collection of smart-ass-remarks-you-should-probably-keep-to-yourself files and couldn’t find an appropriate statement, which was a surprise. Maybe Dean needed to organize up there.

            “I just made a weird connection.” Dean simply revealed, looking down and to his left.

            “At least you actually make those.” Sam muttered snatching the paper map out of his brother’s hands.

            “Gabriel chose this game because the archangel in the story is basically Gabriel and his tear is a jewel. Cas is his brother and brothers are looking for this jewel. So-“ But before Dean could summarize exactly why the archangel trickster chose this game, Sam had thrown a stick and it hit him in his face, much like how Karma did before.  But, wait, where was Dean going with this?  Oh, right.  " _Family_ Jewels."

            “Dean, I’m surprised you even care.” Sam looked to the left with a slight frown and furrowed brows. He then nodded silently as if he had concluded something and then turned around, his machete at the ready. Dean grumbled as he followed his plant-killing brother.

            Just five minutes of the slice-n-dice, they had begun to hear noises. Their years of those-sounds-aren’t-really-normal-sounds instincts kicked in and the brothers froze, keeping still and listening for the source of the noises. Rustling was heard from above them, in the towering trees.  Those noises became light growls as the rustling continued and seemed to get louder with each passing second. Everything became hush as the movement stilled and the brothers held their breaths until Sammy breathed,

            “ _Oh, no._ ”

            Animalistic screams ripped through the jungle and mutated monkeys rained down on them with glowing red eyes. Dean shot a couple of the monkeys before breaking into a run with his brother, occasionally throwing a grossly muscled monkey off his back.

            “WHY ARE THERE MONKEYS ATTACKING US?!?!” Dean yelled at his brother’s back as they jumped over a large, fallen tree trunk.

            “It’s just part of the game!” Sam yelled back, panting. “They’re supposed to be the guardians of the jewel. But it was actually the power emitting from the jewel that made these monkeys so rabid. The jewel’s protecting itself which means we must be close.” For some reason, that didn't sound like Sam and how did he know all that?

            “What do we do?!”

            “Shoot and run!” Sam mercilessly cut into a monkey who sprung for his face. “I’m trying to get us to the next area! We can hide there!” And they were really so damn close. But then Dean had to trip and crash into Sam’s back, knocking the wind out of him, and they both rolled onto a flat stone surface. They didn’t have time to recover and study their surroundings before more hordes of monkeys came screeching onto their backs. Those things were seriously like fucking cockroaches! Dean was lifted up. They jetted towards the ruined, stone structure in front of them. They ran into the black hole called an entrance and hoped there would be some way to close it off.

            But there wasn’t and the brothers were forced to keep running without actually knowing where they were going. Dean’s lungs burned and he went to yell something but then the ground gave out from underneath him. Dean fell as his brother’s name left his lips in his wake.  It got darker before the older hunter's back crashed into the surface of the water.  His instinct to flail his arms so he could get back up to breath was restricted by some unknown force.

            Why couldn't he move?  Yeah, he fell a long ways but it wasn't high enough...No, no.  He should be dead not paralyzed.  This had to be the game's physics which meant that everything had to go along with the game's plot line.  That was why he couldn't move.  He wasn't meant to.

            Dean would have had accepted that, until something huge hit the water next to him.

            It was Sam.

            Still, no matter how much Dean panicked and fought against the control of the game he couldn't move to save his brother.

            Fuck!  What if they died!?

            He was seriously freaking out right now.  All he could do was watch his brother float motionless above him.

            Finally (he may have gasped in a lungful of water), Dean gained control of his body and grabbed for Sam.  They both coughed and spat when they broke the surface.  With Sam's aviators forgotten, Dean finally pulled him onto a rocky, damp surface.

            “Cuttin’ a little close, Dean?” Sam managed to say. He laid on his back with his chest heaving uncontrollably.

            “I couldn’t fucking move! You don’t think I was suffering the whole time as I watched you do a reverse belly flop and not move?!” Dean spat back with held back anger. Well, he thought it was held back but after seeing Sam flinch regrettably, he might have been not as in control as he thought.

            “Sorry…” Sam quietly voiced and Dean stuck out his hand to him.

            “Forget it. Let’s just get the hell out of here.” Sam took his hand and he was lifted up on, surprisingly, not wobbly feet. Probably was time to send another shout out to the physics of the video game world. It was why they weren’t dead in the first place. Or maybe it was because Gabriel didn’t want them dead.

            The screeching monkey cockroaches disappeared and their screams became non-existent. Maybe they were looking to find another way down.

            “Sam, this place isn’t on the map.” Dean stated as he suddenly had the magical video game map out in his hands. He saw that they were far off from the intended path and sighed.

            “Well, then, we just need to get back on the path.”

            “So, we’re just gonna wonder around and hope?” Dean watched Sam shrug at him and his face seemed to copy the theme of the shrug. Dean rubbed his dirty face with his hands and sighed dejectedly. “Let’s go, then.”

            And because videogames wasted no time in pushing along the story line because apparently their audience did not have long attention spans and there was only so much you can fit onto one CD and have the videogame still be good, the brothers came across another dilemma that, thankfully, did not include steroid induced, demonic monkeys.

            They walked into a gigantic cavern within the underground tunnels that was lit up by the unnatural glow of the water that silently moved a few stories below. Blue reflected off the surface and danced across the slick rocky walls as if there was sky being reflected in the water. Besides that phenomenon, the main problems were the narrow stone walkways, rickety wooden structures built as if this place was meant to be navigated through, and the opening showing itself from across the room which indicated that they needed to magically not die while they made their way up there.

            “This is obviously unnatural.” Dean grumbled after the story’s dialogue took over.

            “It must be the jewel.” Sam spoke in an unnatural rough voice. Dean shot him a look and Sam just flexed his jaw.  Was he imitating his character's voice?  Dean suddenly had an urge to delve deeper into Sammy's character.  But instead, he decided to not be so annoying.

            “Why the hell do we need to go through this stupid crap? Couldn’t we just sit here and wait till Gabriel gets bored and lets us out?”

            “Do you really wanna see who can wait who out the longest?” Sam sent an eyebrow raise towards him and stayed silent as if contemplating something.

            “Can we at least try?” Dean actually sounded like he was pleading.

            “No. Play through the games and we might get answers.”

            “ _Might_ , Sammy. What if we do all of this and we don’t?”

            “There’s a reason why Gabe is doing this and I’m sure he wouldn’t like to leave us hanging no matter how stupid he thinks we are.” Sam walked out onto one of the narrow walk ways and continued until he hit a dead end. The wall that blocked him stood tall and his head moved scanning the place.  He stood back some staring at a wooden platform.

            “We need to find a lever.” Sam stated feeling around the rock.

            “Can’t find one, Sammy.”  Dean probably could have tried harder before he actually said something.  He saw some stones pertruding from the side of the rock and just knew that he could hang off them.

            Guess what?  He did just that.

            He jumped towards the first stone and hung out of sight.

            “There is no other way up. Unless you can magically fly…” Sam went silent and Dean wished he could have seen his brother’s face when he noticed he wasn’t behind him anymore.

            “Dean!?”

            “Calm down. I’m climbing the rock.” Dean remarked jumping up and hanging onto the next ledge up.

            “You’re what?”

            “Climbing.” Dean grunted, reaching for another protruded piece of stone.

            “Ah, you had to do some incredible, physics defying stunts in this game to get through the obstacles.” Dean finally pulled himself up and saw where the lever was situated next to the platform.

            “What is the point?”

            “Just a game, Dean.” The lever was pulled and the wooden platform crashed into the ground making Sam jump back to avoid being crushed.

            “Yeah, whatever.” Dean muttered as he waited for Sam to step onto the platform that should have shattered upon impact. Then he pulled the lever again and the pulley squeaked loudly as it strained against his sasquatch of a brother's weight.

            “God, Sammy. You gainin’ weight?” Dean joked. The platform stopped and his brother stepped off.

            “Are we gonna have to talk about my old spice abs again?” Dean chuckled and patted Sam’s shoulder before heading on.

            “Nope, but I do know someone who would want to.” Wait…he didn’t even think about saying that! The weird thoughts going through his head weren’t his! What’s this about Gabr-?

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean could feel his brother’s stare on his back, as if his brother was lightly prodding into his soul. The older hunter spun around in an irate fashion to face his brother.

            “No, Sam! That wasn’t me and I don’t think it’s the game! Don’t-!” Dean felt his shoulders go lax and his face molded itself into a foreign smirk. “I’m talkin’ about Gabriel. I saw how he was flirtin' with you and I also saw you hold your breath like the girl who the jock said hi to once.” Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulders and not-so-gently shook him like that would have helped anything. One wink was flirting?

            “Gabriel? Is that you? This is a weird way to find out if somebody likes you.”

            “Aw, come on, Sammikins. I’m just trying to get you to open up to your brother. Communication is essential to a successful relationship.”

            “Please, don’t call me that. And get out of Dean! We’re trying to play the game.”

            “Come on, Sa-. Gabriel! Give me my body back, you bastard!” Dean whirled around in hopes of finding the archangel in the room. The brothers stayed silent but there were no more responses. “Great, Sam. Way to go makin’ an archangel have a man crush on you.” Sam only glared at him.

            “Must run in both families because I’m not the only one who has an angel currently hot on his tail.” Now that they both thought about it, they were pretty fucking popular with those angels. Yeah, they had everything nasty and gross after their asses and demons would always love to take the opportunity to skin them both alive if Crowley wasn’t managing all of hell as if it was a simple law firm. BUT, the way the angels had infatuated themselves with the whole apocalypse thing made them so much more dangerous and really, Dean and Sam definitely had trouble keeping their damn holy/unholy hands off them.

            So, why wouldn’t they have a couple more angels after them?

            “Now, what’s THAT supposed to mean?”

            “Cas, Dean! DUH! What angel could I have been possibly talking about? He may be socially handicapped but he’s not a moron. And I’m so sure you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you while you’re turned away. See, all of this is easy to see because with you two, it’s like I’m not even in the room.” Dean ignored the exasperated tone in his loving brother’s voice.

            “I think you’re confusing all of that with admiration or worship or whatever crap like that. Can angels even have those feelings?”

            “If you haven’t noticed by now, EVERYTHING has feelings. Dare I say it: Demons also have feelings. Maybe they don’t steer their love towards humans but it’s there. On the same note of you not noticing anything that happens around you, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE. I’m pretty sure within the last decade we’ve experienced almost everything you can experience in every way possible. Why would it be such a surprise if all this angel lovin’ suddenly springs up?”

            “But angels are just soldiers-.”

            “Soldiers have lives, too. They may have been built to fight but nothing can stop evolution from happening especially if you just let God’s favorite creation loose and have those same soldiers observe their progress. See, for Gabe, he’s like an experienced older brother who’s probably had sex with just about every girl in school so he’s bound to have some sort of attraction to humans. Maybe like an acquired taste. Cas, though, he’s like the younger brother who had been homeschooled all of his life and was finally allowed to go to the same high school Gabe goes to. Cas uses his noble but cold attitude to cover how he's really feeling and Gabe just doesn’t give a fuck because he’s been around the bush a bunch of times. Everything has feelings. Just everybody shows it differently.” After that long unexpected speech that had him questioning if Gabriel was helping him along, Dean kept staring at Sam with narrowed eyes. He stayed silent as he considered preparing an angry rant.

            Sam just suddenly pointing everything out like that made everything so fucking complicated. Dean really didn’t want to deal with all this right now and god damn it! His younger brother talked way too much! Was he always this Dr. Philly? This had got to be one of his most uncomfortable, therapist rants in the history of Dr. Sam. M. D. in never-shutting-up. Dean couldn’t even decide if he should just keep arguing with his brother (because denying anything about the angels liking them more than a friend was easier to deal with) or if he should just shrug it off and just play the damn game. He was pretty sure that either way, he was going to lose because Sammy won’t be able to let it go. The question here was: Which way would keep his brother’s mouth shut longer?

            “I am 50% sure that I wasn’t the one who really wanted to say all that.” Sam added in quietly.   He didn't look like he was too opposed to what Gabe _"made"_ him say.  What were they trying to do?

            Dean decided to narrow his gaze and not say anything at all as he turned back around to continue on with the game.  He felt like denying anything would be completely pointless and would just get a sarcastic remark for his effort.

            Dean had to stop abruptly and his brother bumped into him. The path in front of them was broken and the gap was way too big to jump even with the physics of the game and it was a very long way down. After a couple of silent seconds, Dean groaned as his head turned to the side.

            “What?” Sam asked.  Dean pointed to the right at a thick green vine attached to the ceiling and the wall in a reverse arc like fashion. “This is going to take forever!” Dean’s skills in rock climbing will never be the same.

* * *

 

 

            What was up with this place and huge caverns?

            The brothers finally made it to the next room and were disappointingly suspicious.

            The room was just a huge gigantic cave and the gigantic, blue glowing, tear shaped jewel in the middle did not, whatsoever, scream TRAP. Dean gave one more scan of the room, seeing how the blue glow was the only source of light.

            “Seems safe enough.”

            “Dean, we shouldn’t-“ And Dean took a couple steps into the room. Dean hear Sam's sigh before continuing towards the jewel.  He hoped that he didn't fuck things up by stepping on something terrible and suddenly a poison arrow would be impaled in his knee.

            The place was quiet enough besides a few drips here and there. Dean’s focus was solely fixed on the abnormally large gem and he barely took notice of the thought of this being too easy.  He made to grab the jewel when Sam stopped him.

            “Dean.”

            “Sammy, what else are we supposed to do?”

            “I-“

            “Oh, what do we have here?” A familiar, amused voice rang through the cave and Dean loudly groaned. Both brothers turned around just in time to see Gabriel take his lit torch and throw it to his left. Fire erupted along every side of the room, illuminating every type of surface in the cave. Sam’s brows lifted in shock or amusement, Dean didn’t know. His eyes widened and the remark that wanted to leave his mouth didn’t.

            Gabriel stood a few feet in the room, wearing dark camouflage pants with black army boots. His torso was sweatily exposed in all its glory, with a built chest and extremely toned abdomen and arms that rivaled Sam’s and Dean’s own. Strapped across his chest was supposed to be a gun ammunition belt but it had been modified to accommodate a variety of candy bars and…one bag of gummy bears. Mud was splattered everywhere on the angel’s body and face tying up the stereotypical rival treasure hunter.

            Castiel stood next to him with an annoyed look and dressed in the same manner. He wore the same pants and boots but a dirty, white wife beater covered his chest and was tucked into his pants. A red ribbon was tied around his head and he held an AK-47 in his hands. He was just as muddy as Gabriel but his face was tensed and he glared into the side of the archangel’s face. If the brothers felt slightly aroused, one would deny it more than the other.

            “Where are my clothes, Gabriel? I would also like an explanation as to why we’re here.” Castiel demanded. Gabriel looked at Castiel with a raised eyebrow.

            “You have a weird attachment to your clothes, Cassie. You’ve been talking about them for the past half hour.” Gabriel answered and then he started moving forward. Castiel immediately followed.

            “Gabriel, tell me where we are?”

            “Deep inside the amazon jungle…Oh, wait, did you mean in real life? California.”

            “How’d you find this place, Enrique?” Dean suddenly asked. God damn it, he was never going to get used to his vocal chords vibrating without his permission. And Enrique? If a Spanish accent left the archangel’s mouth then Dean was going to have to shoot someone.

            “Gabriel.” Castiel was close to scolding.

            “Sorry, bro. The game goes on.” Gabriel’s smirk grated against Dean's non-existent patience. The angels stopped a few feet away from the hunters and Castiel lifted his gun towards them. His eyes flashed worryingly from the weapon to the brothers.

            “You two ain’t hard to follow, hombre.” And there was the accent. Dean gripped his shotgun and grinded his teeth.

            “Stupid, sonuva-“

            “So, we pretty much cleared the way for you?” Sam’s new hoarse voice left his throat. Gabriel shrugged.

            “Call me an opportunist.”

            “Enrique, grab the tear and let’s get the hell out of here.” Castiel ordered with wide eyes. Thank god his accent was normal.

            “All in due time, Henry.”

            “Oh, god, Cas. Henry? I’m so sorry.” Dean apologized, who had his shotgun pointed at Gabriel.

            “I’m sure you know what needs to happen next.” Gabriel prompted with an air of arrogance.

            “You’re not getting your grubby, Mexican hands on the jewelry, Iglesias.” Dean spat, his trigger finger itching.

            “Rude and racist. Better stop being so charming, mi amigo, I might just fall in love with you.”

            “Wouldn’t blame ya. Who wouldn’t want a piece of this ass?”

            “Okay, this is getting ridiculous.” Sam declared, snatching the jewel. Gabriel’s eyes seemed to widened in sincere surprise which confused Dean.  He saw Sammy wear the same surprised look for a moment before smirking.  He just moved willingly, didn't he?  Like when Dean shot Gabriel.

            The room started to rumble and shake underneath their feet. As Dean looked around frantically, he found another glowing blue door.

            “Sam!” Dean called out grabbing his brother’s attention. The room crashed in on itself as rock slammed into the floor around them. Apparently, that wasn’t enough, because as Dean and Sam started running with Gabriel and Castiel chasing them, the floor crumbled and broke apart making it necessary to jump unreasonable gaps and climb on the rocks that fell from the ceiling. Shots burst ear drums as they ran and jumped. A scream sounded.

            “Enrique!” Castiel yelled out as he watched Gabriel fall to his digital death. He ended up falling over the edge when the piece of land under him shifted harshly. Dean had turned around at Castiel’s shout and without hesitation, ran with the intention of saving his angel.

            “Dean!” Sam yelled from behind him but it fell on deaf ears. Right before Castiel climatically lost his grip on the stone, Dean grabbed his arm.

            “Cas!”

            “Dean, go! This-!”

            “No, Cas! I can’t do that!”

            “Listen! This is part of this game. Henry dies. I die, Dean!” And the saddened tone made Dean’s heart drop.

            “Cas. Cas! You need to fight against Gabriel’s control. I can get you out!” For possibly the first time in a long time, Dean didn’t care about the desperation in his voice.

            “Please.” Castiel’s jaw clenched at Dean’s pleading and all the chaos around them didn’t matter. Something in Cas's eyes changed which set Dean's heart pacing faster.

            Castiel’s hand clamped around Dean’s forearm and pushed off the rock with his booted feet. A shot of ecstatic adrenaline buzzed through the hunter’s muscles as he pulled his best friend up. Dean landed on his back as the angel finally pulled himself all the way up.

            “Come on, Dean.” Castiel didn’t give them a minute to catch their breaths; they didn’t have a minute. Dean grabbed his hand and was pretty much dragged the rest of the way to Sam and the door, but Dean was more zoned in on the skin contact. Sam held the door open and pushed them through. He jumped in himself and closed the door.

            It was dark and quiet. The temperature had dropped some and only breathing was heard.

            “Guys okay?” Sam spoke out into the darkness. He heard Dean clear his throat.

            “We’re good.”

            “What the power of love can do.” Sam muttered and he was probably implying Cas's rescue, which was very heroic and cool.  But now that they were resisting Gabe's control so well, the gnome was probably pissed.

            “What was that, asshole?” Dean asked angrily.

            “Nothing, bitch. Now, when is the-“ Lights clicked on from above blinding the three men standing on stage. A roar erupted from the massive crowd in front of them. Fog surrounded their feet and laser lights shot through the air.

            Dean suddenly noticed a black four-string guitar in his hands.  He also saw that Sam had a microphone in his hand and that Cas had a blue, electric guitar strapped around his body. The younger brother had a weird anxious feeling in his gut as he started to have an idea of what the next game was. They all heard heavy boots hitting the floor and they turned towards the sound.

            Gabriel emerged from the fog with his trademark smirk, drumsticks spinning between his fingers, and a British accent.

            “Ready to rock, boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's process of thinking about why Gabriel might have chosen Family Jewels was my thought process after I had written it all out. God, Sam talked a lot in this one. Excited for the next game? Next chapter is gonna be a music chapter. Just gotta figure out what exactly Sam is going to sing. I wanted to do four songs so everyone gets to sing but I'll probably just stick with two.
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	3. Rockaholics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band needs to get five stars in order to get to the next game. It's time to rock it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next game is called Rockaholics and it's generic. Not real. I'm having loads of fun writing this! And I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! This chapter is based off Rock Band, I do not own.
> 
> I don't own these songs: "Hurts Like Love" by 38 special or "Descent of the Archangel" by Kamelot (Two of my most favorite songs.)
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/ I hope you follow me!
> 
> Edit: Fixed POVs again. This time it was a bitch to change. I know it's no surprise but damn, these chapters are long!

            "No, Gabriel! We're tired. We don't want to play with you anymore." Sam almost pleaded dropping the microphone. And, yes, Sam was well aware that he sounded like a seven year old child. That was why he dropped the mic because why the hell not add to the effect. A look of childish hurt appeared on Gabriel's face and Sam almost felt bad.  When did Gabriel's face start to affect him like that?

            "Aw, Sammy. Didn't you ever want to be in a band?"

            "No." "Kinda." Sam looked at Dean with an irritated but confused look.  If he thought about it, maybe his older brother COULD be in a band.

            "Why are you doing this, Gabriel? Why are you even alive?" Sam asked after a couple seconds facing the archangel once again. He was determined to ask the more important questions first in hopes that they would actually get answered.

            "I suppose saying 'I missed you guys' wouldn't be enough." Gabriel had the audacity to look sheepish. Sam looked at him with an uninterested look and Dean crossed his arms. Castiel just kept observing the conversation. Gabriel sighed.

            "I thought we could celebrate my return to a non-apocalyptic world by having a little fun."

            "By forcing us to play your favorite video games?"

            "Would you have expected anything else?" And nobody could say anything about that because this WOULD be one of the many things Gabriel could do to glorify his over exaggerated entrance back into this plane of existence.

            "Okay, how about: why are you alive?" Dean asked.

            "I would also like to know this." Castiel added in. Sam didn't think it helped any but he silently praised the angel for his attempt.

            "If I answer that now, you guys won't shut up about leaving." Though, they would continue whining anyway. "And you'll try and find ways to not play the games. Not that you could find ways but I would like it if you all just suck it up." Before anyone could speak, Gabriel continued. "Look, get five stars and another blue door of awesome will show up. Play through the games and if you have  _fun_ , I'll let you out. I'll even pay for dinner afterwards."

            "Gabriel, your temperament is comparable to a child's." Castiel stated as he flicked a guitar string. A low, electric sound boomed through the stadium looking setting. The angel brother just shrugged.

            "At least, I gave you awesome digs." Gabriel just had to pull their attention to their new outfits, didn't he?  He was probably looking for praise.  As if he needed that. The statement had the desired effect, though, as the hunter brothers looked down at themselves and at each other. The younger angel just stared on with a tilt of his head.

            Castiel was wearing his white, long sleeved dress shirt which was half tucked into forest green cargo pants that touched the floor. His sleeves were rolled up and a spiked collar was flush against his throat. And he was barefoot. Even Sam was having trouble with seeing Castiel dressed in a different wardrobe. He wondered how his brother was doing with the image.  Sam watched Dean stare and swallow.  The younger brother agreed that it was hard believing that the angel was wearing something close to a punk look but sheesh!  Dean didn't need to be staring in awe for such a long time.  Finally, he moved.

            "Really? You made Cas look like a bum." Dean walked over to said angel and went to work messing with the angel's outfit. He undid all the buttons, untucked the shirt from the cargos, and pulled the white wife beater out from the hem of the pants. What was up with Gabriel and seeing his brother in a wife beater? And did Dean even notice that he was in the beginning stages of stripping Castiel? "And what's up with the collar? He's not a dog."

            "Could've fooled me." Gabriel muttered as he continued to glare at Dean. "Sammy, your dumbass brother is undermining my masterpiece!"  Sam wanted to respond but the archangel's glare darkened as Dean smoothed out Cas's shirt.  There was something familiar about that look...Sam was caught off guard when Gabriel suddenly smiled after Dean had turned towards him.  The younger brother's eyes slightly widened.

            Oh, Jesus...

            "Wait, why am I wearing earrings!?" Dean's fingers touched the looped metal pierced through his cartilage multiple times. His black v-neck t-shirt had expertly placed holes that probably made him feel cold and it probably didn't help that his washed out, blue jeans had the same amount of holes. Spiked bracelets that matched Castiel's spiked collar adorned his wrists. Sam saw that Dean had black makeup around his eyes and had to decide if he should tell him. The younger Winchester glanced over at Gabriel and saw the mischievous smile that graced the angel's features. That smile did things to Sam's insides that he shouldn't read too much into if he didn't want to embarrass himself. He finally noticed honey colored eyes staring back at him. He acted if he was trying to get Gabriel's attention and mouthed,

            " _Really? Eye makeup?_ " Sam pointed at his own eyes in an attempt to charade what he was saying. Gabriel grinned brightly and looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

            "I better not look like a douche bag." Dean threw out into the air and there went Gabriel's self-control.

            "HAHAHAHA!" The trickster didn't hold back and Sam was sure that he didn't have a reason to. Gabriel held his stomach as he bent over and Sam put a hand to his mouth to hide his smile and stifle any chuckles he couldn't hold back.

            "Dean, it's impossible for you to look like a flushing tool most commonly used by females." Silence as the other three men stared disbelieving at the angel. The small smirk on his face showed that he was trying his hand at sarcasm which made Gabriel tear up. From being proud of his younger brother or from the statement itself Sam couldn't tell but either way, Gabriel went up to his brother and hugged him laughing.

            "You did good, brother. You did good." Castiel looked uncomfortable but looked like he was pleased with himself as he received the praise from his higher ranked brother.

            "Dude, what's up with you and not having a shirt on?" Dean asked. Sam noticed the intricate tribal patterns on Gabriel's naked back. Said angel turned towards the brothers with his arm around Castiel's shoulders. To Sam, the height difference between Gabriel and Castiel was humorous even though the difference wasn't too significant but if the short angel was stuck next to Sam; that would probably become a gigantic joke to all observers. Gabriel stuck his drum sticks down the front of his dark grey leather pants and spiked knee length boots were laced around his feet and calves. A beard and connecting mustache that Sam had never seen covered the archangel's face and his hair was gelled back.  He...sort of liked it.

            "Just letting everyone bask in my sexy muscles for the time being. Hope you don't mind."

            "I mind. A lot."

            "Jealous?" Before Dean could retort, Sam snapped out of his creepy staring stupor.  But can you blame him?  The man had no shirt on and the younger brother was apparently very interested.  At least he wasn't drooling...in the literal sense.

            "Can we start the game now?" So that Sam could stop setting his focus entirely on the rugged archangel. He tried pulling up the red Tripp pants that were riding low on his hips. Black chains draped between the back of his legs and other spiked chains were unnecessarily placed around the many pockets on the pants. "What the hell am I wearing?" What made up his shirt were stretchy, white bandages that wrapped around his torso tightly exposing random patches of skin and left a sliver of skin showing just above where his pants stopped on his hips. Some bandages wrapped down his muscular arms and around his hands.  His hair felt gross and messy.

            "Modern goth." Gabriel answered as he snapped his fingers and everyone was zapped to their places. Immediately, Castiel's fingers started moving and began playing the intro to "Hurts Like Love" by 38 special. Sam started to have an urge that was so strong, he trembled trying to resist. The crowd roared, sweat formed on their bodies, and Sam's heart wouldn't slow down. According to Dean's wide smile, he had forgotten about the problems with his clothes. He stretched his fingers out and started to tap his foot to the beat. Then, Sam started to sing.

            " _Every little whisper; every little sigh; everything about you gets me high._ " Sam wondered how much his voice had to be changed in order for it to sound somewhat decent because he was no singer. His head bobbed to the beat as he held the mic to his moving lips. His body started moving as words kept leaving his throat. None of them except for Gabriel, of course, knew the song. All Sam knew was that it was a rock love song and he was sort of liking this game. No running, no killing, no twist of the plot; just fun.

 

            " _Never been an angel. Never been a saint. Never been nothin' that I ain't._ " Sam paced the front of the stage, playing to the audience. The moving crowd made him smile. He almost laughed when a pair of panties were thrown up on stage. Gabriel was being funny.

 

            " _And you shook me, rattled me right down to my soul._ " As Sam made it to the other side of the lit stage, he stole a glance at everyone and was a little memorized. Castiel looked like he was enjoying himself as his fingers ripped on the guitar strings. Sam was sure that Gabriel was making Castiel move as much as he was, though. His brother was  _actually enjoying plucking at his instrument, also.  They were all having fun._

 

            " _Without a leg to stand on, without a reason why. I'm crazy for your love; no place to hide._ " Sam botched a couple words as a pair of plaid boxers were thrown at his face. He caught the thin material as it fell. Lyrics kept pouring out as he saw black writing on the inside of the elastic part of the clothing. Sam couldn't keep from laughing as he turned around and held up the boxers.

            "You put your name on your underwear, Gabe?" He asked into the microphone. Gabriel had a slight stunned look as his sticks kept hitting his drums. He covered it up quickly.

            "It's a joke, Sammy." He yelled over the music. Dean rolled his eyes.

            "Sure." Sam smirked and stuffed the boxers in his pocket. They were left hanging from his hip. He missed the half smile as he turned back to the crowd and left Gabriel to his wondering of which one of his Loki-made people stole his underwear.

            " _I felt the danger to my heart; knew you were trouble from the start._ " And Sam thought he started to see why Gabriel chose this song for him. It was a sudden thought that appeared in his mind. He was sure it wasn't actually his. Gabriel was being really persistent, wasn't he?

            Although, the archangel was on the right path.

            Sam turned slightly and caught Gabriel staring at him. Almost hopeful and apprehensive. He felt hot but he blamed the effort he was putting into singing and the spot lights.

            " _Cuz when you're gone it hurts like love._ " Sam gave into the urge to wink at the drummer.

           

            " _I can't slow down. You are my drug._ " Gabriel looked like he had almost dropped his drumsticks. Sam turned back around towards the crowd and woman screams erupted.  His ego may have been stroked.  A lot.

 

            " _Been holdin' back this fatal flood. When the pressure breaks it hurts like love!_ " Sam finished along with the instruments and the audience went fucking crazy. It was overwhelming. Sweat beaded down his cheek and he heard, "I love you, Sam Winchester!" It was hysterical and kind of made the hunter slightly worried.

            "Really?" He questioned towards Gabriel. The archangel just shrugged, some of his gelled hair fell in his face and...was that sweat? Gabriel was sweaty in the last game, also.

            "They must REALLY like you." He answered, referring to his creations. Sam rolled his eyes and turned forward just in time to see his score being calculated above the crowd. Three blue stars popped up and though the crowd continued to go wild, Sam wasn't all that happy. That meant they had to keep playing.

            "Oh, come on! Sammy was great!" Dean complained.

            "Yeah, he was smokin' but he stopped singing at one point and you know his singing voice isn't all that good."

            "You couldn't have just lied to me?" Sam asked with crossed arms.

            "I could never lie to you, Sammy!" Gabriel grinned as he spun his drumsticks. Then he grasped them firmly and slammed on the symbols. Now, everyone had new positions.

            Castiel stood in front with the microphone. He stared at it with a blank expression. He guessed it was his turn to sing. Dean looked ecstatic with the electric guitar against his abdomen. Sam looked around from his seat and found the drumsticks on the floor a few feet away from him. He glared at Gabriel as he retrieved them. Gabriel just waved with a smile and strummed against the four strings. Why couldn't Dean sing?

            "Don't worry, babe. I'm sure Cassie over here will get those five stars." Gabriel was almost mocking.  Cassie wasn't his name.  Why must Gabriel insist on his name being more effeminate?

            "And before you ask a stupid question, Dean. He's an angel. Doesn't matter what kind of singing voice his vessel has."

            "Then why the hell didn't he go first!?"

            "That would've been too easy." Sam interjected as he took a seat.

            "Bingo! And I'm not lookin' to let you guys go anytime soon soooo..." Gabriel snapped his fingers and music started playing even when no one was playing. The archangel tapped his fingers into the air as the saxaphone intro played from "Descent of the Archangel" by Kamelot. After a woman's voice, bass was added.

            "I do not appreciate this song, Gabriel." Castiel voiced into the mic.

            "You've never heard it." Gabriel answered.

            "This is true. I can see the words. They do not represent me as the previous song was meant to represent Sam."

            "That song did not represent me!" And Sam was ignored.

            "You're right. It really sounds like Lucifer." Gabriel put his hands down for a second, making the music stop. Then, he gave a 'fuck-it' shrug. "Oh, well. You'll like the music and if you don't get five stars, 'Highway to Hell' is next." Castiel stared at his brother.

            "But-!" Then everyone started to rip on their instrument at the same time. Dean laughed in surprise as his fingers moved just as furiously as Gabriel's and Sam looked worried as the sticks were forced quickly unto the drums. His head bobbed, making his hair fly forward. The music suddenly became a little calmer as Castiel began to sing.

            " _Speak my friend, you look surprised. I thought you knew I'd come disguised on angel wings in white._ " Gabriel made a shooting gesture with his fingers towards Castiel and two feathery wings, one black and one white, exploded out of his back in a cloud of what looked like glitter. Castiel didn't seem to notice as he moved his arms awkwardly and hesitant in front of him. He had dubbed this song inappropriate for him and he didn't understand why humans sung about Lucifer's fall and his temptations to humans. He felt awkward standing there and singing as if he was the angel who tempted the person being sung to.

 

            " _I will show you everything so vividly. You can't deny me._ " Castiel didn't sound too enthused about singing, though his voice was close to perfection. Maybe he would be able to get five stars using his voice alone?  But the song sounded wrong and it was more than the lyrics themselves.  This angel was very uncomfortable.

 

            " _Think well; do take your time._ " Why would Gabriel make the younger angel sing this song? Was he comparing Castiel to Lucifer? Was he mocking him? Castiel had a hard time believing that the archangel just enjoyed the song. He started to feel defeated but lyrics continued to be sung but not as excitedly as Sam had sung them. This was no good. They needed five stars but Castiel couldn't get into it. Not that he usually would under normal circumstances. He would rather crash and burn than sing as if he was the devil himself...And that was why. That was what Gabriel wanted.

            The angel glanced at the archangel, who was busy lightly bobbing his head forward in the same manner as Sam. Gabriel wanted him to not want to sing the song so he would either give or mess up and they would have to stay in the game longer. Dean and Sam would then be very angry with him.

            The younger angel wouldn't want his charge to be angry with him.

            Castiel folded in his fake wings, an indication that he could manage an ounce of control over himself, and paced the front of the stage, towards Dean's side, with his feathered ends dragging on the floor. Why his wings were different colors only Gabriel would know. He let his vessel move with barely a conscious thought as he passed behind Dean who was slightly confused and in awe.

            " _Any form of lust in you, will tremble at my touch._ " Castiel might have had an idea of why he slid his fingertips lightly from Dean's stubbled chin, underneath the right side of his jaw, and down his exposed neck as if emphasizing some kind of deranged point. Though, the slight shiver and the almost fumble of fingers on metal strings made Castiel's lips quirk up slightly. He didn't know why he enjoyed the reaction so much or maybe he didn't want to acknowledge why. Spotlights shone on the angel and as he jumped up into the air, he caught Gabriel's frustrated expression. Castiel glided back down to the front of the stage to add effect to the lyrics being sung.

            Castiel glanced at Dean and saw that he was staring at him with a blank look. Usually Dean was very expressive, so this was unnerving. The hunter used emotion to hide other emotions so his face always had something to share.

            " _You won't deny me._ " Castiel looked back out into the crowd and felt adrenaline in his vessel's veins as the makeshift people cheered him on. Some were even reaching up towards him. The angel reached down and lightly touched multiple fingers because he felt that it was the right thing to do. A woman fainted against another man who, unfortunately, also fainted when Castiel's fingers brushed against his. For a moment, the angel thought he had used his power to put them to sleep but then remembered he couldn't use enough of it here. Castiel jerked back when another person tried to touch his wings. Fake or not, they were still HIS wings. He flew and landed behind Dean while glaring at Gabriel.

 

            " _Because your soul will be mine the day you die._ " The singing angel backed up against Dean's back as colored lights started to go sporadic. He spread his wings out, for better effect, and enjoyed the way Dean leaned back into him as the hunter rocked through his guitar solo. Castiel had a small smile as he watched Sam viciously bang on the drums, looking like he was having fun.

            When was the last time any of them really smiled?

            Castiel looked back over to Gabriel who was smirking at him; his frustration seemed non-existent. The younger angel tried to glare at the archangel because no one touched his wings without his permission. The archangel rolled his eyes and continued to play his part, though, the smirk never left his rugged face. Castiel bounced along with his heated charge as he pushed through his solo.

            "You are thoroughly enjoying yourself." Castiel pointed out as the music calmed again.

            "Hell yeah, I am." Dean remarked just before the angel started singing again. Castiel moved out from behind Dean and faced the crowd, almost whipping the man in the face with large wings. Castiel briefly wondered why Gabriel was laughing. Castiel's hand shot up and slowly descended down as the next lyrics were sung.

            " _I'm your true disciple when the flesh desires. You won't deny me."_ There was something interesting about the tone in his voice as the angel sung those lyrics.  And a snapshot of what Dean was feeling made Castiel question when he decided that it was alright to start tapping into their bond again.  But what exactly was his hunter feeling?

            After the chorus repeated a couple more times, the music died out. Castiel sighed and dropped the microphone because, damn it, that was exhausting and Gabriel better give him five stars because there was no way he was going to sing any song with 'hell' in its title.

            The star count landed on four and Castiel's feathers puffed out from their relaxed state. He let his grace try to intimidate Gabriel's and frowned when he found his brother's grace feeling amused.

            "Geeze, I was only kiddin', bro." The fifth star brightened and Castiel's ears almost burst when, mostly the women, screamed and hollered. A blue door appeared off the stage to the left but before Castiel could move Gabriel was next to him with an arm around his shoulders.

            "Sorry, Cas. You're with me." Gabriel went to address the hunter brothers.

            "See ya next game." Gabriel winked and the angel brothers were gone

            Dean looked over at Sam as the younger brother stood from his seat.

            "I feel like we've been playing for days."

            "Wouldn't be surprised." Sam shrugged. "I'm not complaining." But Dean still hated being controlled, though, so complaining was still very possible on his part. Sam understood that they hadn't really had to worry about anything while playing these games. No real monsters or real life or death situations.  He hoped Dean did, too.

            "And, um," Sam motioned to his face, "you've got girl makeup on, dude." The horrified look he received made him enjoy their whole situation even more. Dean rubbed at his eyes and face, idiotically smudging the black crap on his cheek. Sam smiled and headed towards the door as Dean turned that look to his black hand. Sam laughed when Dean yelled into the air,

            "ARRRGH! Gabriel, you're dead!"

            Hunter moron: 2 Archangel Overlord: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment! See ya next time, dudes!
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	4. Agent Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Six, with the help of a sexy MI6 agent, have to extract a fellow agent after an assignment gets botched when the Russian pimp they were trying to arrest captures him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and Fem!Castiel *whispers* and homo/hetero smoochin'
> 
> So, this is my longest chapter ever and I am quite proud of myself.
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/

            Dean never thought he would live long enough to see this day.  There were many things that didn’t shock or surprise him anymore.  He even thought that there was nothing that could actually shock him enough to put him into a coma.

            The hunter was  _so_  very wrong.

            As he was busy barely paying attention to the words coming out of Castiel’s unusually soft lips, the hunter’s hand reached out to touch soft, rounded skin that was his friend’s face.  Castiel glared at him.

            “Dean, focus.  We have to save your brother.”  A womanly, British voice flowed into the hunter’s ears as he finally processed what exactly he was staring at.  It would be like Cas to be angry about the hunter not focusing and not about his touching of his face.

            “Cas.  You’ve got boobs.”  Dean reiterated as if that was reason enough not to go on playing this new game.  The now-female angel frowned at him.  The body Castiel occupied was a female version of James Novak.  Short, wild, dark hair and even side swept bangs reaching his…her?...eyebrows.  The blue eyes were just as striking but long eyelashes were attached to his/her eyelids.  The thing that really had Dean speechless was what covered Castiel’s effeminate curves.  A black leather body suit.   _God damn it_.  The zipper was lowered enough to show the cleavage made by the most perfect boobs, courtesy of Gabriel.  Gun holsters were belted around Castiel’s rounded hips and more guns were strapped to toned thighs and to the ankle of a high heeled boot

            “Although, I can understand the reasons for your lack of focus are my breasts, we do not have the time to worry about my vessel’s change in gender.”  Dean still couldn’t believe that Castiel’s voice was so womanly.  The hunter couldn’t stop staring as he ripped the bow tie from around his neck and unbuttoned a few buttons because there was no way he was going to be tux choked or boiled.  It was fucking hot! Even though it was night time.

            “I don’t know, Cas.  I think you’re just trying to avoid the subject.”  Dean patted himself and his frown deepened when he finally found a small gun latched onto his ankle.  “This is pathetic.”  He muttered.   He was pretty sure that the womanly pistol he just pulled out wasn’t going to be sufficient enough to help them sneak through the floors of bad guys supposedly situated on the most top parts of the hotel.  Castiel then whipped out one of his/her manly sized guns and Dean watched as the very realistic looking woman pulled the slide back to see if it was loaded and then the gun was shoved in his face.  Dean stared disbelieving at his male friend turned woman.

            “I do not like firearms and my sudden knowledge of the various forms of the martial arts seem sufficient to carry out our mission.”  Dean took the gun and felt the soft skin of Castiel’s fingers.   This was definitely weird.  Was he attracted to female Castiel?  Should he be?  He kind of was but he didn’t know what to feel because Cas wasn’t…it didn’t feel right because Cas was supposed to be a mangel.  Which lead to another question.  Was Dean attracted to Cas’ male alter ego?  Was that why being turned on by woman Cas didn’t feel right?

            “What exactly is our mission?”  Castiel handed Dean a silencer attachment.  They stood at one of the back entrances of a very luxurious hotel, gearing up to sneak into the place.  Dean was attending a party in the hotel as a way to infiltrate but he was almost compromised and leather clad, female Cas pulled him out in time and now they were initiating Plan B.

            “Dean, you’re supposed to know this.”

            “Humor me.”  Because Dean was having a helluva lot of trouble trying to focus on the objective.  Castiel looked at him like he was trying to find the answer to a really complex mathematical problem.  Dean’s eyebrows rose in surprise as Castiel sighed and put a hand on his…her…For the sake of gender identity, Dean was now going to address his angel friend as a her.  Castiel put a hand on her hip.  The angel was really getting into the role, wasn’t she?

            “Your mission is to capture and interrogate the leader of a prostitution ring.  He is suspected to be selling some of his men and women to the Russians for the purpose of creating sleeper agents and placing them into various areas of the world, namely the U.S and China.  While investigating, you and your brother were ambushed and he was kidnapped.”  Castiel used manicured fingers to push brown hair behind his ear and Dean couldn’t help but to be astonished.  Was she wearing make-up?  “You called for my assistance because I work for MI6 and my resources lead us here.”

            “Please don’t self-destruct on me.”  Dean only received a confused frown for his failed efforts and irritation filled the virtual air.

            “I cannot help but think that you enjoy me saying ‘I don’t understand that reference’ multiple times.  I’m sure it’s a reference because there would be no reason for you to believe that I would self-destruct.”  Dean sighed and hoped his headache would go away.

            “Anything else I need to know about?”

            “I am aware that the only reason I am helping you is because we had made love in the past and I am hoping to make love again.”  Dean’s mouth hung open as his character’s memory brought up very lewd but welcomed images and then he coughed.  Castiel’s blunt tone was a bit unnerving, also.

            “You want to have sex again?”  Was the only thing that left his mouth.  Out of all the more important questions that should have been asked-like why Cas thought it was important to tell him about their characters’ sexual excursions-that question seemed to be the one he actually couldn’t deduct the answer to even though his ego boasted, “ _Of course she does.  What woman wouldn’t want a second helping of me?”_

            “My character does, yes.”  Castiel corrected him.  She turned towards the most unexciting door ever.  Cas looked like she wasn’t bothered by the whole sex thing and so then Dean followed suit as they slipped into the kitchen of the hotel’s restaurant.  The restaurant must have been closed because the kitchen was dark and there was no noise to indicate if there were any life forms there.

            Castiel lead them into a cleaning closet and Dean thought he had an idea about what they were going to do…well, no, it was his character’s idea…he slightly hoped.

            “I guess we have to settle for a quickie before we catch us a scum bag.”  Dean couldn’t stop the words and he tasted the lame line in his mouth.  He knew they were going to enter the ventilation system through the closet but the urge to make a half joke overcame him.  He felt that he was slightly serious about that quickie.  To his surprise, Castiel chuckled; her woman voice low and seductive.  This was definitely the game if the angel’s voice was that sultry.  Blue eyes scoured his body before the silver grate blocking their way was kicked in by a high heeled boot.

            “A quickie is not nearly as satisfying.”

            “You’re a hard woman to please.”

            “You would know.”   Female Cas smirked at him before the angel’s eyes widened.  “Are we speaking about intercourse?”  At this, Dean reminded, “It’s just the game, Cas.”  But that did nothing to ease the angel as the gender transformed, agent bent over on hands and knees and started to crawl into the vent shaft.  Dean wondered why Cas would even care before his eyes instinctively admired the rounded ass in front of him.  Maybe it was alright to want to have sex with Castiel…

            Dean followed Cas into the duct and continued to pass the time by ogling.  They needed to find the right part of the ventilation system that lead to the elevators so that they could climb up to the right floor.  Good thing his climbing skills were honed from the second game they played because it was a long way up.

* * *

 

            “I’m pretty sure you’re just making games up because I have never played this one.”  Sam stated as he lay tied to a king sized bed by his wrists and ankles.  This was bullshit and could be labeled as sexual harassment.  There was no way that this couldn’t be a gigantic innuendo no matter what Gabriel said about not wanting him to escape.  There were other ways to tie him up…And he seriously shouldn’t be thinking about that.

            “That’s too bad.  This was a pretty sexy game.  Agent Six was a classic.”  Gabriel responded taking a drag from his very expensive cigar.  He was dressed in a white blazer and matching white dress pants with a red dress shirt underneath.  His hair was a really dark brown with bangs framing his face.  The archangel looked like one of those rich pretty boys with punk tendencies.

            “At least, we’re back to wearing shirts.”  Sam muttered pulling at the zip ties.  He was dressed in black cargos and a grey, elbow length shirt.  He glanced to the side and saw all of his weapons and other miscellaneous gadgets in a pile in the corner of the room.

            “You make it sound like as if me without my shirt on wasn’t the most beautiful sight your human eyes has gazed upon.”  At this point, Sam couldn’t decide what to do with all the angelic ego in the room.  “Now, shall we continue with the game, Special Agent Winchester?”  Gabriel put his cigar out in a nearby ashtray and turned alluring eyes towards the hunter.  Sam was just glad they had stopped using crappy names but he couldn’t help the speed of his heart as those honey colored eyes were trained on him.

            “This is the part of the game where the bad guy is supposed to torture you for information but, I’m sure I can think of a more creative, fun way to get you to talk.”

* * *

 

            “What floor are we on?”

            “Five.”

            Dean groaned loudly as he lifted himself up with the electronic magnets that Cas was equipped with.  It took some time to get the hunter to actually start climbing the metal wall with the sketchy devices but after some instigating banter and the shake of Castiel’s womanly ass, Dean was now five floors up the wall with the angel above him.  It was a great view but, hell, he was getting tired.  They needed to get to the twelfth floor using the elevator shaft with the added danger of a fast moving, metal box that will most definitely kill them if they got hit.  The elevator access ended on the twelfth floor and then they had to get to floor fifteen where Gabriel and Sam were said to be.

            “Why couldn’t we take the elevator?”

            “Because, Dean, they would be able to see us coming with the surveillance equipment.  We need to stay hidden for as long as we can…I’m growing tired of repeating what you should know.”

            “All I’m hearin’ is nag, nag, nag.” Dean heard the angel sigh again for possibly the thousandth time and he considered stopping his tirade of overly sexist jokes but he was bored so his selfishness won out.  His new goal was to irritate the crap out of the femme fatale that was Castiel.

            An elevator shot down the shaft and they both plastered themselves against the steel.  How fast were these things going anyway?  The people inside were probably having the time of their lives.

            “Are we having fun yet?”  Dean asked with bitterness.  They continued to ascend again.  Dean had asked himself multiple times why he was wearing dress shoes because they weren’t helping with traction.  He blamed Gabriel.

            “That was sarcasm.”  Castiel stated as her legs helped to push her up further.  Dean was about ready to smack his head against the wall.  “I’m finding this to be relaxing and the anticipation I’m feeling is not unwelcomed.  I don’t know what exactly we’re going to encounter when we reach our destination.”

            “Story of our lives.  What about the stairs?”

            “The stairs are monitored and you stated that stairs were boring.”  Not him, his character.  Dean probably would have vaulted up the stairs if it meant not magnetically climbing an elevator shaft for twelve  _fucking_ floors.

            “This is a stupid game.”

            “You defeat the purpose of your sexist jokes when all you do is ‘nag’ and complain yourself.” 

            “So, gender bended, secret agent angels PMS too, huh?”  Dean spat back, glaring at the heavenly bottom above him.  There was silence until the elevator shot back up.  “What’s it like being female?”  It was like Dean couldn’t shut up because his mouth needed something to do.  He willed his mind not to be in the gutter, though, he probably dug himself so deep into the dirt that clogged the gutter that he was passed the point of no return.

            “It has its advantages and disadvantages just like being male.  An adult woman’s body is more physically different than a child’s, also.”

            “Advantages?”

            “Lighter in weight, flexibility.  I do not mind the softer features.  I’ve noticed that you do not mind either.”  Dean looked up and caught Cas’ gaze.  The angel didn’t smirk but Dean could see the suggestiveness in those blue orbs.  The hunter couldn’t tell if Castiel was being flirtatious or not because, how the hell was he supposed to wrap his brain around his socially awkward angel flirting?  And when did he start claiming ownership over the divine being?

            “Yeah, well, you are pretty hot.”  Dean looked towards the elevator doors and the number eight was painted next to them in yellow.  Four more floors.  The casualness of the spoken statement surprised even the hunter himself.

            “I know.”  Castiel responded bluntly.  Four more floors of exploring Castiel’s newfound feminine ego.  Was the angel being influenced by his character or something?  Dean could barely handle another person with a bigger ego than him in the same room (i.e Gabriel).

            “You’re modesty is incredible.”  Dean now realized that the last couple of lines weren’t really their own.

            “What’s the point of modesty if I can walk into a room full of men and pickpocket each one of their wallets without them noticing?   The result would be the same with a room full of women.”  Castiel paused before continuing up.  “I dislike being forced to speak words that are not mine."

            “You and me, buddy.”  Dean commented.  Floor ten.  They stayed silent, listening to the working elevator whiz by.  They finally reached the twelfth floor but since the elevator had stopped there, they couldn’t pry the doors open.

            “Damn it.”

            “Wait.”  Castiel ordered.  After a few seconds, the elevator shot down.  Without hesitation, Cas threw one of the round, electronic magnets and it stuck just under the elevator doors.  Dean slightly panicked as the angel threw herself at the other wall, bringing the second magnet with her.  Cas caught the first magnet and immediately stuck the other magnet on the wall.

            “Jesus, Cas…”

            “Come on.  I need you behind me.”  And Castiel  _winked._    ** _WINKED_**!!!!  If that didn’t put Dean’s stomach in a gazillion confused knots he didn’t know what would.  Castiel’s eyes relayed how horrified he was but he didn’t make a move.  “This is flirting.”  The British angel stated.  Dean let out a strained chuckled and copied what Cas did but landed a little lower than the fem angel.  Cas’ ass was pretty much in his face.  Usually, during this moment, he wouldn’t have any clue as to what the hell to do and would only stare but the game, thankfully, helped him along.  One of Cas’ feminine hands reached down and Dean grabbed it.  He was pulled up enough so that he could fit his hands on the same magnet handles as Castiel’s and his feet were awkwardly placed on the magnets he just abandoned.  He held on tight as Cas’s back pushed into his torso as the angel placed her heeled boots on top of Dean’s feet and her hands disappeared from the magnets.  Her full weight was leaning against Dean as she dug around…wait, where were those hands?

            “I don’t think you have the time to feel yourself up.”  Dean heard himself say.  Castiel chuckled lightly as she pulled a long, thick, metal ruler type thing from her boot.  It looked more like an elongated wedge now that Dean could see it clearly.

            “Are you sure you’re gonna fit?”  This was where Dean and his character’s thought processes converged because he was sure there was an echo in his mind.

            “I can fit.”  Castiel smirked as she shoved the skinner part of the ruler in.  It slid in after a couple of attempts and Dean went into a panic again as Cas used the side of her extra pistol to hammer the stick in further.

            “Come on, Cas.  Elevator’s comin’ back up.”

            “Shut up, Dean.”  Dean’s eyebrows shot up in an ‘excuse me?’ manner.  “My character is growing upset.”

            “Sure.”  Castiel pushed the stick as hard as she could and only could get the door to open slightly.  Dean sighed with frustration.  His hand went up and they both pushed to the side.  The doors were soon pushed open and Castiel immediately lifted herself up into the hallway.  She turned back and helped Dean through.  Just when the doors shut and the elevator dinged, Dean was pulling Castiel up with him and pushing her up against the wall when the doors opened.  Dean was moving his mouth against Castiel’s and he was pretty sure this was not him making himself move.  He internally scoffed at his character’s reasoning.  What if the people coming out of the elevator were Gabriel’s goons?  This floor wasn’t restricted so they could look like they were a normal, horny couple.  Dean tried to get over the whole clichéd scene.

            Kissing woman Cas was like kissing any other woman and made Dean wonder when he found kissing a hot chick boring.  He wanted to feel rough, chapped lips instead of soft, glossy ones.  And,  _whoa_ , when the hell did he want that!?

            A couple of elderly women passed by giggling but Dean didn’t pull away until he heard a door close.  He smirked as Castiel’s eyelids slowly opened and fingertips lightly touched her lips in amazement.

            Yeah, he still had it.

            “This is as stealthy as we get.”  Castiel mumbled through a daze.  “There’s a camera at the end of the hall but at least they caught us now rather than earlier.”

            “We need to get to the restricted levels.”

            “Yeah….”  Then Castiel’s eyes went wide for the umpteenth time and he turned away quickly.  She pushed him backward and started scurrying towards the stair door as if running away.  Dean followed knowing how that kiss made Castiel react and he couldn’t help but to bask in his own pride.  Judging by the angel’s posture as they stepped through the doorway, Cas was greatly bothered.  Though, the hunter wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. But seeing Cas bothered and not because of something incredibly evil or life altering (okay, maybe this was sort of life altering) made the hunter want to _"bother"_ the angel more.

            There was one more flight of stairs before approaching a lone door guarded by a keypad.

            “This wasn’t in the schematics.”  Castiel made known temporarily forgetting his distress.  Probably could thank the game for that.  Dean stepped closer with a smart phone in his hands.

            “I got this.”  The hunter popped the cover off the keypad device and a series of mini circuit boards and wires were revealed.  He dug out a small cable from his pocket and connected the phone to an exposed, blue wire.  After a few quiet taps, the app on the phone went to work.  “It shouldn’t take long.”

* * *

 

            Sam remained tied to the bed with his eyes closed as he continued to endure the screams and playful shouts of the jumping children in the room.  He wasn’t sure how many there were since he didn’t bother to count.  He thought it would have been impossible since they seemed to keep appearing randomly which was probably happening anyway.  Gabriel sat in a black recliner that contrasted with the golden walls, sharing some licorice with a little girl that looked like Castiel.  This was painful and not only because ten kids were jumping on the bed who kept accidentally landing on his stomach.  His head throbbed and his nails might have broken skin in his palms.  The screaming that was happening in the other part of the suite echoed in his shattered mind and the stomping feet threatened to shatter his sanity.  Suddenly, Sam felt a weight to the left near his side.  It wasn’t moving which was odd so, Sam opened his eyes and stared at the little boy that resembled Gabriel.  What was up with all the mini-mes!?

            “Daddy?”  He hesitated with wide eyes.

            “I am not your dad.”  Sam blatantly answered.  These were not real kids and not hurting their feelings was at the bottom of his impatient list.  Mini-Gabriel pointed at adult Gabe who laughed as the little girl in his lap poked his nose with the red licorice.  Alright, that was adorable.

            “Papa says to call you Daddy.”  Sam rolled his eyes.  Of course, he would.  Sam was pretty sure that Gabriel was trying EVERYTHING to get into his pants.  Everything besides asking.  The archangel probably saw asking as boring especially if Sam wasn’t too determined to say no to the celestial being.  He wondered if Gabriel knew that.

            “What’s up?”  Maybe talking to the kid would help drown out the endless amount of children playing tag on and around him.

            “Um, I’ve this friend who really likes this other friend but not, like, regular like.  Like, like like.  But the other friend doesn’t really see that my friend like likes him.  What should he do?”  Mini-Gabe sat with his legs underneath his Transformers themed clothing covered body and his hands fidgeted in his lap while looking down and pouting.  Gabriel was making him give love advice to a 7-9 year old?  And why was he so adorable???  Sam casted a glance at the archangel who had taken three more children on his lap and was now sharing M&Ms with everyone.  He looked like he was being oblivious to what was going on, on the bed which didn’t fool Sam one bit.  Not when mini-Gabe was relaying a situation that was most likely him and not his friend dealing with this problem and since it WAS mini-Gabe, Sam could assume that the situation being described was a representation of the real Gabriel.  Did Gabriel think he was stupid?

            “Maybe your friend could tell the other friend that he likes him.”  Was this age too young to start questioning their sexuality?  Or was it one of those things where you’re too young to know that liking the same gender is sketchy with the social community?  The boy’s eyes widened with surprise and admiration.

            “How’d you know that they’re both boys?”

            “You just told me.”  A terrified expression with wide amber eyes followed and Sam let out a chuckle.  “Tell your friend to tell your other friend that he likes him and maybe your other friend will like him back.”

            “What if-?”  The small boy heavily pouted and then buried his face into Sam’s chest in a dramatic fashion.  Small fingers grasped his shirt and then insecure eyes stared back at him.  This kid seriously looked way too conflicted at this age.  “What if he rejects him?”  Sam was about to answer but apparently the kid wasn’t done talking.  “I mean it’s gonna be really sad.  And it’s gonna be hard to cheer ‘im up especially since he REALLY likes ‘im.  _Andhe’dprobablycryandthey probablywon’tbefriendsanymoreandthen-_ “

            “If your other friend is actually your friend’s friend then he won’t let that get between that if he does reject him.  But I’m sure he won’t.”

            “What makes you so sure?”

            “Call it a gut feeling.”  Sam watched mini-Gabe’s face lightened up and let out, “Okay!” and the boy jumped off the bed and ran over to a dark haired little boy to pull him to his feet.  This boy looked a lot like Dean.  Did the archangel not have enough creativity to come up with his own material?  And Sam started questioning if the situation described by mini-Gabe was actually representing mini-Dean or maybe it was the both of them.  Sam was proud of himself for being able to follow so well, so far.  He looked back over at Gabriel who was smiling at him which made the hunter question if he had heard the full conversation or maybe read his thoughts.

            “What?”

            “So, you like me?  Like, like like?”  Well, that confirmed some things.  All the playing stopped and the children all turned their short attention spans on Sam.  The kids bouncing on top of him dog piled on his stomach with bright eyes waiting for an answer.  The rest gathered around with their faces in their hands and elbows on the bed.  At least, not all of them were mini-mes.  Sam rolled his eyes.

            “Don’t start, Gabe.”  Sam then smirked when the archangel pouted.  “I’m not gonna tell you where my brother is or any classified information for that matter.  What makes you think I would answer any of your other questions?”  Was he slightly sadistic for keeping the dude hanging and liking it just a little bit?  Hey, Gabe was the one who dragged them into this playground of his.  It was fun but it would have been better if he just asked.  Maybe they would have not said no.

            “Have it your way, then.”  Gabriel shrugged.  “Who wants pixie sticks?”  The crowd of kids went into a roar and the dog pile moved from on top of Sam to on top of Gabriel who looked like he was having the time of his life.  Sam took a deep, calming breath, happy that his stomach wasn’t being crushed anymore.  He didn’t have time to enjoy much because his mini-me settled on top of his chest with a serious face.

            “Dad, why is the sky blue?  Why is the grass green?  Where do babies come from?  And why does the monster like MY closet so much?”

             _Jesus…_

* * *

            After a minute of silence, Dean’s urge to keep his mouth moving kicked in.

            “You never told me the disadvantages.”

            “Hu-?  Oh.”  Castiel paused a moment.  “My hair seems to constantly be in my face and it’s very annoying.  I am still having a difficult time comprehending how my feet hurt but I do not have the urge to take off these elevated heels.  I feel the urge to fight through the pain because I look ‘good’ in these shoes.  My thoughts and moods keep changing every minute.”  And Dean believed Castiel because she was getting really into the woman character at the moment.

            “The biggest disadvantage is my breasts.”  Dean narrowed his eyes at his phone before turning his questioning gaze at Castiel.  Her eyes were pointed downwards and her hands were planted on her boobs through the leather.  Dean watched as she bounced them in her hands like an experiment.

            “And why do you say that?”  It could be because Dean was a man that he thought, “ _what disadvantage do boobs bring into any situation?_ ”

            “They are heavy and pull at my back.  They bounce too much and they sometimes get in the way.  In the battlefield I cannot worry about my own body parts getting in the way.”  Castiel looked up at him and Dean could swear that her bottom lip was jutted out just a little bit.  Heturned away with a shake of his head.

            “Unbelievable.  I can’t deal with girl Cas anymore.”  He muttered as his phone beeped and there was an audible click.  Dean could celebrate right about now.

            “I very much prefer a male body.”

            “Me, too.”  Dean agreed as he opened the door to another hallway.  He paused, though, when what he said set in.  He looked back at Cas and was met with a tilt of a head and a stoic face.  Good, he didn’t catch on to the possible implications that small sentence held.  Dean continued through the doorway with Castiel close behind him.  He held his gun up in front of him.  There was no way this place would be this empty especially since he was sure that they had been seen by now.  They should have-

            One of the doors that lead to a meeting room flew open right in front of him knocking him back.  Castiel shot forward, kicked the uzi out of the man’s grasp and back handed the dude across the face.  She followed the stumbling man into the room just as Dean shot another man coming out of the room across the hall.  He quickly went into the meeting room just as Cas shoved her palm up into the goon’s nose, breaking it, and then spun kick her heeled boot against the man’s head, knocking him out cold.  Dean didn’t have time to say ‘wow’ before bullets started shooting passed the room.  He switched the gun from his right hand to his left so that he could glance around the wall and down the hall.  The hunter could count two men hiding in two separate rooms and another two coming in from the other staircase.  He had to duck back into the room as automatic rounds splintered the open door.  Why did all the doors open outward?  The doors on the level below them went in.  He felt a light tap on his shoulder letting him know Cas was behind him and taking him out of his thoughts.

            “Smooth moves, karate kid.  Miyagi taught you well.”

            “I greatly enjoyed that.”

            “Don’t get too into it.  We don’t want you beating up random people on the street.”

            “Dean, you know I would nev-“

            “Joke, Cas.”  Castiel sighed loudly.

            “Did you just sigh at me?”

            “I have been sighing ‘at you’ ever since the game started.”

            “You’re being a huge asshole, you know that?”

            “It seems you bring out the ‘bad’ in me, Dean.”  Dean didn’t know how to take that and he really didn’t want to think about it when bullets kept whizzing by every time he stuck the tip of his gun out.  Yeah, he really didn’t want to deal with female Cas anymore.  Apparently being female brought out a more bitchy side of the angel.

            “I bet I can bring more than the ‘bad’ outta you, Cas.”  What was he saying in such a suggestive tone!?  That was so lame and he was about to complain to the writers about their choice words of “great” dialogue.  Or maybe he was just blaming somebody else for his denial.

            “What else can you bring out of me?”  Castiel’s lips were suddenly so close to Dean’s ear, breath tickling his skin.  Dean leaned out of the doorway and shot a couple times into one of the morons who thought it was a great idea to start moving down the hall without a bulletproof vest.  It was also a way to step away from the horned up woman behind him temporarily. He stepped back in and turned to look at Castiel who was much closer than she was a second ago.  There was a challenging smirk and a raised eyebrow.  Was Cas even making an effort to not act so in character?  Or was she really enjoying this role-play?

            “Give me a bed with silk sheets and I’ll show you.”  He really did just say that along with letting his fingertips brush against brown strands of hair and tracing a line down the side of Cas’s smooth face.  Dean practically jerked back when he realized what he was doing.  This wasn’t Cas and the mangel never showed any interest before becoming a woman so this was just all a game.  Before any more dialogue could be exchanged, a shout rang down the hall.

            “FLASH!”  A familiar thud was heard somewhere outside their door and Dean covered Cas’ body and his own ears as the flash grenade exploded just outside of the wall.  The wall took most of the affect and left Dean only a little disorientated.  There was a quiet ringing in his ears but his eyesight stayed sharp.

            “Cover me!”  Castiel yelled out moving from Dean.  “Wait!”  But Castiel was already out the door.  “Damn it!”  Dean hissed as he ran out behind her.  He shot several rounds into the man who took refuge around the corner and had stepped out to try to shoot Castiel down.  All attention was on him as Castiel dropkicked a door where another goon was hiding behind.  She dropped to the ground and covered her head.  Dean shot through a different door and wall hitting his mark.  He picked his angel up as the kicked in door opened up again.  He slammed the butt of his gun into the dude’s skull and he was out.  And then it was quiet.  For now.

            “You are one crazy bitch.”

            “I’ve heard.”  Castiel responded with a smile and British accent filled with amusement.  Then they quickly headed to the other staircase.

            “We’re telling Gabriel never to make you a woman ever again.”

            “Why, Dean?  Am I not appealing to you?”  Dean stared at her back for a moment before Castiel opened the door.

            “Not in a woman’s body.”  And if that didn’t have a massive amount of indication to set off the fire alarms.  There was a hiccup in Castiel’s step before pausing and looking up the flight of stairs.  Dean thought he would get a response to that particular sentence but instead he got, “We can use these to get to the fifteenth floor.  We better do it quick, though, before we get flooded by assholes.” 

            “After you.”  Dean said and Castiel shot up the stairs, stepping on every other stair.  The hunter kept up without much effort until they reached restricted level 15 painted on a metal door.  The door burst opened and two more men jumped out.  The first one automatically grabbed Cas and slammed her into the railing.  The second guy lunged toward Dean.  The hunter simply sidestepped and kicked the moron’s back and sent him tumbling down the stairs.

            “Hey, pretty mama.  Show me a good time and maybe I won't kill you.”  The goon’s grubby hand pulled Castiel’s front zipper down further and Dean was about to tear the dude apart but was stopped by her growling voice.  The look on her face could have melted Dean’s face off and he was so glad that the glare wasn’t turned towards him.

            “Do not threaten me, ignoble mortal.”  A glock seemed to appear in Cas’s right hand suddenly and the barrel was pushed underneath the poor man’s chin.  Under a millisecond later, the trigger was pulled without hesitation and pieces of skull mixed with thick, red blood exploded out of the top of the man’s head and across the wall.  The lifeless body dropped to the floor with a surprised look frozen on his face and Castiel just holstered her gun.  There was a hidden satisfaction on her face and there wasn’t any fear or terror a second later like Dean thought he would see

            “Fuck, Cas.”  Dean breathed.  Castiel spared him a blank glance before continuing through the entry way.   “Thought you didn’t like guns.”  Dean followed the pissed off angel down the hall.  The weird thing was that there was only one door and it was red and placed at the end of hallway.

            “I was angry.”

            “No, shit…That was sorta scary.”  Castiel stopped abruptly and blue eyes were trained on him.  The angel looked timid and sincerely worried.

            “I was scary?  I scared you, Dean?”

            “Yeah…no.  I mean that was awesome scary.  I don’t fear you or anything.”  Dean rambled a bit.

            “Awesome…scary.”  Castiel muttered looking away.

            “Uh, yeah.”

            “Okay.”  And they were off again.  Okay?  What did that mean?  No time to talk as Castiel put her hand on the door knob.

            “Would it really be this easy?”  Dean questioned.  There was no way that this door was unlocked.  He could understand that there was no body guarding the door because they could have killed everyone up here but there was NO WAY that-

            Castiel turned the knob and the door opened slightly.

            “Well, that’s not suspicious.”

* * *

 

            “…so, it’s a type of transmissible spongiform encephalopathy and can be carried between individuals.”  Sam finished.  He was still tied to the bed but he had the twenty little kids on and around the bed listening intently.  Some even had notebooks.

            “Where exactly did these prions come from?”  Mini-Sam asked as Mini-Fem Cas scribbled furiously.

            “No one really knows.  There are different theories thou-“

            “How’s this not boring!?  I wanna watch a movie!”  Mini-Dean was exasperated, throwing his hands up into the air.

            “Now, Dean, everyone wanted to know more about Mad Cow disease.”

            “No!  Sammy wanted to know more ‘bout it!  I don’t even know why everyone else wanna know!”  Mini-Dean was standing at this point, on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

            “Papa won’t get you pie if you keep complaining.”  Sam warned trying to contain his amused smile.  Mini-Dean frowned and immediately sat back down.  A couple of small girls behind him, who suspiciously looked like little girl versions of Sam and Dean, giggled and whispered to each other.  Mini-Dean blushed and Sam was delighted that he could see his older brother this young.  He was definitely relishing the moment.

            “How did you do this!?”  Gabriel asked, looking around in shock.  “I leave for literally five minutes and you’ve tamed all of my kids.”  Some kids stood up excitedly and ran to hug Gabriel’s legs.

            “Where’s my pie?”  Dean stood up and demanded more than asked.

            “Guess they REALLY like me.”  Sam threw a smug smile Gabriel’s way who narrowed his eyes at him.  He raised a finger and pointed.

            “You know-“ There was a knock at the door and Gabe sighed.  He walked towards the door, shaking off the clinging children, and opened it.  Sam couldn’t hear what was being said from the person who knocked but Gabe scolded, “Then kill them!  You guys deserve this if you let them in, in the first place!”  The door was slammed shut and Gabriel walked back in with his hands in his pockets.

            “Sorry, kids.  Parents need adult time.” With a small smile and a snap of his fingers the small creations disappeared.  Sam almost felt a bit lost without them but he just stared at Gabriel curiously.

            “I’m guessing they’re finally here?”  He questioned as Gabriel walked over and took a seat on the bed next to him.  The archangel kept smiling at him.

            “Just wait till you see Cassie.  That nickname couldn’t be any truer.”  Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion.  “Anyway,” Gabriel leaned over Sam and placed his hand next to the hunter’s head, his side lying on his chest.  Sam hoped that the trickster couldn’t feel the rise in his body temperature.  “I think we should resort to  _rougher_  tactics, don’t you think?  I’ll have fun breaking you.”

            “It doesn’t matter what I know, Gabe.  You’re still screwed.”  Sam stipulated through his anticipation.  Gabriel needed to know what the CIA knew about their operations and which prostitution ring they were closing in on so that his buyers could take action and probably hide.  Probably kill Gabriel first for getting caught and then run.

            “That may be true.  But that doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun before my demise.”

            Sam forgot to breathe.

* * *

 

            The room was dark when Dean took point.  The switch didn’t work and he kept his hand steady as he held his gun in front of him.

            “This is not a good plan.”  Castiel stated, practically tripping Dean because she was so close behind him.

            “It’s not like I can stop myself.  Besides, we need to keep playing if we’re gonna get to the next game.”  Neither of them noticed that Dean wasn’t talking about leaving this virtual dimension anymore.  They trekked deeper into the darkness and every time Dean bumped into something, the sound amplified when Castiel bumped into him.

            “Geeze, back up, Cas.  It’s like you’re afraid of the dark.  Grab my coat or something.”  Dean whispered irritably.  He felt the bottom of his coat get pinched and he stopped getting flat tires.  He used the wall to guide him forward until it ended.  The lights switched on and Dean’s eyes widened.

            Sammy was hanging out of the balcony window by his wrists.  The rope that tied his wrists were tied to a metal rod attached to the building.  Terrified hazel eyes snapped up towards Dean.

            “Sam.”  Dean muttered under his breath and took a few quick steps forward.  The pull from his jacket was gone and a dark chuckle made the hunter freeze.  He turned to find Gabriel hugging Castiel from behind with a gun pointed at her head. Cas had to bend her knees so that Gabriel could be a couple inches taller than her.  And that was hilarious.

            “Nice to see you, second Winchester.”  Gabriel greeted with a smile.  Dean saw Castiel gulp and stay frozen in her brother’s grip.

            “What’s with the hair, Gabe?”  Dean asked pointing his gun at the archangel…or tried to.  Most of the angel's body and face were being covered by Castiel’s own womanly figure.

            “Whoa.  Cas is a woman?”  Sam asked from the outside, forgetting that he could fall at any moment and plunge to his messy death.  The metal rod was slowly bending and the knot was not too tight so he was slowly sliding down the length of the pole.

            “Aw, man.  Don’t dis the do.  I look amazing.”  The whole building could explode now that three gigantic egos were crammed into a compact space.

            “Let me go, Gabriel.”  Castiel demanded and glared straight ahead.  Dean knew she wasn’t glaring AT him but yes, the angel was staring at him with fire practically shooting out from her eyes.  He resisted taking a side step to avoid the flames but then Sam would be subjected to it and he couldn’t do that to him.

            “And British.”  Sammy muttered from behind Dean.

            “Not a chance, Cassie.  Deano here needs to choose who he wants to save more.  By the way, how’s the female body?  I do great work, don’t I?”  Castiel sighed and tilted her head while she rolled her eyes.

            “It is very nice but it’s not for me.”  At this, Gabriel pouted.

            “Like being a man I see.”

            “Yes and Dean wanted to ask you if I could not be a woman character in the next games.”  Gabriel’s eyes turned on Dean with a mischievous glint and matching wide grin.

            “Oh-ho~,” And the hunter just knew what was coming, “I also see that Dean likes you being a  _male,_  also.  I will definitely take your ‘ _preferences’_  into consideration.”  Dean closed his eyes tightly and blinked a couple of times to ease some sort of tension in his forehead.

            “Hey.  You deal with a moody female agent Cas for an hour and see if YOU want to keep the dude a chick.”

            “Oh, Dean.  I’m sure it’s not about the annoying nature of women injected into Cas that makes you cull his male vessel over this masterpiece.  Ignorance is bliss, my friend.  Most times.”

            “You’re an idiot.  Can we just get on with this, now?”   Dean asked angrily before anybody could come up with any conclusions about his realized attraction to mangel Castiel.

            “Then choose.”  As if to emphasize the archangel’s point, something squeaked outside of the balcony and Sam let out a strained yelp.  “Let Sam drop and I’ll give you Castiel.  Go after Sam and I’ll shoot Castiel.  This is a great game isn’t it?”

            “You’re sick.”

            “We wouldn’t be having so much fun if I wasn’t.”  Dean felt his hand tremble slightly and he put his gun down to hide it.  If he let Sam drop, then Cas would be safe and Dean would be able to shoot the archangel before he would make an escape but really, when the hell did Dean ever let his brother stay hanging like that?  He chose Sam over Adam, for Christ’s sake!  But he didn’t want to let Cas down and let him get his brains blown out.  If this was a look into what was going to happen in future games then Dean was just screwed.

            Dean finally caught his angel’s electric blue eyes with his own green ones and was surprised to find them calm and forgiving.  They reminded him of what she was capable of doing.  The hunter could finally see the possibilities of Castiel being in her position when the fog of decision making cleared from his head.  The hunter nodded quickly and turned away from the angels and towards his literally-hanging-by-a-thread brother.  He heard a bone crunching smack and a pained grunt as Dean just caught his brother after the rope broke.  He caught the rope between Sam’s hands and, with his brother’s amazing upper body strength, pulled the tall man back onto the balcony.  That should be another point on Dean’s scoreboard.

            A few things shattered in the room as Dean cut the rope and hauled his brother up to his feet.  There was a womanly yelp and after Gabriel was on the balcony panting and with blood running down the corner of his mouth but yet, he was smiling, almost laughing.

            “You’re so right about Cas being a woman.  No more.”  Gabriel panted before bringing his gun up towards Dean to stop the hunter from using his.  The archangel then looked at Sam, that smile never leaving his face.

            “Your bro kissed my bro, so…”  Gabriel leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against Sammy’s in a chaste kiss.  Sam froze and stared wide eyed as Dean's jaw dropped. “’Till next time, Daddy.”  _Daddy?_ The angel winked and jumped off the balcony.  A carabiner was hooked on the railing that held a black rope as the angel scaled down the building.  Heels clicked as Castiel joined them in watching the angel escape.  She looked like she was about to jump after him but Dean held her back by grabbing her arm.  She  _glared_ at him but Sam pointed to the inside of the room, looking recovered from the kiss shock.  The blue door had appeared.

            “Looks like there’s gonna be a sequel.”

            “I can’t believe people pay for this crap.”

            “Dean, that’s like asking why people watch Dr. Sexy.”  Dean glared at his brother because Dr. Sexy was a genius show and there was nothing ridiculous with it at all.

            “You’re just mad because now I get to rank on you for being the source of an archangel’s lusty crush,  _Daddy._ ”

            “I’m not the one who made out with an angel.  I should rank on  _you_  for having a man crush on Cas.”

            “You-!”

            “Excuse me!”  Castiel yelled over the brothers.  They turned to her as she held the door open.  “May we please continue?”  Dean didn’t think the angel heard the conversation because she seemed to be unaffected but he guessed Cas could hide her emotions when she wanted to.  Dean grumbled but stalked towards the door. Dean stepped into the darkness until he heard,

            “Sam.  What is a man crush?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next game!
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	5. Creatures of Contention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen One has to defeat the Demon King to save the human race with the help of God's soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely a two parter. I had to split it up because it got so damn long and I didn't want you guys to melt your eyes out. Took me a couple weeks but I finished this one. Sorry about not being so romantic. The story isn't really calling for any since I'm being so actiony all the time. Like there aren't really any openings, I guess. Maybe there will be! This chapter gets deeper into things and a little darker.
> 
> This game is based of God of War.

           Sam and Castiel, who was back to his all male glory, were wearing something equivalent to an old potato bag.  They were pretty much wearing itchy, brown cocktail dresses with no shoes or underwear.  But that was what human slaves wore in the demon king’s palace.

            In this part of the world, demons ruled and humans were property; currency.  The other part of the world was human territory but the demon king was slowly moving his forces and taking over more areas faster than the humans could do anything about it.  Angels finally were sent to aid in the fight because “God” didn’t want his greatest creation to perish.  Wouldn’t that be awesome in the real world?

            Gabriel, being one of those angels,  _of course_ , had told Sam that he needed to act as a slave until the Chosen One came to fulfill his destiny of slaying the king.  The items they needed for the ritual were, conveniently, only found in the castle and Sam had to gather them during his wait.  Gabriel left Castiel, angel again, to aid and protect him but had to endure the new uniform with him.

            Sam had asked why the angels couldn’t just invade earth and destroy the king and his forces all in one sweep.  Response:  “We want to destroy the demon race not the world, Sammy.”  Starting a war between divine beings and creatures of ultimate sin would have led to the destruction of possibly the whole universe and “That’s very counterproductive, babe.”  God, Sam wished Gabriel didn’t call him that so casually and he wished that, that one word didn’t affect him so much.

            The reason why killing the demon king was actually going to work was because all demons were connected to him; both directly and indirectly.  His blood ran through every evil being and that was how he was able to control every single one of his children.  They needed to cut the head off the…”zombie”, as Gabe had put it, but it wasn’t going to be easy.  Then again, Sam was pretty sure Gabriel wouldn’t accept less than “legendary hard” anyway.

            The demon king had physical, mental, and spiritual defenses.  Sam had to break down any mental blocks that closed the demon’s mind from any supernatural offense using multiple spells from a black book that he had found before he was brought here.  At the same time, though, he had to prepare the ritual in a special bowl along with chanting near the king himself  _without dying_.  Well, that was super cool.  Talk about multitasking.  Everyone else would deal with all the physical stuff and hopefully keep him alive.

            So, now Sam and Cas were in the king’s pantry, which was directly connected to the kitchen.   Many slaves shakily prepared dishes for all the demonic royalty in the castle with a couple of demon guards circling the room.  Slaves kept going in and out of the gigantic pantry while Sam stuffed the ingredients they needed in a hole in the brick stone wall.  Castiel picked out the not-really-food-for-human-consumption items and handed them to Sam.

            “Are there more?”  Sam asked with an English accent.  He put the stone brick back into place.

            “Yes.  We must obtain the Bowl of Eden from the lower levels and some more rare herbs from the king’s medicine mistress.”  Sam was pretty sure that Castiel was liking all the dialogue in this game.  He guessed the game was supposed to be set in some kind of British setting with emphasis on formal dialogue.

            “How shall we obtained the blood of the king?” Sam asked, facing Castiel.

            “During the great battle.  Once the blessed sword pierces the demon king’s flesh, we shall use the purified blood and the mixture shall be completed.”

            “Then the holy words shall be spoken after.” Sam paused and broke character.  “How the hell are we even supposed to get close to this guy?”

            “Your witch craft should weaken him enough for Dean to be able to cut him.”

            “No pressure.” Sam sighed.

            “Oye, Sam.”  An English whisper came from the entry way.  A dirty young man, maybe twenty and whom Sam remembered as Benjamin, stared with dull grey eyes. He looked anxious and timid.

            “What-?”  Benjamin started but was interrupted by a veiny hand grabbing his thin arm.  The human shook under the demon’s touch.

            “Do I see a problem?”  The demon’s fangs protruded from his lips as he spoke.  He was grotesque with a slimy snarl and crossed red eyes.

            “No, sir.  We are beginning to prepare Madame Belle’s dinner to be brought to her.  She requested extra herbs.”

            “The wench cannot drain a human like the rest of us.”  The demon muttered angrily.  “If she berates me once more because the wrong human served her the wrong meat, you shall be my next snack.”

            “Yes, sir.”  Benjamin muttered and visibly relaxed when the demon’s touch left his skin.  After taking a breath, a kind smile reached his face.

            “I am in need of your help with making the dish presentable.  The head chef cannot complete it herself.  She is very busy.”

            “Of course, my friend.  Castiel will aid, also.”  Sam returned the smile.  Benjamin had been here ever since he was five and no matter what crap he went through he still had that nice smile that could brighten even the most darkest of rooms in this castle.  He was pretty much Madame Belle’s personal servant since she had taken a liking to him.  Today though, he had a doleful cloud in his eyes.

            “Thank you.”  They followed the man out through the kitchen and to the preparation room which had plates stacked from the cobblestoned floor to the ceiling.  There were multiple tables lined up in aisles with many gold trays and other dirty slaves putting finishing touches on the prepared plates.  Human meat.  Every dish was filled with expertly, barely cooked human meat.  The effects that filled the room didn't stop at the sizzling sounds.  The smell made Sam sick but he also gave credit to Gabriel for going all out.

            Benjamin stopped at a corner table which had a medium sized golden tray with a silver plate and a silver cup filled with thin human blood no doubt.  Sam’s brows furrowed as he saw that the platter was already finished and he almost spoke up until Benjamin placed a white hibiscus flower on top of the saucy pile.  The hunter stared on as he remembered why kind of meaning that flower held.

            “Delicate beauty, Benjamin?  Madame Belle?”  Sam questioned with a smirk.  A sad smile slowly appeared as Benjamin positioned the flower better which sent a slightly anxious tingling to his heart.

            “No. Never.”  He lamented quietly as a tear slid down his cheek leaving a dirty streak.  Sam frowned and shared a look with Cas.

            “Who was it?”

            “Analise.” Sam’s heart dropped.

            “Your mate.”  Castiel stated with slight despair.

            “Madame requested Analise with much enthusiasm and the king approved.  I could do nothing.”  Benjamin turned watery eyes towards Sam and he could only look on with sympathy.  “Why must I be sought after by a demon?”  Benjamin grabbed the front of his potato bag attire and his knuckles went white.  Blonde bangs stuck to his face as Sam was looked upon as if sanctuary could be found in himself.  Sam looked around and found that they were being ignored and no guards stood in the room.  Then he faced his virtual friend, put a hand on his shoulder, and slowly pulled him into his chest.  Immediately, hands dug into his back and sobs were muffled.  Castiel put a hand on the back of Benjamin’s head as a reassuring gesture.  Sam shared one more look with Cas and knew what he needed to do.  As he thought about it, though, it made him feel sketchy since it became a stone that would kill two birds by using his virtual friend's situation.

            “Benjamin.”  Sam pushed his friend back a bit.  He tried to give some sort of comforting smile but the dude’s girlfriend was killed to be eaten. There was nothing that could be done to help cushion his loss.  “Let Castiel and I take your place tonight and serve the mistress.  Go to your sister.”

            “But Madame-“

            “We shall shield you from her wrath.  You shall not worry, my friend.”  A grateful smile shone through a tear stained face as Benjamin nodded.  “Thank you, Samuel.”  Sam side stepped and Benjamin slipped passed him.

            “This does not bode well, Sam.”  Castiel stated as they watched Benjamin retreat through the trembling slaves.

            “This is the only opportunity we have to gather the herbs in Madame’s quarters.  And I know this is just a game, but I feel really sorry for him.”  Gabriel’s games were getting darker, weren’t they?

            “I agree.  Though, I'm growing uncomfortable.”

            “Why?

            “Madame Belle seems to be known for taking a liking to the slaves with mystic eyes.  My own do not stray from the definition.”

            “Is that the ego Dean told me about from the last game?”

 

* * *

 

            “He leaves me and he couldn’t even spare me a drink.”  Crowley muttered to himself angrily.  He leaned on his hand and tapped the wood of the throne he sat on with his fingers.  And why did he have to wear this blasted armor!?  It was not at all comfortable and made the demon loathe Gabriel and his fashion sense even more.  He couldn’t take any of it off and he was sure he was wearing make-up.   _Make-up_.  WHY!?  Why was this happening right now?  He was clearly busy and on top of his very full business schedule, the king of hell had to prepare for a new kind of threat which he should have seen coming anyway.  He had no time for this, whatsoever.  Once he thought it  _couldn't_  possibly be worse, he was powerless.

 

            Crowley felt like he got the short end of the apocalyptic stick.  Those ludicrous, self-righteous, angelic imbeciles!  This was what happened when you make a deal with something much more powerful than yourself.  Not that he could have refused or anything.  The bloke would have probably smote him into a nonexistent oblivion if he refused and if the heavenly being didn’t “ _should-have-had-a-V8_ ” the demon, life without his throne probably would have been much, much worse.  Either way he saw it, he lost and the only chance he had at keeping his status in hell and not dying was making that almost-one sided contract with the gardening angel.  Just his luck, right?

            “Yo, Crow.”  Crowley inhaled and shut his eyes tight.  Maybe this was all some kind of demonic dream caused by a very powerful spell from one of those witches he might have pissed off in the past.  The demon slowly opened one eye and saw Gabriel standing in front of him with crossed arms and his six lightly golden wings folded against his body.  He stereotypically wore golden armor with two long swords strapped to his back.

            “And here I thought you would never phone me after such a beautiful night.”  Sarcasm was the demon king’s first language.

            “Are you kidding?   _Our night isn’t over yet_.”  Gabriel ended the sentence laced with dangerous undertones.  He slowly stalked up to Crowley making the demon straighten in his seat.

            “Look, as much as I  _love_  abductions and alternate realities, I simply do not have the time to play with you.  I haven’t a clue as to why I am even here.”  In a blink of an eye, Gabriel slammed his fists onto the throne’s armrests, making them crack.  His wings flared out dangerously shadowing Crowley’s vessel fully.

            “About that; you know EXACTLY why you’re here.  As for time, you’ve got all the time in the world, well, until the guys come and complete the game.”

            “Which, I am sure, ends with my death, yes?”  Crowley questioned with much disinterest.  He could see where this was going and it was only inevitable at this point.  Gabriel leaned in closer, looming over the king of hell.

            “You could say that.  Now, your problem is figuring out how to get outta here in one piece and how painful you want your death to be.”

            “My spidey senses are tingling.  I’m sensing a short term deal, then?”  The archangel smiled and even Crowley got goose bumps.  “Shall I do the honors, dear?”

            “May I?”  The demon rolled his eyes knowing the question was mostly rhetorical.  He would have loved to have argued who goes first but really time was of the essence.  “Be my guest, love.”  Gabriel leaned back and put a finger to his chin as if he was in thought.  There was no doubt that this bastard was screwing with him and all Crowley could do was sit there and seethe gracefully.

            “You tell me who brought me back and why and I’ll let you be on your merry way back to your office in  _mostly_ one piece.”  Crowley opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel waved him off.  “I already know you revived me and I know you didn’t do that by yourself.  You just do  _not_  have enough juice or much motive, in that matter.”  Crowley closed his mouth again with a sigh.  What he had to deal with on a day to day basis.  A business man never sleeps.

 

            “How about you leave me be,  _in, guaranteed, one WHOLE piece,_  give me a dramatic death as painful as the game would allow and I just tell you of whom I am associating myself with.”

            “I’m sorry.  I didn’t hear you include ‘the why’.”

            “I feel what is being offered is sufficient, don’t you think?”

            “No.”  Gabriel responded threateningly.  His eyes palely glowed angrily at Crowley but he was sure his irritation matched that of the archangel’s wrath.

            “That’s too bad.” The demon spat back, glaring at the annoying bird.  Then, Gabriel let his wings relax against his back, the tips resting on the floor.  He shrugged and turned away from Crowley.

            “Suit yourself, your highness.  Looks like you made time to hang with us for a little while longer.”  Gabriel waved a goodbye and flew out the window.  It was quiet again, just how Crowley liked it, until he remembered that his hands were without alcohol.

            … _Bullocks!!!_

* * *

            Dean had just slaughtered another demon camp when Gabriel finally decided to let his presence grace the gory scenery.  He watched the archangel walk towards him, nodding in approval at the fiery damage.  The hunter wiped his glowing sword on a cloth that wasn’t bloodied by massacre and glared at the winged trickster.

            “Where the hell were you!?  An hour, Gabe!  This should’ve taken fifteen minutes but you just left when I conveniently ran out of mana!”  Dean complained as he sheathed the blessed sword.

            “Don’t hate the game, hate the developers.”  Gabriel stated, making sure his wings didn’t drag through any blood puddles.  “Besides, you’re doing great on your own.”

            “Yeah, but it’s slow and boring.  This game's too repetitive.”

            “You’re crazy.  Creatures of Contention is amazing and made Game of the Year in 2011.”

            “Whatever.   I just want variety.”

            “You’re going to regret saying that pretty soon.”  Gabriel chuckled before going into character.  “Come, Chosen One.  The palace lies not far.”

            “Of course, my guardian angel.”  Ugh, damn it.  He hated saying that and he knew Gabe was just trying to annoy the crap out of him throughout the game.  They had traveled a gazillion miles and took out any demon camp in their way.  Dean was pissed that they hadn’t come across a mini boss battle yet.

            “Where had you gone to, Gabriel?”  No matter how long they did this, Dean would never stop complaining about unwanted dialogue freely escaping his vocal cords.

            “That is nothing of your concern.”  Gabriel responded, leading Dean deeper into the ashy forest.

            “Am I not the Chosen One?  The one who must kill the demon king to save all of the human race?  Am I not entitled to more knowledge of-?”  Dean was cut off when Gabriel abruptly stopped and was in his personal space in less than a second with wings flaring outwards in intimidation.

            “You are only entitled to your duty to God and to the human species.  Nothing more.”  Gabriel growled.  How a short man could loom over him, Dean would never be able to figure that out.  The archangel spun around and wings slapped Dean’s face.  What was his character’s problem!?  Hostility at every corner and this dude was supposed to be helping him?  He seemed to see humans as inconveniences; a phase and yet the angel was here, saving them.  His loyalty to God must be astronomical.  They continued their walk through the forest, which held undefined noises and snarls that had Dean on edge.

            “How’s Sam and Cas?”  Dean asked normally after a couple moments of almost silence.

            “Great!”  And the hunter was a little blinded at the sudden change in mood from the archangel.  “Sam’s really in his emotional zone and Cas gets to exercise his distraction skills next.”

            “Good. They’re not dead, yet.”

            “The game would start over if they did because they aren't supposed to die.” Dean crashed into Gabriel’s back as the archangel suddenly stopped again.  It was like hitting a fucking brick wall.

            “Wh-?”

            “The Great Sentinel is approaching.”

            “The one that guards the tunnels?”

            “There is only but one, Chosen One.”  Dean was getting really sick and tired of that asshole’s attitude.  “And do you know why the sentinel guards the tunnels?”  Dean rolled his eyes.

            “I am not incompetent, Angel.”  The Great Sentinel guarded the tunnels because in them laid a hidden entrance to the castle itself.  Those tunnels were used by the last ruler of the country to escape if war ravaged the land and if he failed to protect it.  In this case, they were used to run from the demon who slaughtered the majority of his staff and his family.

            “I would hope not.”

            “Your character is an asshole, Gabriel.”  The archangel just shrugged then a cracking roar bellowed through the forest, shaking every tree and instilling fear in every single creature that unluckily walked this unholy ground.

            “How big is this thing, exactly?”

            “Nothing you can’t handle, Deano.”

            “That didn’t answer the que-“ The ground shook violently and whole trees fell and splintered in the distance.

            “Down!”  Gabriel yelled, knocking Dean down onto his back and wrapping his wings around them.  Dean could see through a gap between the archangel’s wings as a sea of fire blasted above them.  It became too bright, making Dean train his eyes onto the angel crouching over him.  Gabriel was clenching his teeth together and his face was scrunched up in a funny way, probably trying to keep the heat wave back.  The hunter patted the angel’s shoulder in mock comfort.

            “No need to cry, man.  It’s only a mini boss.”  Dean spoke with a smirk.  Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle.

            “He’s not so mini, C.O.”  Dean was about to comment on the acronym when suddenly, Gabriel flew off him as the Sentinel’s gigantic paw came down into the archangel’s side. He slammed through burning trees and out of sight.  Dean looked up and couldn’t help the horrified expression on his face.

            This was one behemoth of a rabid dog…thing.  Its face was not only canine like but it looked like a kindergartener decided that a normal dog face wasn’t enough and glued on different facial parts over it.  A cat eye; half beak, half muzzle, and instead of ears there were two black holes in the sides of the bulky head.  Its massive body definitely matched the convoluted theme with one canine paw, two horse’s legs and hooves, and one chicken leg.  A scorpion's tail completed the awful picture as acidic foam dripped from the creature's mouth.  Dean hadn’t noticed how the forest was on fire or how the flames blocked them in with the sentinel.

            Wow, just- Holy Crap!  Dean was nearly maimed by the dog claw as he used his mana to unnaturally dodge the incoming limb and landed a few feet away.  Gabriel was nowhere to be seen as the hunter ran around the Guardian to keep from getting hit.  He shot a few bolts of lightning from his hands but the creature didn't look phased.

            It was Dean’s miscalculations that led him near the beast’s rear end when the stinger did not hesitate to strike.  He noticed too late but before he was impaled, a bright light sliced through the left, rear chicken leg, amputating it completely off and temporarily hindering the attack.  The beast stumbled to the side, his tail flailing away from Dean.  Gabriel stood where the sharp light had ended with his swords out.  He had blood dripping from his forehead and one of his six wings was limp.  The angel looked at him and gave him a thumbs up.  Dean snorted, finally getting out of his initial shock.  He needed to play the game and he was half assing it which was going to get him nowhere.  He slid his blade out and spun it around his wrist as the monster regained his footing on three legs.

            The creature slowly turned around, each step shaking the world underneath them.  The low growling vibrated from his throat as animalistic red eyes glared at them.  Couldn’t really blame the beast.  Dean would be pissed, too, if an angel decided that having three limbs instead of four was the new fad.

            The beast’s muscled chest heaved and Dean barely had time to bring his glowing long sword up in front of him before fire rained down on him as the monster breathe out.  The blaze separated around him, engulfing the hunter completely.  The heat was intense and seemed never ending.

            Just before the fire ceased, Dean sliced his blade down, dissipating the blaze and without hesitation he shot forward.  He used his mana to launch himself up and over the impending muzzle that was so determined to rip him to shreds.  The beast roared as Dean landed on his head and stabbed into his skull.  The hunter only managed to anger the monster further.

  
            "DEAN!"  He heard before he felt his gut explode in front of him.  He let out an airy grunt before looking down and seeing the stinger that had pierced his armor. Then he felt himself being lifted and he was thrown into the ground.  There was no pain, thanks to Gabriel not making this so realistic but his character went into spasms before blacking out.  Before totally blacking out, he heard, "Ohhh, Cas is not gonna be happy."

            Damn archangel was excited.

 

* * *

 

            Sam and Castiel stood outside of the Medicine Mistress’ wooden door, confusion rolling off in waves.  They were just in the room with the creepy demon and Sam was so close to gathering the final ingredients without being noticed and then all of the sudden they were reverted back outside of the room with Castiel holding the golden tray.

            “This is puzzling…”  Castiel mumbled with knitted brows.  As Sam stood there silently, he came to remember that this was still a videogame and there were a couple of explanations as to what had just happened.  One, Gabriel got mad at Dean and sort of did a rage quit or two, one of them died and had to revert back to the last check point.

            “Dean might have died.”  Because the latter was more likely and since this WAS Gabriel, Sam doubted that the angel would die at all in this universe if it wasn’t part of the game.

            “Died.”  Cas stated with extreme incredulousness.  Sam was expecting the angel to ask the million dollar question but none came.  But Sam also suspected that Castiel was expecting him to clarify anyway and didn’t need to voice his concern since the angel knew that Sam was expecting Cas to ask his predicted question.  Wasn’t that the silent conversation held within the span of two seconds.

            “Usually in videogames, when you die, you regress back to a certain point.  It’s like giving you another chance to not die.  I’m sure it was Dean who died making all of us go back.”  Castiel stayed silent as he stared at the wooden door.  Sam was worried that he still didn’t understand.  That was, until blue eyes narrowed in anger and the door could have been set on fire.  “I have to endure that demon’s lascivious actions once again?”

            “And hope Dean doesn’t bite it, again.”  Sam could tell that Castiel did not like that idea very much because the tray started trembling slightly in the angel’s slowly-gaining-in-strength grasp.  “He won’t bite it, again, okay?  He’ll start being smart instead of reckless.  Just don’t break the tray.  We need it.”

            “I will smite him if he succumbs to his stupidity and meets his demise once more.”

            “He’ll deserve it.”  Sam concluded as he knocked on the door again.  The door creaked opened on its own revealing a dark green room.  The room was decorated to look like a rainforest but really it was all the plants being hung to dry and the ominous green lanterns scattered throughout.  Oh, and the stereotypical witch’s cauldron set near some categorizing shelves.

            “I sssmell my dinner!  Benjamin pleassse-“  The snake demon turned around from making her bed and frowned as she found two strange slaves in the place of  Benjamin.  “Where isss my ssslave?”  She asked menacingly and with narrowed snake eyes.  A split tongue shot out a couple times and her scaly skin shimmered in the green light.  She had no hair but her head was reptilian shaped and a black sheet-at least that was what it looked like-was wrapped around her important parts, dragging on the floor.  Gold bangles jingled on her wrists as she stepped threateningly closer.

            “Lord Ginnam had sent him away but in his place, Castiel will serve you.”  Sam attested stepping aside as if presenting a new prize.   Just like before, Belle’s snake eyes lit up and a wicked smile crossed her face.

            “Oh, are you not a handsssome ssslave.  Come hither.”  She ordered as she sat on her bed.  “Tall one, take my dinner.”  Castiel sighed, which rarely happened, but who would blame the guy?  Sam took the tray and placed it next to the shelves of sorted plants as Castiel walked over to the mistress looking less cautious and afraid than he did the first time this went down.  Sam hoped he would be less awkward, too, because he was embarrassed for the angel last time.  The hunter took the dishes off the tray and set them on the wooden counter.  He was going to use the tray to hide the herbs he needed because there was no way he could hide the plants on his being; remember the potato bag and no underwear thing?

            Castiel sat next to the medicine demon and he turned his gaze towards her eyes.  Her breath seemed to catch and her scaly hand was laid on his shoulder.  Then her hand slowly slid down the angel's arm.  Cas didn’t have to do shit to seduce a  _demon_ , no matter how many times he went through it.  He just stared and boom!  In your pants.  Sam wondered if Cas knew how powerful he was _exactly_.

            “Sssince when have you entered the cassstle, my kitten?”

            “I was captured not too long ago, my mistress.”  The angel’s low voice vibrated the air and the snake lady only looked more captivated.  Castiel needed to distract Belle enough so that Sam could do his thing and they can get the fuck out of there.

            “Where do you hail from, kitten?”

            “I do not find that important since my home is no more.”  Castiel feigned sadness by letting his eyes fall to the bed.

            “Oh, poor baby.”  The demon’s hands cupped the angel’s face, thumbs rubbing against his cheeks, and Sam gave credit to Cas for not flinching this time.  Sam slowly scoured the shelves and subtly picked out plants.   “Where isss your family?”

            “I have none.  Not anymore.  My wife had been killed and my brother had disappeared.  I am very much alone.”  Okay, Cas.  Don’t oversell this.  Sam laid some stems on the tray.  He had memorized what he had picked from the last time so he was sure there were going to be able to get through this faster.  A sick smile spread across the snake demon’s face.

            “My kitten.  I will give you sanctuary from your loneliness.”  An inhuman hand snaked up through Castiel's hair on the back of his head.

            “Please-“

            “Mistress.”  Sam called out turning around with the tray pressed against his torso.  Castiel was pulled into the demon’s lap at one point and the angel looked up at him pleadingly.  The Mistress glared daggers into him.  “I am truly sorry but Lord Ginnam requires us immediately.”

            “Castiel will stay.”

            “Lord Ginnam spoke of revoking your slave privileges if you were to withhold anymore slaves.”   Belle’s lip thinned and her grip around Castiel tightened momentarily.  “Those were his words, Mistress.  I am sorry.”  Green, scaly arms reluctantly loosened around the angel and he slipped out of her grasp without seeming like he was running from her.  “I will call for you when the darkness covers the sky.”  Castiel nodded quickly and lead the way out of the room.  The door closed and the angel looked like he could just fall into a pile from being so relieved.

            “Shall we retrieve the bowl?”  The angel asked, sounding exhausted.

            “We need to go back to the kitchen first.  Dean should be here soon.”  And with that they hurried but they would soon find out that the path back to the kitchen area would not be so easy to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you!


	6. Creatures of Contention Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Demon King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be saying this in every chapter: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS! I'm just writing for fun and all you guys are just a bonus to my school-centered life!
> 
> Anyway, Part 2!
> 
> I wanted to post this up a little bit early because I have plans this weekend that would disable me from actually doing much of anything, really. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Gore, Violence, Language
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/ I'm fun! Follow me! :D
> 
> Edit: Changed some things and added other things.

            “Your majesty.”  Crowley heard.  He opened his eyes and stared at, apparently, one of his demon knights according to the being's spiked armor and mask.

            “Speak.”

            “The Chosen One has defeated the Great Sentinel.  He continues to destroy our forces.”

            “You are not sending enough!  Send everyone to the tunnels!”  Crowley heard himself speak.  Well, wasn’t this a great predicament.  The King of Hell totally under the control of a pagan archangel, which was the most humorous sentence Crowley had ever heard, by the way.

            “But, my lord, our soldiers are scarce.  Most have been moved to the outer borders of the human territory.  It will take them three nights to journey back.”  What was up with this game?  They were all demons right?  Did none possess the power to teleport!?

            “Send what we have left.  Stop the vermin before they destroy my castle!”  Crowley’s voice bellowed and he took enjoyment in the way his minion flinched before scurrying out of the throne room.  He was so close to taking the deal Gabriel had so kindly put on the table but he was more afraid of what the other angelic bugger was going to do to him if he did tell the archangel.  But this was so incredibly annoying.  He just wanted to go back to running his hell, drinking his scotch, and securing his position in the underworld.  When bad things happened to him, why did it always link back to those ridiculous Winchester brothers?  He couldn’t be left alone for one moment could he?

            And it seemed he couldn’t fight against the control of the game, anyway, so maybe he should just play along.  He WAS a very good actor.  Might as well add that pizzazz the game was so in need of.

            …Crowley needed therapy.

 

* * *

 

            “Finally.”  Dean muttered as they entered what looked like a dining room with a long splintered table and broken wooden chairs scattered across the floor.  “You would think that with all the demons here one of them would have redecorated.”

            “Yeah, right?  Especially since the Demon King has an eye for the higher quality side of life.”  Gabriel indicated standing next to Dean.

            “Where now?”  Dean demanded suddenly.

            “I do not know this.”  Gabriel answered without missing a beat.

            “But you are an angel.”

            “You assume I know everything because I am of a different, more superior species.”

            “You knew the location of the tunnels.”

            “Please.   A blind monkey could have founded the tunnels.”  This was what it was like throughout the whole time that they have been in the game.   Just this asshole undermining EVERYTHING Dean had to say or do.  It was like he was arguing with Lucifer at every turn.  God damn!  Dean growled and turned on Gabriel.

            “You were sent here to aid me and yet you despise being here.  I have been questioning your reason as to why you accepted the responsibility of being my guardian.”

            “I am only following orders.”

            “Your loyalty to God must outweigh your hatred for human kind.”  Wings puffed out in anger as Gabriel stepped forward into Dean’s space with a hard glare.  This disregard of personal space must run in the family.

            “I do  _not_  hate humans!”  Gabriel bellowed.  “Humans are God’s greatest creation and I see reasons why humans shall live on every day.  It is the ones that give in to the greatest of sins without a thought.  The ones that give reason to Lucifer’s existence.”

            “Then why have you turned your wrath upon me!?”  Dean yelled back, not being deterred.  If the angel was angry at the corrupt humans then why was he mad at Dean, the Chosen One?

            “You may not have murdered but you have delved into many sins and yet, God had chosen you to be the one to lay rest the Demon King once and for all.  There are many other souls more fit than yours and I cannot understand the reason of God’s decision!”  Then, Dean dipped his head low with narrowed eyes.

            “Perhaps you are blinded by what you deem are my  _wrong doings_  to behold the true image of my soul that God recognizes.”  Dean noticed a muscle flex in Gabriel’s jaw before the hunter spun around and away from the angel.  He walked up to a random door and opened it.  Didn’t know where the hell to go but hopefully, it all led to the same place.  He walked through and, though he didn’t show it, he was relieved when he heard light footsteps behind him indicating that Gabriel was following.

            They walked down a hallway, turning whenever they got to the end and finally Dean stopped and turned towards Gabriel.  “I have an inquiry.”  The angel tilted his head curiously in a Cas-like fashion.  “Would you agree to find Sam and Castiel first?  They shall know where the Demon King resides.”  Gabriel’s face broke out in an impressed smile.

            “Ah, the Chosen One has acquired a brain.  They shall be in the galley if they have retrieved all that is needed.”

            “Where is the galley?”

            “Two stratums below.”

            “You know of the location of the galley but not of the Demon King?”

             “A difference lies between knowing the locations of the rooms and the location of a mobile demon within those rooms.”  UGH!  Semantics!  Dean inhaled keeping his growing annoyance from exploding from within him.  “Let’s just find our brothers.”

* * *

 

            Nononononono _nononononononono_!  This crap couldn't be happening right now!

            Sam hurried through the now empty kitchen with the Bowl of Eden holding the herbs from Belle’s room.  He practically ripped the loose brick out of the wall and quickly stuffed the remaining plants and parts of animal in the bowl.  He almost tripped trying to get to one of the counters in the kitchen.  He grabbed a smooth stone and begun crushing the contents together.  His hand fumbled a bit when an explosion vibrated the room.   _Shit,_ they were getting closer.

            The whole castle most likely knew that an angel had infiltrated the castle through the slaves.  Sam and Cas got caught in the basement, stealing the bowl.  Castiel had to use his powers to dispel the group of demon guards that came after them.  Sam almost dropped the bowl when Castiel’s wings suddenly sprouted from his back at the use of his powers, ripping the top portion of his potato bag dress and exposing his toned chest.  How the bottom portion managed to keep the angel decently covered, Sam couldn’t fathom.  The wings were mainly white as black outlined the upper parts of the arches.  They cut through demons in a blast of light so easily; Castiel needed no other weapon.  After a graceful spin and a huge blast of white light, bloodied corpses laid on the ground and they had ran for it.

            More demons caught up with them and Cas, now, was trying to hold them off while Sam finished readying the spell.  After crushing the living crap out of the herbs into powder, the younger Winchester peeked his head out of the doorway and watched as Castiel was thrown passed him and against the stone wall at the end of the hall.

            “Castiel!  The throne room awaits us!”  Sam yelled before ducking as a barrage of fiery arrows followed in Castiel’s wake.  The angel slowly stood up in irritation as he pulled an arrow out of his hip.

            “I cannot go to the throne room with you, Samuel.”  Castiel declared as he flew passed Sam to continue his onslaught upon the demons that inched closer.  Sam stepped out to better observe the battle.  “I will delay these insects so that you can meet your brother!”

            “I shall not leave you behind, Angel!”  Sam shouted.  He had let the game’s dialogue out without resistance.  He was actually getting used to being in character and going with the flow.  It was fun.  And they did  _not_  have fun almost at all.

            A steroid injected demon suddenly latched onto Castiel’s wings and pinned him to the ground.  Castiel let out a pained grunt before screaming in pain as the blue skinned demon pulled both of his wings in different directions with the intent of ripping them out.  Sam felt his body almost go into action when the ceiling above them seemed to explode and cave in.  When the dust settled, the demon was gone but the wall and floor behind where the demon had crouched was painted with blood and pieces of flesh.  Gabriel had lifted Castiel with a shoulder under the younger angel’s arm and an arm around his back ending with his hand on his hip.  Castiel’s wings were slumped against his own frame but still firmly attached while Gabriel’s slightly golden ones that came out of his right side seemed to fan out behind Castiel in a protective gesture.  His left ones were folded in.  Sam was finally snapped out of his daze when Dean jumped down from the new hole in the ceiling and onto the ground in front of him.

            Sam watched his brother take in the new paint and mouthed a “wow” before saying, “Geeze, Gabe.”

            “No matter what dimension we’re in, no one fucks with my brother.”  Gabriel said with a bit of irritation and Sam knew Dean couldn’t have agreed more.

            “Okay!  Let’s get this show on the road!  Where’s the throne room?”  Dean cut in impatiently.  That seemed to snap Sam out of his intense staring of Gabriel's wings.  The slight shudder he noticed seemed to be the result of his drooling gaze and he didn't know how he knew that.  Maybe it was because Gabe had caught him staring.

            “Your angel is hurt and you totally ignore it?”  Gabriel asked as Castiel slowly pulled away from him.

            Disregarding the possessive noun, Dean returned with, “He’ll be fine.  He’s an angel and I’m pretty sure angels in any game don’t need a hospital for a small boo boo.”  If Gabriel’s glare was anything to go by, Dean might have just signed his death wish with his own soul.

            “It’s okay to show concern for your friend, whom you’ve made out with by the way, when he almost gets his wings ripped off, Dean.”  Sam cradled the filled Bowl of Eden against his taut abdomen.

            “It’s a  _game._   We’re not in any  _real_ danger.”  Dean defended but received angry stares.  He sighed and looked at Castiel with a bored look and approached him.  The angel just looked up at him with a curious stare.

            “Are you okay, Cas?”  Dean asked feigning concern.  Sam watched as his brother started patting the exposed parts of Castiel’s skin.  Castiel just took it and watched Dean be an idiot.

            “Yes, Dean.”  Then, Dean made his way behind Cas and the angel tried to continue observing his actions by turning his head.

            “Are your wings all still attached?”  As Dean asked this, he touched the bases of both wings and let his hands roam the strong bone.  Sam was about to roll his eyes at his brother’s immaturity when Castiel’s voice cracked as he spoke, “Y-yes.  I'm fine.”  Sam wondered if his brother noticed.

            “Okay!”  Dean clapped his hands together.  “Angels are still in working order so, let’s go!”  Probably not.  Gabriel’s glare only hardened and Castiel only looked relieved when Dean finally stopped man handling him.  Cas’s wings were pressed against his back as much as they could and the angel sent an indecipherable look towards Sam before stepping forward.

            “The throne room is this way.”  He stated as he walked past Sam.  Dean joined Sam in following the angel and Gabriel followed a little behind them.  They were silent until Sam felt his brother internally snap.

            “Why is Gabriel still glaring at me!?”  Dean hissed as quietly as he could.  Sam leaned in towards him, their shoulders touching.

            “Maybe it’s part of the game.”  Sam whispered back, giving the situation the benefit of the doubt but totally failing because yes, Sam had an idea of why Gabriel was glaring daggers into Dean.

            “No, no it’s not.  I impressed the bastard earlier.  He shouldn’t be this mad at me.”  Sam started questioning his brother’s naivety.

            “I don’t know,  _Dean._   Why would someone be mad when someone else fondles their half-naked brother in front of them?”

            “I wasn’t fondling.”

            “And you looked like you were enjoying it.  A lot.”

            “So, what?”

            “I can’t believe we’re related.”  Sam muttered.  There was no way his bro was this ignorant.  “Have you NEVER considered that an angel’s wings could be an intimate part of their bodies?  Kind of like certain parts of my neck.”

            “Gross, Sammy.  I don’t care about your erogenous zones.”

            “Personal space, Dean.”  By this time, they had entered a very spacious hallway with lit candles on each side and a red carpet on the ground.  Paintings lined the walls and the person in them looked vaguely familiar.

            “What!?  Cas is the epitome of no personal space!”  Dean seemed not to care about the volume of his voice, anymore.

            “At least, he’s not molesting you!”  Sam shouted back barely noticing the angel’s wings in front of them twitch and the angel behind them cross his arms.

            “I wasn’t-!  Ugh!”  Dean threw his arms up but Sam knew that it dawned on his stupid brother that maybe, just maybe, he was most certainly feeling up Castiel and he was hiding the realization behind annoyance.

 

* * *

 

            Dean was only slightly aware that he might have been not really touching Castiel for the sake of checking for injuries.  At the time, he felt that he was trying to prove a point but really, it was not necessary and he couldn’t stop himself.  He was drawn to those wings before he even registered himself moving.  He wanted to blame the game but he was sure that this type of game wouldn’t have that type of scene between two men in it.  He kept telling himself that he just wanted to make sure that Castiel was indeed still a man and that the hunter wasn’t enjoying the taut skin of his exposed chest underneath his fingertips.

            So, maybe, yes, he was more or less, kind of attracted to male Cas and he let his urges get the best of him for a moment.  A moment that quite possibly landed him in an electric chair with an archangel.  And it was in the next moment that really had Dean worrying about how much bad luck he really had.

            After the door opened, Crowley was sat in the throne looking humorously armored with a very defeated expression.

            “Finally.  I was feeling very alone.”

            “Crowley?” ”Crowley!?”  Dean’s voice easily drowned out Sam’s calmer one.

            “Is he…?”  Sam started to ask.

            “He’s the real deal.  I abducted him.”  Gabriel casually walked into the golden throne room.

            “Abducted…”  Sam muttered, looking as if he was told to figure out what target market he should be selling Uggs to.  They should be sold to younger teenage girls but exactly what country was stupid enough to actually buy them?

            “Yes, the barbarian abducted lil’ innocent ol’ me and stuck me here in his little version of hell!”  Crowley complained.  “I would like to know HOW.”

            “Anyone noticed that he didn’t say he wanted to know WHY also?”  Gabriel pointed out and then whispered, "It's cuz he knows."

            “Why's he here, Gabriel?”  Dean demanded from behind the archangel.  He was very tired from dealing with angels dealing with the crossroads demon.

            “To make a deal that I would recommend him not to refuse.” Oh, good because that always ended well!  Gabriel faced Crowley, cutting off anymore questions.  “Before we begin kicking your ass, I need to know if we DO have a deal.”

            “Throw in a glass of '38 Mortlach and a detailed description of how you stole me and I will be honored to take your ridiculous deal.”  Dean was slightly flabbergasted when really he shouldn’t have been so surprised.

            “Would the primary parties like to clue in the third parties here?”  Sam asked.  Dean wouldn’t have asked the same question in that way so it was probably for the best that his brother spoke up first.

            “Yes.”  “No need.”  What was really off putting was that the responses were reversed of what Dean expected each to say.  Crowley was more than willing to share their deal but Gabriel didn’t see the reason to.

            “Might as well let the people who keep beginning and dispelling the apocalypse know.  I’m sure some details pertain to themselves; like everything else.”  All eyes turned to Crowley.

            “There’s another apocalypse?”  Dean asked, his anticipation fueling barely contained anger.  Really?  This sucked balls!  But it seemed to be happening all the time!  Blood, sweat, tears, soul, spirit, sanity.  EVERYTHING went into stopping apocalypse after apocalypse and STILL another one loomed underneath the stupid bullshit called the supernatural.

            “Don’t worry, loves.  No one  _close_  to you will start…or perhaps has started it.”

            “Who helped you bring me back?”  Gabriel cut in.  Whoa, Crowley aided in Gabriel’s resurrection?  This apocalypse must really be fucked up.

            “I think his name was Joshua.  God’s messenger or something related to that matter.”

            “So, Dad brought me back?”  Gabriel asked quietly.

            “I don’t know.”  Crowley responded with exasperation.  “All I cared about was eliminating any threats to my status.”

            “This involves hell?”  Dean asked.

            “When doesn’t it?  You ninny.  Sometimes I wonder how you are still alive.”  Dean was in the same boat, Crowley.  Along with the rest of the universe...But, hey!  He didn't have to insult him!

            “Okay, another apocalypse that’s so bad that God goes to the King of Hell and brings an archangel back.  What’s up with this apocalypse?”  Sam asked still cuddling with the bowl.

            “Joshua wasn’t exactly informative on the matter.  I was told that if it wasn’t stopped, if the wrong side wins, then my control over hell would be relinquished and once that happens everything after is unpredictable.  Literally, unpredictable.  Any prophecy or psychic I could get my hands on all told and saw different things.  All from fluffy kittens to the total annihilation of the universe.”  Then it was silent; letting everything set in.  Another apocalypse.  No surprise.  Not started by anyone close to them.  That was good, Dean guessed.

            And the uncertainty of the aftermath was so large that even God had to resort to seeking aid from a powerful demon to resurrect an archangel who wasn’t bent on the extinction of humans, power hungry, or wanting to kill the Winchesters, whom apparently were deemed worthy enough, or more like experienced enough, to deal with another end of the world.  That...that was pretty sketchy.

            “Now that I have rescinded the privacy clause of my contract with  _God,_  it’s time for your part of the deal, my dear Gabriel.”  Gabriel shrugged.

            “Okay.”  He agreed bringing his fingers up.  Crowley's eyes widened.

            “No!  Tell me how you kidnapped me first.  I will not be drinking rare alcohol with you telling me a bedtime story while I’m possibly bleeding out to my virtual death.  Leave me some dignity.”  The demon demanded.  Gabriel sighed a bit dejectedly before saying, “Fine, if you want to be so boring.”  Fingers snapped and a glass diamond cup with three fingers worth of scotch appeared in Crowley’s hand.  Dean stared wide eyed as the demon looked like if he were to die right then, he wouldn’t have minded a single bit.  As Crowley took the first sip, Gabriel began speaking.

            “I summoned you and you came.”  And that was it.  Crowley’s sip turned into a huge gulp that depleted the amber liquid.

            “I give you this long explanation of the end and you give me a seven syllable statement?”

            “I’m not sure how I can be any clearer than that.”

            “And why, if I may ask, do I not remember you summoning me?”  Dean watched a grin spread across the archangel’s face. Gabriel  _would_  be the one to get on every  _THING_ ’S nerves.

            “If you didn’t freak out so much, then you wouldn’t be asking that question.”

            “Let it be known how much I hate ALL of you.”  Crowley ended, practically giving up, as he threw the glass to the side.  The glass shattered and everything seemed to unpause itself.  The demon stood up and his eyes glowed red as he started levitating off the ground.

            “It is so very nice of the Chosen One and his followers to have joined me in this special occasion of mine.  The fall of mankind nears!  Children!”  Dean almost laughed when he caught Crowley’s very irritated expression as the game’s dialogue took over.  A stampede was heard as the castle walls shook.  Apparently, there were more demons in the castle than anyone had thought.

            “Cas, protect Sam and we’ll get the blood!”  Gabriel ordered with much authority.  Castiel nodded and started to lead Sam to a more strategic part of the room.  Gabriel turned to Dean.

            “I’ll get Crowley on the ground when Sam’s spells weaken him enough and you need to be on him.  We need that blood, Dean.”  Gabriel was in his zone.

            “Okay, I got it.”  Dean replied in a childish tone.  He already knew what to do.  Gabriel gave a half smile before jumping into the air to meet Crowley.  Cas got Sam behind the throne just as demons flooded the room.  Bird skeletons that were enlaced with dark electricity dove at Dean and he easily sliced through each one with the blessed sword.  It started to become challenging when lower classed demons ran at him in groups of five.  Just like the rest of the game, these mobs were going to come at him in levels of difficulty.  He only hoped that his mana wouldn’t be used up by the time he got to the harder baddies.

            He heard harsh words fill the air as Sam started the chant.  His words carried over the clashing metal that was happening over Dean and over the sounds of expelling energy.

            “Get the witch!”  Crowley yelled from up above as dark flames engulfed Gabriel.  Gabriel spun, his wings slicing through the flames and canceling the heat around him.  A new wave of demons appeared but their new objective was getting to Sam, making Dean panic.  He was slightly relieved when he heard Cas doing his part behind him.  The older Winchester was pretty much the front line of defense here and any demons he missed Castiel ended up killing them and keeping them away from Sam.

            Dean was on a roll as he fought his way from one side of the room to the other and back.  He barely used any of his mana.  Until the medusa looking priest demons appeared.  These bitches were ridiculous!  Besides being hopped up on magic juice and voodoo, when close to death, they would disappear in a cloud of smoke and appear in a different part of the room.  It was incredibly annoying!

            A pained yell came from Crowley as he flinched away from Gabriel.  The angel took the opportunity to tackle the demon into the ground.

            “Dean!”

            “Kinda havin' trouble!”  Dean strained, grabbing a medusa before she poofed and cut off her head.  A few more gathered around him and Castiel swooped in pushing them back with a flap of his strong wings.

            “Go!”  Castiel ordered before taking on the new wave of demons.  Dean ran over to Gabriel who was pinning a struggling Crowley.  The angel unpinned the demon long enough for Dean to stab through the vulnerable part of Crowley’s armor, just above the opening of the neck.  Crowley gurgled angrily before taking the blade out of his neck and threw it across the room, his hand attaining gigantic blisters.  He let out a roar and dark energy exploded from his body, knocking both Dean and Gabriel back.

            And away from Sam.

            Crowley slowly got up, holding his neck and anger radiating.  Demons ripped at Dean’s armor as he laid on the ground.  He saw Castiel pick demons off trying to get to the hunter.  He also saw Crowley head towards Sam’s location.  Another spell started and Crowley quickened his efforts.

            “No!”  Gabriel shouted from Dean’s right.  Castiel pulled the hunter out just as Gabriel picked the hunter's blood soaked sword up.  Castiel and Dean were in the air as they watched smoke come from the archangel’s hands.  The sword, apparently, didn’t like anybody else holding it.  Gabriel tackled into Crowley’s back and they both rolled on the ground.  The sword flew from Gabriel’s scorched hands and immediately, Sam ran out from behind the huge chair and swiped as much of the purified blood into his palms, ignoring the heat that sizzled his skin.  A couple of snake demons made their way towards the unattended bowl.

            “Cas, we gotta stop them.”  But Cas was already a couple seconds ahead of him as the angel and hunter dove towards the demons.  Dean didn’t think Cas would do it and that was why he might have let out a very unmanly shout as Castiel dropped/threw him into the snake demons.  Sam finally made it back to the bowl and dropped what little of the blood he managed to scrounge up while Dean wrestled with the hissing demons.  Sam’s voice was low when the game’s dialogue came out of his mouth.

            “Nooo!”  Crowley screamed out dramatically along with the demons that were still roaming the castle.  Inhuman screams filled the walls and the demons around Dean released him and squirmed on the ground in pain.  The hunter went to stand next to Sam, to watch Crowley’s death scene take place.  Gabriel knelt next to Crowley, bloodied and wing crippled.  Castiel hovered above them; his wings slowly moving through the air.

            “This world belongs to the humans and it shall remain that way for centuries to come.”

            “Yeah, Yeah.  Can I just get on with my death, now?  I am still very busy.”  Crowley complained from his pained state on the ground.  Gabriel rolled his honey eyes.

            “Play your damn part and you can go on with your  _hellish_ day.”  Please, God, don’t let Gabriel start up spewing puns out like a second language.

            “Quick and painful.”  Crowley stated before clutching his still bleeding neck.  Gabriel rolled his eyes and motioned for Dean to walk over.

            “I need you to cut through from here,”  Gabriel motioned from Crowley’s shoulder after he took off the demon’s chest plate. “,and stop right next to his heart.  Twist after five seconds.”  Dean shrugged and dragged through the demon’s shoulder receiving an excruciating scream in response which set his heart off in a race.  The glorious strained gurgling sound that emitted from the demon’s throat when the sword sizzled next to the heart sent pleasurable goose bumps down Dean’s arms which he had to ignore.  Or else he would end up reverting back to something he did not want to be.

            “You have not seen the last of me!  I shall come back in a different form!  I-“ And Dean twisted the sword to save himself and Crowley from the misery of the script.  Liquid squirted out of the demon’s mouth before finally dying in a pool of his own dark blood.

            “That felt good.”  Dean concluded flexing his hand as Crowley’s body disappeared.

            “Next game!”  Gabriel announced as he jumped up from his kneeling position.

            “What?”  Sam ran over.  “We just find out there’s another apocalypse and you still want to play games?  Gabe!  We have to deal with this!”  Dean understood the urgency coming from his brother but he didn’t want to save the world just yet.  He was going to milk this small break of theirs.  Did that make him a bad person?

            “It’s not happening today.  Don’t worry.”  Was Gabriel’s response before a blue door appeared in front of them.  Sam’s mouth dropped open in disbelief as Dean recognized bitch face #12.

            “But-!”

            “We’re gonna play until we get bored.”  It was amazing how child-like an archangel could be, especially with a bag of chocolate covered raisins in his hands.

            “Gabriel, I suggest playing just a few more games.  Sam and Dean do not have your stamina and require rest because they're humans.”  Leave it to Castiel to be reasonable and act like the responsible adult.

            “When did you become the smart parent?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.  He expected a blank stare but instead he was graced with an interesting response.

            “I would assume it was when you became my responsibility but then that assumption would be incorrect.  Gabriel took a liking to me before he fled heaven and he has always been…unorthodox.”  And just like that, Castiel managed to insult both Dean and Gabriel in one blunt go.

            “I did not  _flee_.  I simply moved out of a hostile environment.”  Ignored.

            “Let’s go with Cas’s idea.  A few more games wouldn’t hurt.”  Dean was surprised Sam had compromised so easily and so damn fast.

            “Hopefully.”  Dean added in because when did anything not hurt?  Gabriel seemed to pout before giving in.

            “Ugh, fine.”  Then Gabriel quickly flew up and grabbed Cas.  Castiel was caught off guard; their wings tangling together in a mess of gold and white colors.  “Ga-“  Before Castiel could voice his concern, they disappeared.

            “So, so far, we’ve killed Hitler as 1940s American soldiers.”  Sam started, recalling the night’s events.  Was it still night?  Felt like they have been playing for weeks.  “Hunted for treasure-“

            “Rocked it out!”  Dean added in with much enthusiasm.

            “You made out with Cas-“

            “It was the game!!  Is that the only thing you remembered!?”

            “And we killed Crowley-“

            “In a skirt and dress.”  At this, Dean received a glare from his brother.  What?  Sammy was still wearing that potato sack.

            “And there’s a new apocalypse.”

            “You forgot that we found out about Gabe’s man crush on you.”

            “Should I be asking what could happen next?”  Sam sighed and Dean patted his little brother’s shoulder.

            “We shouldn’t waste our time.”  Because, speaking from experience, nothing went as predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really into this one as much as the other chapters but I still had fun bringing Crowley in and I just love being Gabriel. Decided to go a bit deeper in this part and add to the plot. Next chapter, we're diving into multiplayer! Till next time!
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	7. The National Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Objective: Protect and escort the President to all of his meetings. Extract when finished as quickly as possible. There is word of a covert team pursuing the President with the full intention of assassination. The President must not die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all will like this one. :D And I guess I have a cheesy romantic situation in here. I sorta suck at getting people together progressively, I think. I don't know.  
> This game is based off Halo and Call of Duty and their V.I.P games.
> 
> Warning: Any calculations are completely made up, keep in mind I make up almost everything, language, violence
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/ Love you!
> 
> Edit: The usual change and add some things here and there

            "You did the right thing, Al.  I promise we will both benefit from this and the country thanks you."  Gabriel proclaimed with a smile and a strong hand shake.  He wore a sleek, grey suit without a tie, top buttons undone, _"I want to be the cool, drop dead gorgeous President, Sammy baby"_ , and gel slicked back Gabriel's hair.  Sam didn't know if getting use to the pet names was a good or bad thing since the warmth in his cheeks made an appearance every time Gabe used them.  And every time THAT happened, images of the archangel's face close to his flashed in succession as the theory of men thinking about sex every seven seconds became true.  Since this was a chain reaction, Sam felt as if Gabriel knew what he was thinking every single time an image of the archangel naked entered his mind because said angel would stare at him until Sam finally would snap out of his daydreams.  Amber colored eyes would meet hazel ones and Sam would never miss the dark, knowing glint in those honey syrup eyes.  He was pretty sure that the angel made sure he caught that look.

            And so, Sam tried extra fucking hard to blank out his mind.  He could be just paranoid but if there WAS a trickster/angel in his head, he wanted to try and NOT give any satisfaction to the egotistical divine being by letting him know how much brain power the hunter was using on him.

            "It better, Mr. President.  Iraqis are not going to be happy about not being supplied with my weapons."  Al playfully warned; Australian accent heavy.  With the threat of World War III shadowing the whole world, the President was willing to even take on a black market weapons smithing company to ensure that the right countries get cut off.  By giving this company a place to manufacture in the heavy jungles of the Philippines and quality resources at inexpensive prices, the U.S. gets supplied with weapons and attains the company's loyalty.  They  _did_  supply the Middle East with guns, so they were still sketchy in the Sam's book.

            "That's the whole point."  Gabriel stated with hands in his pockets  and shoulders slightly leant back.  It was like the President was trying to start a new war instead of preventing it.  Gabe had said multiple times that he was just preparing for it.  Sure.

            "Mr. President, we need to go."  Sam prompted from behind Gabriel.  He wore an all black suit with a black tie and a clear, curled wire hanging from his ear.  Sunglasses were in his pocket and his hair was just as product filled as Gabe's.

            "Your secret service is bossy, huh?"  Al asked, repacking his briefcase.

            "Someone has to keep me in line, right?"  Gabriel winked at Al and received a chuckle.  Come on, Gabe.   _Stop wasting time!_

            "I see an interesting friendship in our future."  Al stated before saluting to Gabriel.  The President waved as his new found ally turned and left the Caribbean hotel suite.

            "You _know_  why I'm being so pushy, Gabe.  Cas and Dean have been showing up at all of your questionably ethical meetings trying to assassinate you.  I'm pretty sure we have a mole and they wouldn't be getting so close to us if  _you_  didn't try to act all badass with everybody!"

            "It's part of the game."

            "No.  I've played  _The National Agenda_  and this is not the main story.  We're playing the objective based multiplayer part.  Either side can win and anything goes."

            "Well, then..."  Gabriel started as he faced Sam and placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder.  Heat radiated from the firm hand as the angel leaned up and, stealing some of Dean's stubbornness, Sam stood his ground, ignoring how his lungs seemed to shrivel up and cease working.  "...you probably should be bossier."  Sam glared as Gabriel threw open the bedroom double doors.

            "Before we go, I have a question."  Gabriel stated, turning back towards Sam.  There was a California King sized bed covered in a red comforter with golden patterns.  The frame and head board were white and white rose petals were littered EVERYWHERE.

            "I'm sorta afraid..."  Sam muttered as his eyes scanned the closed white blinds.  The sun was in the opposite side of the sky so this side of the hotel was shrouded in shadow.  This was about the time Dean and Cas would show up...

            "Wanna have sex?"

            If ever there was a time for Sam's humongous brain functionality to cease and fail without certain recovery, this would be it.  The hunter's focus and paranoia were instantly forgotten as hazel eyes sharply snapped towards the forward archangel.  No thoughts ran through his mind and all bodily function calmly ran on autopilot as the question hadn't settled in properly.  He must have been silent for awhile because he had an archangel in his face with snapping fingers.

            "W-What?"  Sam croaked.  The gears stuttered as they finally caught up with what was just asked and everything went into overdrive.  His mind, heart, blood, temperature; his  _sweat glands._   Everything raced and increased in intensity as Gabriel looked up at him with a small smirk and traced the left lapel of Sam's jacket.

 

            "Want. to. have. sexual. intercourse?"  No.  Sort of.  Maybe.   _YES_.  It was a yes but the shock disabled Sam from saying so.  The possible consequences of saying yes made him freeze.  There were always repercussions when you said yes.  They were too experienced on that matter.  " _Is this a dream_ " vaguely made an appearance also.  He couldn't believe this was happening because:  WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

            He definitely was into Gabriel, A LOT.  Since the beginning?  Probably not but something opened up in Sam's resolve every time they encountered the prankster.  He let himself deny any attraction to the asshole because Gabriel was a monster, then an angel, then dead.  This was what happened when feelings were deleted but not fully erased and then the virus comes back when the wrong folder was opened.

            Sam's gaze averted back towards the windows as he muttered very weakly,

            "No"

            That was when he saw it.  A trembling light.  Reflected light.  The light stilled and Sam went into action.  "DOWN!"  He yelled as he tackled Gabriel to the ground.  He only noticed Gabriel's abject expression for a second before they fell to the floor.  Glass shattered around them as a single round went off and Sam was immediately dragging Gabriel with him and out the door before automatic rounds destroyed the rest of the windows.

* * *

 

            "God damn, Sammy's good at this."  Dean complained as he set up his .50 caliber rifle on the stone ledge.  First, they tried to get up close and personal, thinking that would be easy.  Take out Sam and kill Gabriel.  If both Dean and Cas didn't hesitate while contemplating, _could we really kill our brothers_ , then they probably would have won already.  Every time their employer gave them coordinates of where Sam and Gabriel would be, they would go with a new strategy in their pockets and every time, Sam would slither himself and the President out in the most bullshittyish ways.  His brother probably got way better when he realized that Dean actually wanted to kill him.  Call it motivation.  Dean wanted to win and rub it in Gabriel's stupid smug face so, sue him.  And, anyway, it was a video game and the older hunter was very competitive and annoyed at this point.

            How the hell did Sam and Gabriel keep managing to elude them so well!?!?

            They had almost done everything from being undercover to setting up explosives and still Sam managed to get Gabriel out in one piece.  If they didn't kill smart ass shortie this time, they would definitely lose because this was the last mission.  Last chance to destroy their brothers.  And it sucked that both teams could predict each other's actions but somehow Sam and Gabriel knew how to use it against them better than Dean and Castiel.  But this time, they wouldn't know what hit them because Dean had a new toy and Cas was his spotter.

            "I sometimes think you underestimate your younger brother."  Castiel stated next to the hunter.  He was looking through a scope, surveying the area from their position on the roof.  The hotel was directly across from them but the room they needed was two floors down.  No biggie!  Dean got this!

            "Speaking from experience, Cas?"

            "I understand why my brothers would assume my incompetence and weakness.  Looks are very deceiving."  Castiel responded, not moving from his spot.  The sun beat down on them harshly and Dean had resorted to wearing a black tank top with sunglasses glued to his face.  The sun was why there was a flexible ice pack around the whole barrel of his sniper so that the inside didn't bake enough to affect his accuracy.  He couldn't really take off his pants unless he wanted to be running around, fighting in his boxers...he was really considering it, though.  Dean finally let the rifle's butt lean against the corner of the ledge and he turned towards Cas.  Castiel was leaning with an elbow against the ledge and the scope in his hand.  He wore a tight fitting, black shirt and matching cargos. A watch wrapped around the angel's wrist which he absently played with.  Not only was this weird, because Cas was sweating as much as Dean was and angels don't sweat (leave it to Gabriel to be really authentic with effects in his alternate realities), but the whole image of the angel being some sort of assassin was sort of hot.  Good thing he really wasn't one or else the world would be screwed because the dude was good at it.  Since this was a multiplayer they had more free will and Cas appeared to know what to do when the situation got really crappy.  He even suggested they use the sniper in the first place.

            "The blinds are shut.  I want to try infrared."  Castiel stated.

            "But it's like a hundred degrees out here.  The heat would screw everything up."  Dean wiped his forehead on his forearm...on second thought...Dean decided to use his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face by taking it off and balling it in his hand.

            "A hundred and ten..."  Castiel seemed to trail off causing Dean to catch a glimpse of his angel through his shirt.  He caught blue eyes shifting downward on his torso before traveling back up and locking aqua eyes with forest green ones for a split realizing second.  The human smirked to himself, his shirt hiding his face and finished up drying off.  He tossed the shirt aside as Castiel continued and looked away.  "Or I will be able to see their body temperatures through the heat and give you the chance to kill Gabriel."  They both have gotten over talking about killing their brothers because they were losing.  It got really competitive.

            "So, it's so hot out here that you'll be able to see Sam and Gabe's cooler signatures?"

            "Yes."

            "Sweet.  This is it, Cas!  We have to get 'em this time."  Dean smiled as he loaded up the sniper.

            "I know."  Castiel reached into his black backpack and pulled out a more electronic scope.  He placed it on a mini-tripod and decided the original scope should also have a tripod so he would have his own pair of binoculars.  The infrared would place where the Sabriel team was and the normal scope would have him pinpoint exactly where to shoot.  Dean assembled another weapon on the stone ledge next to his rifle.  Imagine a mini turret and imagine it portable. A tripod held it up as Dean let it rest, pointed up.  Castiel resumed looking through his scopes and the hunter noticed the small smile of achievement on the angel's face.

            "Can you see 'em?"

            "Yes.  There's an extra body.  We have to wait."  Castiel stated.  They were only here to kill Gabriel and Sam and they didn't want to kill anyone important to their employer's cause.  Dean leaned against the ledge, coming up to just below his hip, facing Cas and with that smirk playing on his face.

            "I saw you checkin' me out, ya know."

            "I was simply admiring my own work of recreation."  Castiel didn't miss a beat or move from his spot and Dean felt only a little irritated that he didn't receive a less calm response.  But the angel defended himself so fast that the hunter couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat.  That was right...Castiel rebuilt his body...and he was being haughty about it!

            "Yeah.  Checkin' me out."

            "Your definition of 'checking someone out' is different from the definition of veneration."  Castiel stipulated adjusting the lens.  His lips were drawn tight and his jaw flexed.  He was acting more human throughout this whole ordeal and Dean couldn't tell if it was the games teaching him how to be human or if the whole patient angel thing was just a facade and his composure was slowly breaking down because of the hunter.

            "How?  Checkin' someone out  _is_  venerating."  Okay, Dean wasn't sure what venerate meant exactly but at least he could deduce that it was in the same ball park as admiring.

            "With the intent of fulfilling one's sexual desire.  It's a mating ritual I've observed."

            And Dean couldn't help himself.  "Did you venerate me with sexual desire, Cas?"  He was looking for mutual attraction, that this wasn't a one-sided crush.  He was going to stomp on his feelings for Cas if the angel wanted nothing to do with him in that way.  He didn't want to destroy their relationship by wanting to pursue a different level that wasn't in the friend zone.  But if Castiel showed something akin to having human desire...

            On what looked like instinct, Cas's head snapped towards him and the hunter was sure the angel didn't mean to flick his eyes downward once more before looking straight at his face again.  The slight widening of blue eyes and the realization that had set in them gave it all away.   Dean smirked before Castiel spoke,

            "No."

            There was as much conviction in that one syllable word as a wife who happily murdered her cheating husband saying "Not Guilty" with a smile.  The lying angel went back to looking through his scopes with a frown.  "I can't accurately adjust for the heat.  Your shot will be off and the third heat signature left the room."  He stated, obviously trying to change the subject and focus back on the game.  Guess this would be as good of a time as any to "make a move."

            "I have an idea."  Dean stated scooting the sniper backward just a bit and held it so the weapon was parallel with the ledge.  "Kneel here.  Can't get any more accurate than giving me readings from behind the rifle."  Castiel didn't move.  Only stared at Dean suspiciously.  "Come on, Cas.  We need this shot and unless you want to take the gun, you're gonna have to get on your knees." The blatantly flirting human tried to stop his smirk and stop the look in his eyes he knew was there by looking away and bringing his lips between his teeth.  After a hesitant moment, Castiel took both of his scopes off their tripods and positioned himself behind the long weapon.  Dean lifted the butt up and motioned for Cas to scoot forward so that the rifle could just barely hover over the angel's right shoulder.  After finally settling, the hunter took his place directly behind his divine being with calves between his knees and his whole front side pressed firmly against the length of Castiel's back.

            Dean couldn't tell if the angel had actually stopped breathing but he definitely had tensed up.  The rifle didn't quite sit right against Dean's right shoulder so as he ordered, "Scoot up", he thrusted lightly with his pelvis earning him a surprised grunt.  Castiel did move up, leaving a small space between them, and finally the sniper almost felt perfect against his flesh.  He couldn't look through his scope until Cas ducked down a bit and so he waited as the angel put the infrared scope up to his right eye and then the other scope to his other eye.  The infrared went down a couple seconds later.  The whole time, though, Dean practiced self control and he never had to try so hard.

            "The target is twenty degrees below our position and accounting for the hundred and ten degree temperature, your trajectory will be flatter and the bullet will be able to retain more force than-"

            "Cas, just tell me where to shoot."

            "Ten degrees down; Twenty five left."  Dean leaned his head in towards Castiel's ear.

            "Pull the strap and have your mind blown."  He chuckled.  The hunter could feel the angel roll his eyes and saw the slight movement of the ear as his breath ghosted over it. Castiel leaned forward, butt rubbing against the front of Dean's dark jeans, and peeled the Velcro apart on the blue ice pack around the barrel.  The ice pack fell off the building as Castiel sat back onto his calves, leaning against Dean's exposed chest.  The hunter didn't know what he did but he was able to snap himself back to reality as his mind was only focused on what was going on against his jeans.

            Maybe he wasn't ready for this...

            Castiel was low enough so that the rifle sat perfectly against Dean's shoulder and the hunter could comfortably use his left hand to adjust and rotate the sniper to the exact spot.  His face was close enough to see through his scope and his left hand held onto the grip on the underbelly of the weapon.  Cas leaned more on his left shoulder trying to be out of the way as possible.  Dean breathed in with a finger on the trigger and held his breath.  In the next second, the new toy went off and the recoil was fucking horrendous.  Dean only grunted as the rifle angrily shoved itself back, almost dislocating his shoulder.  Castiel then kneeled back up, bringing the infrared scope back up to his eye.

            "Gabriel's still alive.  They're both on the ground and moving."

            "Shit!" Dean hissed angrily as he hurriedly pushed Cas forward and ran over to his mini turret.  Then he started spraying without restraint into the room with high hopes of fatality.  Castiel was leaning over the edge surveying the room.

            "They're gone!"  Castiel yelled towards Dean who threw the turret off the building in a frustrated response.  "They seem to be...heading towards the roof...That's odd."

            "Sammy probably called for a helicopter or somethin'.  We have to cut them off two floors up."  Dean was pretty much ripping his back pack apart.

            "You have the grappling hook?"

* * *

 

            Sam and Gabriel stopped in the staircase after the rounds stopped destroying the side of the hotel to help calm themselves.

            "I think Dean's mad."  Sam stated as he took his gun out.

            "No. He's  _pissed_.  Castiel's probably running thin, also."

            "Castiel's pretty much the most patient person I know."

            "Well, yeah, but he's with  _Dean._ "  Sam nodded in agreement at that.  "He's probably molesting him again."

            "I don't think he is."  Not really.  When Dean found something he liked and wanted, he went after it...most times.  He never was one to have limitations set upon...anything, really.  Sam would be lying if he said he didn't see this coming.  It was subtle but he had a sense of what would happen.  He just didn't want much part of it.  "If he is and if it bothers you so much, why don't we just quit playing and deal with the apocalypse?"

            "Sam, whatever I do, the end result will be the same.  And who am I to stop my favorite baby brother from being happy, even if it's with a dick.  He's actually been in denial."

            "In denial?"  Sam questioned. He had an idea of what Dean's angel would be in denial about but that was kind of unexpected.  He figured Dean would be the one to push feelings away even when something good happened to him.  Sam expected to be hearing, "What!?  I'm not into guys!" or "I don't want to destroy our 'profound bond'."  Castiel seemed like he would be open to receiving affection from Dean not reject the attraction and then finally have sex after a few attempts of being pushed away like a Bond Girl.

            "I've been tapping into everyone's conversations through every game.  I thought that was obvious.  Dean's been flirtin' up a storm before he started shooting at us and Cas has been trying to ignore him."  Gabriel explained as he fixed his hair.  Sam's eyebrow shot up.

            "Soooo, you've been cheating."  He received a hurt frown.

            "No!  I have to do it to make sure everything's going smoothly.  I've been a good boy this whole time.  You guys wouldn't be winning all the time if I wasn't."  This was very true.  It seemed Gabriel's reason for being a good sport was for pure entertainment...Or he was letting them win for another reason.

            "I guess that's...very nice of you."  Sam started to ascend the stairs again.

            "Just trying to get you to li-...get into your pants."  Gabriel corrected himself mid sentence.  Sam froze and the archangel passed him taking every other step.  Sam just barely caught the stony expression as Gabe practically lunged up the stairs.  His face betrayed what the archangel said and Sam knew Gabriel was down trodden about him saying no but he had to have known that it wasn't the time...maybe the angel wasn't planning on actually doing the deed.  Maybe he just wanted to know if he actually...  Sam sighed and made an attempt to catch up to the childish being.

            "Gabe!  Wait!"  Sam was surprised that Gabriel actually obeyed.  There was one more flight of stairs before they got to the roof.

            Sam panted as he approached Gabriel from behind.  The archangel only turned to lean back against the railing with hands in his pockets as some kind of acknowledgement to the hunter's nearing presence.  Now that nothing was shocking Sam into physical and mental inability, he felt confident in addressing this issue.  His hand gripped the metal railing next to Gabriel and he had to look up at the shorter man because the angel stood a few steps higher than him.

            "Look, Gabriel.  Stop sulking because you're an idiot."  Gabriel's jaw dropped which amused Sam.  "It's not that I don't want to have sex with you.  I just don't want to do it now.  We're in the middle of not dying."  Sam's insides were buzzing but his voice remained steady, talking like what he just confessed was totally fucking normal and was every day conversation material.  Sam felt Gabriel's laser beam eyes on his face but he was avoiding any eye contact.  But when he accidently stole a glance at the archangel's face, Sam had to take another step down because hunter alarms went off in his head from seeing the dark predatory look.  The corner of Gabriel's lips twitched upward slightly and Sam could just see the pheromones radiating through the haze of extreme self-confidence with underlying motive.  Sam was very, VERY nervous.  Especially since the angel didn't seem like he would respond.

            Sam was about to tell him to stop looking at him like he was a red velvet cupcake with a chocolate cream cheese filling and a whipped topping when the sound of glass shattering sounded behind the closed door leading to the floor they were on and stomping was heard.  Sam didn't hesitate.  He pushed at Gabe while saying, "Go!"  They ran up the stairs and as they neared the roof entrance, a door burst open just below them.  Sam looked over the railing and saw the Destiel team, who were sweaty and one without a shirt, start up the stairs.  Determined green eyes met amused hazel ones for a couple seconds before his brother ran to catch up to Castiel.

            "You're dead, Sammy!"  Dean shouted.  Sam only laughed and dragged Gabriel out onto the open rooftop.  Immediately sweat formed on both men as the heat was almost suffocating.

            "Geeze, couldn't pick a cooler map?"  Sam asked, putting his sunglasses on.

            "You mean like the Alaskan Wilderness map?"  Gabriel questioned back.  Sam rolled his eyes but his smile never left his face.  Yeah, he was having fun...and probably hiding his excited nervousness under that smile.  He just confessed that he wanted to have sex with an archangel in a supernatural male vessel; give him a break.  It was okay to go a little crazy, right?  Sam led Gabriel around a corner.

            "Stay here and keep quiet.  I'll try to hold them off until our ride gets here."  Sam ordered as Gabriel smirked.

            "Oh~You're takin' my advice about being bossier."

            "Bite me."  Sam muttered as he quickly took his place besides the door.  He took off his jacket and waited.  It only took a second before the door was kicked open.  It didn't matter who came out first but Sam was sure that it would be Dean.  He threw his jacket at Dean's face who was very caught off guard and slammed into the opened door.  He lifted his gun and aimed at Dean but Castiel rushed in, kicked the gun out of his hand, and punched him in the face.  The dark haired angel probably had the same determination in the real world when someone threatened Dean.  Sam blocked a few more punches until Dean joined in.

            "Go find Gabriel."  Dean took over.  Castiel nodded and backed away.  The hunter brothers took a moment to circle each other in their fighting stances and they both were smiling.

            "Now, we're gonna find out who's the better fighter."  Dean switched his leading foot.

            "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dean."  Sam retorted.  If he could stall longer then they would be able to get out of this in without a scratch in the helicopter.  Sam saw Castiel round the corner where Gabriel was supposed to be but no one came back out.  He expected Castiel to make Gabriel known but it was like they had both disappeared.  Sam didn't have time to dwell on it for long because his brother lunged at him with a punch which Sam dodged and reciprocated with an attempted sweep of Dean's legs.  Dean jumped up and tried to kick at Sam's face after he landed.  Sam leaned back too far as Dean's foot passed his face.  The younger brother fell on his ass but immediately somersaulted backwards onto his feet.  He brought his arms up, blocking Dean's second attempt at kicking his face in.

            The older brother's foot tried for a third attempt but Sam caught his foot, though, he didn't have time to smash in Dean's leg as the brother jumped up and swung his free foot through the air using Sam's grasping hand as a pivot point.  Sam was quick and as the older brother was still in the air, Sam quickly dropped his foot making the man slam into the hot roof.  Dean grunted and rolled away to avoid Sam's incoming kick to his gut.  He scrambled to his feet.  No breathing, though, as Sam's fist came at him from the side.  Dean brought his arm up and Sam's punch was blocked.  The younger hunter tried to go for a body shot with his other fist but Dean caught his wrist.  Dean wrapped his other set of fingers around Sam's other wrist and then they were still.  They stared at each other; panting. Total stale mate.  One could use his legs to get some kicks in but the other would continue to block.  One could head butt but would it connect?

            They were trained by the same person and they sparred with each other.  There was no way either one would win at this point.

            "I think it's about who can hold out the longest."  Sam breathed.  Dean laughed in response which made Sam chuckle because when his bigger brother laughed seriously, Sam felt at ease, as if the life they were living was worth it again.  Worth all the bullshit they went through and will go through.

            "Too bad we can't sit here for days and find out."  Gabriel voiced as him and Cas made their appearance.  Gabriel held Sam's 9mm gun up and Castiel had his hands up in surrender in front of the archangel.

            "Damn it.  Isn't he supposed to just be the President?"  Dean asked under his breath.

            "The cool, drop dead gorgeous President."  Sam answered using Gabe's words.  Dean shook his head.  They didn't move as the angel president poked the barrel of the gun into Cas' back, urging the younger angel forward.  Gabriel's jacket was gone and his dress shirt was fully opened with most of the buttons ripped out and his sculpted chest was exposed.  His light brown hair was humorously messed up; long hairs sticking up in weird ways.

            Castiel's wardrobe was in a similar state.  His black shirt was ripped at his side; hanging down enough to expose skin.  His hands were bleeding a bit as if he tried to break a fall against the ground.  His hair was impossibly wild.

            "So, what?  We gonna just stand here?"  Dean asked.

            "Pretty much."  Was the response.  No wind, no movement, no sound.  Sam could feel his brother tremble with impatience and uncontrolled anxiety.  It  _would_  be like his brother not to be able to sit still for a few minutes.  And the threat of Sam and Gabe winning hanging over the older brother's head did not help.

            "Sabriel."  Dean commented.  Really.  This moment couldn't have been any more random as if a crow had slapped Sam's face.  On second thought, the crow would be more expected at the height they were at.

            "What?"  Sam and Gabe asked at the same time.  Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

            "It's what I've been referring to you guys as. Your names put together.  In my mind."  Dean explained.

            "So, you got so lazy in your mind that you had to put our names together?"  Sam questioned as Dean loosened his grip on his wrists.  The older brother was probably trying to give him a some sense of confidence so Sam would make a move.  Not gonna happen.

            "Do you have a lot of internal monologue, Deano?"  Gabriel asked as the muzzle of his gun lightly touched Castiel's back.  Both Sam and Dean knew what that meant and Sam tried to signal to the President that what he was doing was a mistake.  Dean just shrugged.

            "Then, you and Cas are...Cean?  Caan?  Casean?"  Gabriel tried.

            "Destiel."  Sam cut in.

            "Why, Sam, it's like you've already thought about this."  Sam gave the archangel a small smirk before remembering that the gun was still poking Castiel in the back.

            "Gabriel."  He hoped that the angel would understand the tone in his voice and not think that Sam was chastising him.

            "So, Destiel and Sabriel.  Awesome team names."  Of course, the archangel wouldn't notice.  Sam saw a look pass between his brother and Castiel.

            "Gabe!  Move-!"  Then Castiel spun around quickly, skilled hands sweeping down and slipping the gun from Gabriel's shocked hand.  Sam kicked in Dean's stomach as the older brother seemed distracted enough by the near victory.  Dean grunted loudly as he doubled over and let go of Sam.  The sound of helicopter blades cutting through the hot air was announced and Sam felt extreme relief.

            Gabriel managed to regain his composure as he slapped Castiel's gun wielding hand away, stuttering the younger angel's movements.  Sam used this opportunity to tackle Castiel to the tar floor and they rolled to the edge of the roof.

            The gun free fell off the building as Castiel hung off the edge with just Sam's hand holding his own.

            "I suggest you let go so that you will have a larger chance of winning."

            "Thing is, I don't want to be on the receiving end of Dean's hell bent death glare."  Dark brows knotted in confusion at him but he ignored it as he lifted Castiel enough so that the angel's hand was now gripping the edge.  He helped get the other hand to grip the edge also and then he quickly got up as Castiel muttered a thank you.  Dean and Sam ran past each other as they headed towards their angels with haste.  Gabriel was on the ground and Sam concluded that he had tried to stop Dean from getting to Sam and Cas.  The taller brother hauled Gabriel up by the arm and smiled victoriously when the helicopter landed on the building, the breeze from the blades refreshing.  They ran and jumped into the metal box.  As it took off, Sam looked down and saw that Dean had brought Cas up back onto the roof and was glaring at them.  Dean threw his hands up and he heard, "AHHHGH!"  Even Cas was amused at Dean's misery.

            "See you next game, Loser!"  Sam yelled from the flying contraption.

            "Wow, Sam.  Good sportsmanship.  I'm glad I'm bringing that side out of you."  Gabriel retorted with a raised eyebrow.  Sour Patch Kids were caught in his mouth and happily chewed on as Sam smiled at him, showing teeth.  His smile only grew bigger when he heard, "ASSHOLE!" echo far behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about the bullet's trajectory Cas went on about is true. Got it from the second site on Google after typing in "How does temperature affect bullet trajectory?"
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter and the next one is just as fun because I'm getting into Gabe and Cas's brotherly relationship.
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	8. Clean Sweep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester Brothers vs The Angel Brothers
> 
> The Chief of Police and the lead Detective are in pursuit of the perpetrators who are behind the string of bank robberies. If the thieves get away with all the money, their careers are ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to figure out a timeline here. Samandriel has not happened yet...but it may or may not happen. So, we're in season 8 before Samandriel dies. The demon gate trials have not happen.
> 
> I change character POVs all the time because I like variety and working with the effect that happens when you're in a different character POV.
> 
> There's not really a game I based this on. Well, maybe there is but really, REALLY loosely. Like, Grand Theft Auto. There is a lot of dialogue I think but I have never really noticed before in other chapters.
> 
> Warning: Language, Car chase, Cas in a uniform, a horrible attempt at Shakespearian, bromance
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/ I'm Tumblr obsessed.
> 
> Edit: The usual.

            Dean's back was pressed up against a rough wall as he leaned casually; waiting.  People continued pouring in and out of the bank's entrance he was near, ignoring how suspicious the hunter looked in a black cap and a matching back pack hanging off one shoulder.  At least, he was wearing regular clothes:  dark grey hoodie, almost too snug jeans, and converse sneakers.  He definitely looked the part of a teenager looking for a thrill rather than a criminal master mind.  And what kind of name was " _Clean Sweep_ " for a video game?  Were these people running out of ideas or something?

            The older brother kicked a small pebble out of boredom.  Sam was behind the bank messing with the alarm system.  Dean learned that waiting was okay and if running into the bank like a gun wielding idiot fucked things up then he wouldn't do it...again.  He definitely got bitch face #2, 3, AND 10 when he did that the first job along with Gabe and Cas chasing after their asses.  The angels, or in this case, detective and chief of police, started pursuing them once Dean and Sam finished the first job.  The hunter smirked as he recalled the angry archangel's voice bellowing behind them as the officers ate their dust.  They haven't heard from them since then which Dean justified by saying that the hunters were really good at being criminals.  And Gabriel just sucked.

            Was Dean being biased?  Yes.  Yes, he was.  He was still pissed off about Gabriel tripping him in the last game when Sam and Cas were hanging off the edge.  The hunter wasn't as frustrated as he was before because him and Sammy were on a fucking roll!  On their last job and their angels were nowhere to be seen!

            In this cops and robbers multiplayer, the hunter brothers' goal was to rob several banks, each one harder than the last, and get away with the money and to the safe house.  If they were caught and arrested, they lost.  It was weird when their objectives were plastered on the wall of the safe house.  But it was easy peasy.  Especially since Gabe and Cas....Gastiel?  Cabriel?  Castriel?...Although, Castriel and Gastiel were amusing, Dean thought he would just go along with the "Angel" team.  The angels were after them and they seemed to not be chasing them so all they had to worry about was robbing the banks.  He really should be worrying about where the angels were but he didn't think it mattered.

            The ear bud, that was connected to the walkie talkie in Dean's pocket, in the hunter's ear, buzzed to life with his brother's voice.

            "I disabled the alarms.  Let's go in five."

            The older brother quickly opened his backpack and pulled out his M16.  The backpack was once again slung on his shoulder and he rushed through the glass doors.  Dean locked the doors and then put his gun up.

            "Alright, people!  Everybody in front of the counter and on the ground, face down!  And for those of you who still don't know what's going on yet:  this is a robbery."  Dean yelled out as he pointed at the scattering people.  At this point, Sam had come from the back dragging along a few more people, including the branch manager.  Dean was glad that most of the people were being quiet as he didn't need to tell them to shut up.  Sammy organized people into a tight circle in front of the clerk counter.  There were about twenty people and Dean helped in zip tying everyone's wrists together.  A couple women were sobbing and his brother tried to calm them, because that was who he was, but there was only so much a giant man with a gun wearing a leather jacket could do.

            "Okay, basics."  Dean dictated standing up.  "Don't move.  Don't be a hero.  Your cell phones won't work and those panic buttons?  They don't work either."  He received the normal terrified expressions.

            "We're not gonna hurt you-" Sam started, adjusting his walkie talkie on his less snug jeans.

            "But we will."  Dean warned.

            "-and we're only interested in the vault."

            "So, Mr.-"  Dean leaned in towards the sitting, balding man to glance at his name tag.  "Flood.  You're up."

            "Why me!?" The man cried with wide eyes.

            "Don't play dumb, alright?  You know all the codes, so you're in the hot seat.  Do I really need to attach a threat?  Told you already that we WILL hurt you and you do not want to find out what will make us  _hurt_  you, got it?"  Dean hauled the whimpering man up and shoved him in the direction to the back of the bank.

            "Wow, Dean.  In character much?"  He heard.

            "Last job, Sammy, last job."  The older brother answered.  Dean kept prodding the unfortunate manager with his gun and left Sam to baby sit.  The hunter just hoped this wouldn't take long and the man would just cooperate.  They were so close!  And it would be great to rub Gabriel's face in it.

            But,  _of course_ , nothing was that easy.

* * *

 

            "I feel like we have some sorta disadvantage."  Gabriel voiced from within the confines of a meeting room.  The angels were holed up in the district's police headquarters.  After almost catching Dean and Sam the first time around, the hunter brothers were being extra careful.  Every time the angels thought they were going to attack one bank they would attack another and Gabriel and Cas weren't quick enough to intercept them.  They had to get their shit together if they wanted to win.  "This is their last job, Cassie."  Gabriel looked at his blue eyed brother who was sitting slightly forward in a plush, rolling chair with his hands folded on the dark brown table in front of him.  The archangel smiled to himself as he was reminded of how awesome his fashion sense really was.  Castiel was wearing a sharp, black police uniform with all the bells and whistles and the cop hat was like the cherry on top.  Like a formal Chief of Police.  Yup, Gabriel was amazing.

            His off-black suit was just as pristine.  A wide silver tie and shiny black shoes; Gabriel was sleek and he knew it.  It didn't stop there, though.  He never skipped the matching fedora and he was wearing Castiel's trench coat.  The younger angel was pretty peeved but Gabriel said to deal with it.  After that, Castiel proceeded to "accidentally" pull the chair out from under Gabriel.  That was why the archangel didn't sit in chairs anymore, unless Cas was at least a room apart from him.  He concluded that his younger brother's behavior was entirely Dean's and his own fault; teaching the younger angel bad habits...

            "We have exhausted our resources and we have no leads except for knowing that Dean and Sam seem to be committing their crimes only in the East Downtown area.  We have, most likely, lost.  We ARE hunting for hunters so it only makes sense."  Castiel stated with a frown.

            "Not yet, bro."  Gabriel smiled before turning towards the town map stuck to a board.  Many different colored circles littered the map along with angry x's.  The archangel squinted at the pathetic map.  "Since they need one more bank, the game will most likely give us an advantage.  Mostly out of pity.  All we have to do is wait."  Gabriel circled an area on the map.  "The game will also make them rob the top tier banks only, which are here."  He pointed at the red circle.  Castiel tilted his head and had a small disapproving look.  Gabriel glared back.

            "What?"

            "Your knowledge of what's to happen is cheating."  His younger brother stated.  Why did people keep thinking that he was cheating!?

            "First of all, everybody knows what happens in this game and they do the noob thing and wait out the whole time.  Second, I am not cheating!  Don't..."  Yes, Gabriel was going to pull out his guilt card because it entertained him and he was frustrated.  "...Don't you trust me?"  And you would think that after sacrificing himself to try and kill Lucifer, it would make him somewhat trustworthy.

            "I didn't sa-"  And leave it to Gabriel to become comically over dramatic.

            "Oh!  My wall-eyed brother!  I lapsed at thy mad delation.  Thou judicious, for I, not absolute but deserving!  My heart lies heavy; honest; coiled, and reason for thou inherit me.  Thou brave angel but balk my-" By now, Castiel stood next to Gabriel to look down at him with squinted eyes that the archangel ignored.  All of the sudden, a fedora fell to the floor as the older brother was encased in a hug and, really, he DID NOT see that coming.  He was so shocked that even the height difference didn't bother him.  Gabriel was frozen with his arms up and his face half way buried into the younger angel's shoulder with arms around his neck.  Was his Shakespearian really that good?  He thought he did a horrible job.

            "I am showing my gratitude for your sacrifice by hugging you."  Castiel clarified still not letting go.

            "I can see that..."  Gabriel muttered into Castiel's uniform.  He felt...felt....good.  He had to admit it.  It was like being hugged by his angel brother was the best thing in the world at that moment.

            "I've missed you a great deal though our time together was brief, even in Heaven.  Welcome back, Gabriel."  Then, Gabriel had his arms around Cas and only kind of cared that this would have to be the girliest hug between two brothers ever.

            "Thank you, Castiel."  He responded sincerely.  He had definitely missed a lot and being not dead was just great.  Being welcomed like this really tied that apocalyptic gift together and he was willing to bask in it for just a little bit.

            "You're welcome."  Gabriel made to pull away because if he didn't, no one would and he was sure that Castiel would stand there hugging him for an eternity.  But the angel held tight and his badge was poking Gabriel in the shoulder uncomfortably.

            "Cas, I'm really liking this broment we're having and all but we still have a game to play, dude."  Castiel immediately let go and actually looked bashful but he was smiling which made Gabriel smile.  "Alright!  Now-"

            "Captain?"  A woman police officer had poked her head in and addressed Castiel.

            "Yes?"

            "The security system at Lamberg Bank was disabled five minutes ago"

            "And there we go.  That place is at the Croft and Lara intersection.  They have the largest amount of reserves in their vault.  They were planning on moving them to their main branch but apparently Dean and Sam," Sean?  Dam?  Win...Winchester...brothers...Wincest...Gabriel bit his bottom lip, "had other ideas."

            "Thank you."  The officer nodded in response before closing the door.  Then Gabriel burst out laughing.  Yes!  Wincest was very, very hilarious and he planned on using it.

            "What's so funny?"  Castiel asked, suspicion evident.

            "Wincest."  Was all that came out of Gabriel's mouth before he doubled over in laughter again.  Castiel tilted his head before a look of realization came over his face.

            "That's what they call the brothers in fan made fiction."  This stopped Gabriel and made him look up at Castiel.

            "What?"

            "Chuck Shurley wrote his visions down as novels.  All of his visions were of Dean and Sam and the novels gained many followers.  Some of them wrote their own versions that paired the brothers together on a intimate level."  Okay,  _wait_.  If Gabriel knew this shit was going on, he probably would have shown up more often.  That crap was ultra hilarious and, god damn it all, Chuck needed to be saluted.  He wished he could have had the pleasure of meeting that prophet.

            "Winchester incest?"  Gabriel asked, his eyes tearing up.

            "Yes."  Castiel answered matter-of-factly which made Gabriel suck in a breath and put a fist to his mouth to bite down on his knuckle.  This was great and he was never going to let this go.  He let the breath out after a moment and picked up his fedora.

            "Okay, okay.  I'm good."  He reassured through his shit eating grin.  "Let's go catch us some Wincest."

* * *

 

            "Dean!  What's taking so long?"  Sam yelled from his seated position on the clerk's counter.

            "Jesus, will you hold your horses?  I got it opened."  Dean came out grasping the manager's shoulder.  Sam sent him a weird look and the older brother knew that the balding man was smiling.  The manager wouldn't give up the codes and Dean felt like hurting or killing him wasn't going to do anybody any good so he took a shot in the dark and asked the man out on a date.  He told him if he opened the vault then they would go out.  And wouldn't you know it, the manager was very homosexual and very willing.  Dean should really stop asking questions but was  _that_ even in this game?

            The manager was pushed face down onto the ground like everybody else and Dean sighed heavily.  "Okay, need your duffel bag."  He threw at Sam.  The younger brother dug into his backpack and then handed a folded up grey duffel bag to Dean.  The older hunter smiled and let his gun hang off his shoulder.

            "Woo!  We're almost there!"  Dean held his hand up and Sam high-fived him as he passed.

            "Hopefully everything goes smoothly."

            "Don't jinx it, Sam."  And Dean was in the giant, armored safe again.  He stood in the middle, basking in the copious amounts of specially stacked green bills.  So much money!  Too bad it was all fake and virtual.  Or maybe not.  This was Gabriel after all.  Some things had to be real.

            So, when Dean started stuffing money into both of their bags, he stuffed his pockets and maybe tucked a few large bills in his shoes.  Gotta get money where you can and this wasn't  _so_  illegal.

            Dean almost didn't hear his brother when he called out to him because the greedy hunter was too focused on stuffing a few more bills into the almost exploding bags and zipping them up.  But the urgent nervousness sent those hunter alarms off in his head.

            "Uh, Dean...?"

            "What?"  Dean finally zipped up the bags and lifted them up in his hands.

            "You might want to come out here."  The hunter froze for a second.  Please, oh, please, let it be small unicorns stampeding through the bank and not anything that would hinder their escape.  Dean quickly made his way back out to the lobby and the flashing blue and red lights made his stomach drop.  Sam was quickly shutting the blinds in the windows and making sure there was no other way in.

            "How...?"  Dean voiced, dropping the bags near a green couch.

            "I don't know. I disabled the whole security system.  Well, except for the vault because if the vault goes offline then..."  Sammy trailed off as he closed the last of the blinds.  The doors didn't have any so the area where the now-hostages were, was open to snipers.  It was getting dark also, so infrared was the scope of choice.  Only something that was made out of the same material as the bank vault MIGHT be able to stop a .50 caliber round, which they would most definitely have in this game.  They were totally fucked.  It was only a matter of choosing life or death.

            "What, Sammy?"  Dean asked angrily.

            "If the vault goes offline, it tells the security company.  What if that same technology went into the rest of the system?"

            "Why didn't we catch that in the bank's protocol handbook thingy?"

            "That thing was pretty dated...I couldn't find a more recent one."

            "Damn it, Sam."  Dean rubbed his face and threw his hat to the side.  Sam glared at him as he walked behind the clerk's desk without his gun.  The cops wouldn't shoot an unarmed man and they haven't given them the choice, yet, to surrender but that didn't stop the older brother's fear from settling in.

            "Hey, you try hacking into the heavily firewalled system of a bank, which seems to have an unlimited amount of funds, without being caught."  Sam spat at him.  "Anyway, this was gonna happen.  It was too easy."  And Dean agreed.  He should have seen this coming but, shit, he couldn't help but hope.

            "We gotta find a way to get them to not kill us.  They'll have a ton of snipers out there and SWAT's out there."  Dean pointed out, sitting on the couch.  Where was his whiskey when he needed it?

            "I know."  Sam responded.  Both brothers visibly jumped as a shrill broke the still air.  Dean turned his head and they shared the same panicked look.  Dean was slightly relieved that he saw the gears moving in Sam's eyes.  He seriously did not know what to do.  Sammy picked the corded phone up and casually answered, "Hello?" as if it was one of their phones a person was calling.

            "Hey, Sammy!"  Even Dean heard the annoying archangel's voice.  Sam winced and pressed the speaker button and put the phone down. The older hunter stood up and made his way next to the desk taking care to not let his gun swing around.

            "Someone is a little too happy for being on the losing team."  Dean commented smugly.

            "Oh, Dean.  Forgot you were there."  Gabriel caused a scowl to appear on the hunter's face.  "In that case, hey, Win _CEST_ ers!"  Again, Dean and Sam looked at each other but this time they shared a suspicious look.  Immediately, Dean was reminded about Chuck and the Supernatural novels.  Of course, Gabriel would know about that!

            "You know about that?"  Sam asked at the same time Dean spoke, "Please don't call-"

            "Decided to call your team Wincest then Cas goes on to tell me all about the books and it was just perfect."  Gabriel explained excitedly.  Damn, trickster...

            "Gabriel..."  Sam started.

            "I've got a laptop here and WOW, people write a lot.  Wanna know what else Cas told me?"  The amusement was so clear, the air itself felt mischievous.

            "No."  Both Dean and Sam demanded wanting to get on with the game and hopefully not talk about how fan girls thought that incest was cool.

            "He told me," Gabriel started, blatantly ignoring them, "about that alternate universe that Balthazar threw you guys in and I tapped into it with Sammy's laptop.  Supernatural fanfics definitely are in huge abundance and Destiel is ginormous!...And well, so is Wincest-"

            "Which is really gross by the way."  Dean commented.  Being gay is one thing but being gay for your  _brother_?  Ick!

            "Most of the Destiel fics almost always have Sabriel.  Like, one can't be without the other or somethin'.  It's really interesting.  I'M even becoming a fan."  Was this really happening right now?  Were they really discussing an alternate universe's TV show fan pairings?

            "Gabriel used a very elaborate ritual to access the databases residing in that alternate universe.  He was very determined to read those stories."  Castiel added in.  "His perverse infatuation with you, Sam, made him biased against any stories that didn't involve you both in an intimate relationship."  Dean was surprised to hear a bit of displeasure in the angel's voice.  It was as if the angel brothers have been arguing about what stories were better.  Like it was an incredibly important subject.

            "Cas!" There was rustling and then Gabriel's voice sounded further away, "You've been going on about how amazing the authors are in the Destiel fandom.  You're biased, too!"

            "Cas is reading them, too?"  Dean asked curiously if not a bit crabby, also.  Were they doing this the whole time?  Now it made sense why they haven't been chasing them.  They were fucking around!  See, now, this was weird:  two angel brothers, who seemed to be finding a new brotherly bond and acting as such, arguing about something that was so unimportant to what was going on in this already unreal world.

            "That's beside the point, Dean."  Was his angel's response.  Dean was going to start pulling hairs; probably Sammy's because his hair was more in stock than his own.

            "THERE IS NO POINT!  Are we even play-!?"

            "Dean.  Dean!"  Sammy slightly scolded putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.  "Calm down."  The older brother just glared with his mouth slightly open.  Calm down!?

            "Can we just play the game, Gabe?"  Sam asked towards the phone.  Yes, please!  This was getting ridiculous.  How many times have they asked that question!?  Dean just wanted to win already.

            "Fine."  There was a moment of silence before Gabe spoke up again, "Give up or die."

            "Not much of a choice."  His younger brother stated.  If Dean wasn't mistaken, Gabriel was thinking he had already won.  The archangel obnoxiously sighed into the phone.

            "I have the whole building surrounded and very precise crosshairs trained on your heat radiating heads.  So, yeah.  Not much of a choice."  Which was true.  If any of the brothers lifted their guns an inch, their heads would explode.  They wouldn't even have time to kill a hostage.

            "You see, Gabriel, that's where you're wrong."

            "Oh?  How so?"  Dean stared at Sam, trying to figure out what the dude was up to.  It definitely became unnerving when a light smile graced his lips.

            "We've got a bomb."  There was silence.  Dean hoped his brother could read the obvious question on his face.  When the hell did they bring a bomb in here?  Sam grabbed a pen from a cup and a business card.  He wrote down "No bomb" and passed it to Dean.  New question.  What the hell were they going to do with this bluff?

            "I call bullshit."  Gabriel accused but the doubt of calling said bullshit was not hidden well which got Sam smiling more and crossing his arms confidently.

            "Call it what you want, it's still a bomb.  Fun part?   _You_  don't know what kind it is or how it's triggered.  Either way, we die, the hostages die and we all lose."  Dean's eyebrows lifted as he made a silent whistle.  He was smirking and loving his brother's very empty threat because their angels were being played and he bet that they were getting nervous.

            "I know you're lying, Sam."  Gabriel continued his accusatory low tone.  Crap, he was serious.  He could actually know that there was no bomb.

            "No, you don't, Gabriel."  Sam countered.  Dean was close to giggling as he imagined how conflicted the archangel must be at that moment and possibly infuriated at not being able to actually tell if the younger hunter was lying or not.  The older brother was impressed with Sam's Jedi mind tricks.

            "What do you think, Cas?"  Gabriel asked.

            "I can't tell you if Sam's lying.  I apologize.  Though, since real death is not a threat, having an explosive is very likely."  The angels were playing right into their hands and the feeling of achievement ran through Dean's veins.  He wondered why it got him all excited.

            "What'll be, Gabe?  Lose or lose?"  Dean was really digging his bro's spunk right now.  He was trying to sell their bluff so Dean guessed he had to be full of himself.

            "Not much of a choice." Gabriel stated with Sam's words.  The archangel sounded like he was impressed, also.

            "Well, you do need to arrest or kill us without any causalities and we have hostages with a very  _live_  bomb.  So, yeah, not much of a choice."  Sam heavily mocked.

            "Why does this feel like foreplay for you two?" Asked Dean.  It looked like he was taking too much enjoyment in bantering with Gabriel.

            "Was it as good for you as it was for me, Sammy?"

            "Ew." Dean voiced before Sammy started talking.

            "We have demands."

            "Demands?"  Dean looked at Sam and mouthed " _We do_?"

            "Someone has to make a move or we'll be here forever."

            "What makes you think we're gonna help you get out?"

            "It'll give you a chance to get us without hostages, right?"

            "...Maybe."

            "Why're you helping them?"  Dean asked heatedly.  Sam glared at him and just muttered a "because".

            "What do you want?"  Gabriel asked.  Sam opened his mouth but Dean shoved him away so he was closer to the phone.

            "A pizza and some beer.  Friggin' hungry, man."

            "Chicken salad for me, Gabe."

* * *

 

            "Okay," Gabriel started, "There are twenty hostages that we need to rescue and there's no way to find the bomb."  The archangel took a couple bites of his cinnamon and blackberry crepe as he sat on top of a cop car, legs crossed.  Castiel sat next to him with his legs hanging off the side and a styrofoam container with a cheeseburger and fries in his lap.  They faced the bank where the blinds would be pushed aside occasionally; being watched.

            "Gabriel, you heard Sam.  We don't need to rescue the hostages or find the bomb.  We need to let Sam and Dean escape."  Castiel suggested popping a fry into his mouth.  Gabriel's fork paused for a moment, which was a mistake because the piece of crepe, drenched with blackberry syrup and whipped cream, fell back onto his plate.  The archangel frowned.

            "That's risky, Cas.  And they'll be expecting it.  We'll have less of a chance at actually catching them."

            "Then, we shall expect them to have a clever but outrageous plan and make one of our own.  We need a clever plan."  Gabriel stayed silent as he stabbed at his overfilled crepes.  Many scenarios played through his mind until one stood out and a wicked smile spread across his face.

            "We know them so well."  Gabriel reached over with his free hand and stole a fry.  "Thanks, bro.  You're a genius."  That comment was mostly made to try and make Cas forget that his fry was, in fact, just stolen.  Gabriel ate the fry and Castiel's scrunched up face became very comical.

            "That was mine."  His younger brother stated gaze not wavering.

            "It's not like you need it."

            "You don't need food either, Gabriel!"  And the older brother was shocked to hear the whine in Castiel's gravelly voice.

            "Excuse me for satisfying my vessel's cravings.  And human food is amazing and needs no reason to enjoy."  Gabriel was about to place another bite of his delicious crepe into his mouth when Cas leaned over and closed his mouth around his fork.  The older angel stared on with shock, horror, and a bit of admiration as the younger proceeded to pull back with the piece of crepe in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

            "Mm.  You're right."  Cas mockingly agreed.  Wow, do not mess with Castiel's fries, Gabriel noted.  He also wondered where this personality was coming from.  Maybe from watching the Winchesters interact with each other all the time.  Or maybe too much TV.

            Now, Gabriel should have left it alone.  It was only one fry; it was only one bite of crepe.  But something like sibling rivalry surfaced and he couldn't stop himself.  He attempted for another fry.  This time, though, Castiel was quick and pulled his container to the side and out of reach.  The younger angel popped another fry into his mouth.  His stubbled face was almost neutral; eyes bright and a very small lift in the corner of his mouth.  He was totally challenging Gabriel!...or mocking him, which wasn't so unexpected.

            "You're ridin' some rough waters, Cas."  The archangel warned, hand still frozen in air.  He hoped the close proximity to his brother was intimidating enough.  The younger brother tilted his head and the tiny little smirk he was wearing got a little bigger.

            "But we're on a car, Gabriel."  And the blatant patronizing tone, sickening false innocence, almost made Gabriel's mind explode.  The condescending little shit!  No more watching of the TV!

            "Give me those fries."  The older brother ordered with a glare.  It wasn't so much that he wanted to eat those fries as it was an attempt at dominance.

            "No."  Castiel held his fries as far as he could away from the determined archangel.  He pushed at the short man's chest as the man turned more towards Cas and tried kneeling over him; still with the plate of crepes in his grasp.  Gabriel jerked forward which made Castiel respond in the same manner and that was when the sound of shattering ceramic on concrete made both brothers freeze.  At this point, Gabriel had a fist gripping Castiel's black collar and he was being held up by a foot on his chest, still leaning over the younger angel.  Castiel was leaning back awkwardly against the roof of the cop car with his arm extended out, the food still in hand. His cap was in the process of falling off.

            Both angels looked down at the shattered white pieces of plate covered in sweet blackberries, whipped cream, and now, dirt.  Faces turned back towards each other; one of reserved anger and the other with feared blankness.

            "Uh...I'm not at fault."  Castiel stated as he made an attempt to move away.  His foot went down and he tried to move off the car.  Gabriel held tight to his collar.  Forget that the archangel could whip up another plate and forget that it wasn't DIRECTLY Castiel's fault.  His food still touched the ground.

             _And that was always a challenge._

            "I cook for you and this is how you repay me?"  Gabriel asked lowly and before Castiel could voice the words that came with his slightly irritated expression, Gabriel quickly reached over and snatched the white container out of his younger brother's shocked hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Part One of Chapter Seven! A weird place to cut off but I was trying to cut it somewhat in half. It's big. Did you enjoy it? Bromance galore in this chapter! I love it! Next part will come up next week. Busy week ahead of me.
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	9. Clean Sweep Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bank robbers need to escape with all the cash and make it back to the safe house. If they are arrested, they will go to prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Sorry that I didn’t have this up earlier! And thanks for all your awesome reviews! They make me all giddy and happy! Again, it’s a lot of dialogue. On a side note, I'm sorta afraid to put all my fave pairings together in one fic (like Golden Boy) because they're all gay pairings. That's a lot of homo in one room. But I'm still doing it :D
> 
> Warning: Violence, language
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/ Thank you for your soon to be following of my blog :D But, seriously. I would be grateful.

            "Am I being too optimistic if I'm hopin' that we actually have a bomb?"  Dean asked, scorching the inside of his mouth with the cheesiest pizza slice ever.  He subtly looked back out of the window and saw that Castiel and Gabriel were still talking on top of that cop car.  God, did Castiel look good in that well- _very well_ -fitted uniform.  The black cap, the flawless, tucked in shirt and trousers, the golden badge.  The image made Dean want to role-play really bad and don't judge him for letting his kink fantasies run rampant.  He had been enjoying some of those fantasies recently and maybe he had his hopes up on making some of them come true.  The only reason the hunter noticed Gabriel in his detective get up was because he was wearing Cas's trench coat.

            "If it helps you act the part better then, no."  Sam answered from his seat on the couch.  He stabbed at his leafy salad before actually eating it.  Dean left the blinds alone and went to sit across from his brother.

            "So, our plan is to bluff our way outta here?"

            "Pretty much."

            "What about the get away?  They'll get us once we make it out."

            "We'll take a couple of hostages-"

            "Sammy, takin' a hostage will slow us down-"

            "Dean, shut up and listen.  We'll take the manager and a clerk and ask for two-" The sound of a something shattering caused confused looks and both brothers shot up from their seats and ran to the windows.  Dean pulled the string and the blinds went up.  The scenario was actually quite magnificent.

            Fries and pieces of burger were scattered all over the sidewalk and Gabriel had purple syrup smeared on his cheek and coat.  Castiel had Gabriel in a bear hug from behind with whipped cream and syrup covered hands.  They both looked equally pissed but through the struggle, small smiles would slip through.  It looked idiotically...brotherly.  Dean just stared on along with Sam as Gabriel tried to get out of his brother's grasp.  They had lost their hats some time ago and their hair was extremely undone with the gel making the hairs stick awkwardly against each other.  Then, Gabriel started turning in Castiel's angelic grasp.

            "That's not fair, Gabriel."  Castiel seemed to pout which reminded Dean of a small child.

            "Gabriel is obviously going easy on him."  Sam commented from next to him.

            "Cas can hold his own, Sammy.  He always gives Gabe a run for his money.  Are you forgetting how he kept slipping through the dude's fingers to come find us in TV land?"  Dean responded as the archangel was able to get his left arm around Castiel's neck.  Now, Cas' hands were grasping at Gabe's arm and the older angel grinned as he tightened his headlock and started dragging his brother towards the bank.

            "Sorry, lil' bro.  I'm a sore loser."  Gabriel said getting closer to the window Dean and Sam were looking through.

            "He's an archangel, Dean.  I'd say he's a bit more powerful than the Angel of Thursday."  Dean looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.  Were they going to compare angels now?

            "We gonna get into it, Sammy?  Which one of our angels has the bigger penis?"  Because Dean was sure he would win.  First, his angel didn’t run and hide in his own corner of the round globe.  Second, his angel didn’t kill him a thousand times over because he was a bastard and there would be a third if Dean could get Castiel’s pants off fast enough.

            "Whoa!  Which should I address first:  bigger penis," At this, Gabriel pointed at himself but received an elbow close to his groin.  He visibly flinched but kept his headlock intact, "or the way you laid claim on us by using the word 'our'?  I'm really at a lost here."

            "How about we just continue on with the game?"  Sam suggested with crossed arms.  Ah, the favorite phrase used throughout this ordeal. Gabriel finally let Castiel go who quickly stepped away while massaging his neck and glared at his brother.

            "Oh, no.  I'm particularly interested in this conversation.  What makes you so sure that we're yours and not the other way 'round?"

            "Oh, so, you guys own us?"  Dean questioned with amusement.  Talking through several panes of glass wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be but then again this was Gabriel.  Distorting shit was his game.

            Castiel looked like he was going to say something but Gabriel beat him to it, "That handprint on your shoulder tells all."  Dean looked to Cas who had shut his mouth and averted his gaze.  This friggen mark was a sign of ownership!?  When was ANYBODY going to tell him this!?

            "It was an accident."  Castiel voiced, finally looking up.  Gabriel had his hands in the trench coat pockets as he smiled.

            "An accident?"  Dean asked with disbelief.  He couldn't even fathom.

            "During the rescue of your soul...I may have exposed you to too much of my power and your soul fused with some of my grace.  Albeit, that proved necessary for your recreation."

            "Fused!?"

            Gabriel threw an arm around Castiel's shoulders, "Aw, this guy.  Too cute for his own good.  He's like one of those ditzy nerds who make the simplest mistakes no matter how smart he is."

            "Well, that explains Cas' ownership over Dean-"

            "No, it doesn't!"  Dean protested but was promptly ignored.  What the hell!?  Did nobody care about how he had been owned this whole time!?

            "-What makes  _you_  think that you own me?"  Sam finished with a blatant challenge.  Gabriel's lips thinned.

            "Because I'm an all-powerful archangel and I like to own things."  Sam rolled his eyes but Dean saw that victorious smirk on his face.

            "I own you, Gabriel."  And where was all of this impudence his younger brother was show casing freely coming from?  "Wanna know how you're mine?"  The archangel stared on and his Adam's apple bobbed heavily.

            "Enlighten me."  He challenged keeping his voice steady.  Dean noticed the angel's fingers rubbing together.  Apparently, this guy was nervous which was a little foreign to the hunter.  What did Sam do to get Gabriel to act like this?  What did Dean miss?

            "Because you want me-"

            "Really, Sammy?"  Dean added on impulse.  He was surprised over his brother's forwardness.

            "-And then some.  According to the pattern..."  Sam pointed at Dean then at Cas.  What did that mean?  "I own you."  Wait, wait, wait, wait.  What was his brother's stupid mouth going on about?

            "I don't accept your premise."  Gabriel declared as Sam shrugged a response.

            "Then we're just gonna have to play the game."  He concluded smugly.  Gabriel huffing and dragging Castiel away from the window really got Dean curious about what went on between his brother and the archangel in the last game.  The older hunter grabbed Sam's arm before he started walking.

            "What just happened?"

            "I used yours and Cas's relationship to win an argument with an archangel?"

            "Used-?  What?"

            "Cas basically owns you and you obviously want him by what Gabriel has told me-"

            "What did he tell you!?"

            "-And if we're talking parallels, he wants me, so by default I own him."  Dean hoped that _his_ bitch face was obvious.  Sam was just finding any way to win against the annoying trickster bitch!

            "That sounds like one of my arguments!"

            "Are you calling yourself stupid and simple, Dean?"  Sam flashed him a smug smirk before heading back over to the phone. Dean stood frozen for a moment.  God damn it.  Just because Sammy thought he had an archangel wrapped around his finger didn't mean he had to be a huge dick about it!

            "You are incredible."  Dean said walking over to his brother.

            "Thank you."  The older brother wondered when they had switch egos.  "Now, ready to hear how awesome our plan is?"

* * *

 

            Castiel should be used to being dragged everywhere by a more powerful archangel by now.  But he couldn't stop being annoyed every time Gabriel stole him away.  He didn't know what the older being was worried about.  Castiel would just follow him around anyway, though, being difficult was becoming very entertaining and he was letting himself be selfish and explored pushing Gabriel's buttons.

            At the moment, the Winchester brothers seemed to be doing more of the pushing, leaving Castiel to deal with a hormonal teenager throwing a tantrum.  Gabriel grumbled to himself as he took his place on top of the cop car.  Castiel smirked a little as he noticed the purple stickiness on his older brother's face.  The angel must have been staring too long because Gabriel glared at him and asked, "What?"

            Castiel lifted his sticky hand and pointed at his own face.  He remembered he probably shouldn't touch anything if he wanted to stay somewhat clean.  "You have some of your food on your face."  Immediately, a napkin appeared in Gabriel's hand and he started cleaning his face and coat, which was still Castiel's.  He was grateful that the higher ranking angel was cleaning it for him if not a little peeved that the man still hadn't given him his clothes back.  All these wardrobe changes were making him dizzy.

            "You're being a brat today."  Gabriel pointed out.

            "May I borrow a napkin, please?"   Castiel asked politely, ignoring the comment.  It wasn't really his fault, was it?  Gabriel just brought it out of him.  Though, he was at fault for letting his emotions run uncontrolled.  But right now, they weren't getting him into much trouble.  Well, he didn't really know how to interpret what to do with Dean's sudden advances....He thoroughly enjoyed not holding back his feelings even if his vessel's heart began to race as flashes of what happened in the last game appeared in his mind's eye.

            "Nope."  Gabriel answered casually.  He snapped the stain away from the coat and stared at Cas with a smug attitude.  Castiel looked at his hands and then at Gabriel, then back again.  When he lifted his hands up, the archangel seemed to catch on and when Cas stepped closer with his hands aimed at his brother's neatly pressed pants, the trickster threw a moist napkin at his face and looked as if he would bolt away from him.  What a curious reaction...

            "Thank you."  Castiel said as he happily wiped off the remnants of the crepe he had thrown at Gabriel earlier.  He knew the higher ranked angel didn’t just “accidentally drop” his burger meal onto the concrete.  A dropped object usually didn’t end up three feet away on the concrete.

            "Yeah, right."  Gabriel muttered but Castiel didn't miss the small smirk that played on his superior's face.  "Okay! So-"

            "I assume the pattern Sam was speaking of refers to my mark and Dean's advances."  Gabriel almost looked caught off guard as Castiel looked up at him after stuffing the soiled napkin into his coat pocket near Gabriel's thigh.

            "Yeah, but he was lookin' for anything to help him win the argument.  You would've thought he was Dean for a second there.  Those boys are extremely competitive, aren't they?"

            "Yes, but you made Dean angry with me."  Castiel adjusted his cap, which took him a while to notice that Gabriel had hidden it behind his back earlier, and continued to stare at Gabriel.  The mark WAS by accident and Castiel didn't know how to rid of it neither did he have the time to find out...He sort of didn't want to get rid of it.  It felt right and Castiel intangibly knew why.  Okay, more than intangibly.  It certainly became tangible in the previous game.

            Castiel was "interested" in Dean.  How interested?  'I-want-you-to-be-my-mate-for-all-of-eternity' interested.  But was that right?

            "Yeah, well, the truth makes people mad sometimes."

            "But it was an accident."

            "Doesn't matter much.  The mark is seen as possession and it'll be a bitch to get out.  Bet you got hell for that in heaven." Castiel sighed in response and looked away.  He did but it wasn't as extensive as it would have been if everyone wasn't so focused on helping along with the apocalypse.  "But you don't want to get the mark out, do you?"

            "No."  Castiel sighed with defeat after a moment.  This wasn't the first time he had to deal with complicated emotions.

            "Is it because you love Dean?"  Now, Castiel's full attention was on the honey colored eyes that bored into him with slight excitement.

            "That's not possible.  It's too soon."  Well, that was interesting.  The younger angel found himself unnecessarily lying and trying to pick out excuses that would help dispel how he really felt.  He was in denial.

            "How long since you've shown yourself to Dean?"

            "Four years."  Castiel didn't think being really specific was necessary.

            "Yeah, that's long enough to fall in love with someone.  You're intense denial ain't foolin' anyone, bro.  It's not a bad thing and no one's blaming you.  Anybody would fall in love with that soul.  So, what's holding you back?"

            "Uncertainty."  And maybe a little bit of virgin nervousness.  He hadn't done any kind of deed in any shape or form.  It made him very insecure which he didn't like much.

            There were many things to be uncertain about like Dean's womanizing ways and his tendencies to jump into things without really considering anybody's feelings or the consequences.  What if this was some kind of phase?  Castiel wouldn't be able to handle being used like that.  Not by Dean.

            Then, Castiel began feeling guilty because he wasn't giving the hunter much credit.  He proved he could be domestic sometimes and he remained a very loyal friend.  Their trust in each other was incredible and complicated.  Dean wasn't immature enough to string Cas along.  He was 99% sure.  He didn't know where this uncertainty was coming from.

            "There has always been ambiguity with love among the other simplistic, yet complex features.  I'm sure it never stopped you before."  Gabriel seemed sincere and didn't get uncomfortable under Castiel's intense gaze like most people did.

            "No, it hasn't."  Or else the apocalypse would have been done and over with and everybody would be dead.  "You're being very wise, today."

            "Soooo?"  Gabriel prompted after a moment.  Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

            "So, what?"  This made Gabriel roll his eyes.  What was he supposed to be saying?

            "What are you gonna do?  Jump the dude's bones, take him away, fly off into the sunset on sparkly, white wings and have hot angel/human sex, and leave Sammy all to myself?"

            "Your implications are excessively high."

            "Aw!  Come on!"

            "Your action is referred to as 'killing the moment'.  Which means that the previous action that was interrupted by the 'moment' must resume."

            "But-!"

            "Call the bank, Gabriel."  Castiel ordered and looked at the bank, hoping that Gabriel would quit being crude.  There was shuffling and from the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Gabriel take out his smart phone.  Not that Cas didn't like bickering with his brother all the time but they needed to get on with the game so that they could go on to the other games and finally real life.  Because real life needed them but it could, apparently, wait.

            "What the hell took you so long?"  Dean's voice sounded through the speaker of the phone.  Castiel felt a little bit calmer as his charge's voice tickled his ears.

            "We were having another broment-" Gabriel started but Castiel cut in.

            "A brotherly moment."  He elaborated as if no one already knew what a broment was.  He received an expected raised eyebrow.

            "Cas called me wise."

            "I believe you."  Sam stated as if agreeing with Gabriel's statement, though, a hint of mockery could have been present.

            "Gabriel simply advised me on my current situation and his words were very encouraging."  Castiel explained as he watched civilians gather behind the barricades.

            "What situation?"  Dean asked.

            "Don't be stupid, Dean.  It's, obviously, the 'you-humping-Cas's-leg' situation."  Sam answered.

            "I did NOT hump Cas's leg!"

            "Dean thrusted his pelvis into me."  Castiel added in.  He really wasn't helping the matter.  Instead, he was fueling Gabriel's laughter.

            "See?"  Sam said triumphantly.

            "Cas, shut up.  It happened once and for the purpose of moving him."  Dean defended poorly.

            "Insert sexual innuendo here," Gabriel commented with a smile.  Dean was being picked on and Castiel found it humorous.

            "What?  Stop it.  What if they were talking about another situation, Sam?"

            "I am immersed in other situations."  Castiel stated.  What with the heaven situation and the weird headaches he had been getting that were associated with certain slivers of time he seemed to be missing.  He should probably talk to Gabriel about that rather than his virgin problems with human love.  He hadn't been to heaven but he felt as if he had and his memory had been missing in some places.  These places were equivalent to human milliseconds but Castiel noticed them and he was very perturbed about it.  He couldn't do anything since he felt like he couldn't go to anyone who could really help him.

            Until now.  Gabriel was present but was this the time?  With a new apocalypse and all?  He certainly didn't want everyone to worry since they were all enjoying themselves.

            "See?  He's immersed in other situations."

            "Yeah, I heard him, Dean."

            "Before we go in-depth into Castiel's busy lifestyle, let me be the force that keeps the plot line going."  Gabriel announced.  Castiel looked up at him and felt his eyes widen as he realized that the archangel was actually going to tell them about their "broment".  Maybe the younger angel didn't want to let Dean know how he felt still because of the anxiety and nervousness.  He couldn't suppress the excitement, though, if Dean knew.  The new doors that would open; new experiences; which made a very complicated cocktail for the angel to keep down.  He wasn't ready but then again, he was.  It was very aggravating.

            "We were talking about how Cas wanted to be an archangel."

            "What?"   Came out of Castiel's mouth.  His rough voice was echoed by a softer one from the phone.  His heart raced and his anxiety skyrocketed.  The thought hadn't really occurred to him because he felt that it was impossible.

            "Yeah!  It's pretty easy!"

            "No, it's not!"  Castiel responded a little alarmed.  He was glad that his brother didn't tell them but the archangel sounded pretty damn serious about the whole promotion thing.

            "Oh, please.  You're perfect for it."  Castiel's mouth dropped open in shock.  He was not perfect for that!  "Now, may we begin the negotiations?"  There was a moment of silence, in which Castiel was deciding if he should voice all of his unending concerns about being an archangel but Sam spoke up.

            "Alright.  Ready?"  The younger angel felt that Sam knew a little bit of what was going on and could somehow sense the tension because he made no attempt at pushing the matter which meant that Dean's questions would be put on hold for the moment.

            "For you?  Of course!"  Gabriel retorted with a smirk.

            "We need two black sedans and the two roads headed to I-90 cleared of any cops.  And we’ll find any tracking devices you put in the cars."

            "I don't know if that's doable, Sammy."

            "Don't give us that crap."  Dean warned.  "We're not asking for a fucking helicopter or an armored tank.  It's doable."

            "It's the most doable thing any robber would ask for."  Sam added in.

            "But that's too easy!"  Gabriel whined.  Sometimes Castiel wondered about this archangel...

            "It's what we want, Gabe.  Bring the cars into the alleyway and make sure they're facing both entryways."

            "Then we want two hostages."

            "We'll give you four."  A shocked expression was evident on the archangel's face.  The Winchesters seemed to keep having this effect on him.  Even Castiel thought it was weird that robbers would willingly give up hostages like that.

            "Out of the goodness of our hearts."  Dean mocked.

            "Fine.  We need an hour."

            "You got twenty minutes."  Gabriel looked like he was about to throw his phone when he was hung up on but then thought better of it.  He nodded to a random cop who nodded back and ran off like he magically knew what was going on.

            "Cas, I'm gonna need your phone."

* * *

 

            The black sedans were parked in their assigned spots; rear end to rear end.  Gabriel was behind an opened cop car door with the car's tethered phone on his ear.  Castiel was unsure of what his brother did with their phones and when he asked he was met with a vague "you'll see."

            "Okay, you got the cars.  Where are my hostages?"  Gabriel asked, getting impatient.  Castiel thought that Gabriel would have learned to be patient with the boys by now but then again, his superior hadn't had much time with them...

            "Geeze, don't get your panties in a bunch."  Dean commented.

            "He's a bad negotiator!  If we weren't so morally obligated we would've killed somebody by now just to spite him."  Sam informed from far away.

            "I almost considered it."  Dean agreed with a chuckle.

            "I'm dealing with a lot of annoying men today."  Gabriel muttered under his breath.

            "I don't think they're being annoying, Gabriel."  Castiel professed a little louder than necessary. A small smirk appeared on his face as Gabriel glared at him.  He looked towards the bank and saw four people standing behind the entrance.

            "Did you hear that, Sammy?"  Dean asked who sounded further away this time.

            "I don't think we should hand over those people anymore."  Sam responded, much closer to the phone.

            "Fine!  You guys are incredibly amazing and are not even close to being annoying assholes."  Gabriel didn't bother hiding the sarcasm.

            "Who said we were assholes?"  Sam asked, playing along.

            "Cas said it earlier."

            "I did not!"  Castiel turned his glare back at his brother, who smiled back at him.

            "You guys done, yet?"  Gabriel changed the subject.

            "Yup.  And Cas?"  Dean's voice reverberated from the phone.

            "Yes?"

            "I'll be expecting a victory kiss when we win."  Castiel waited a moment as he gave Gabriel a wide eyed look.  Gabriel smirked a little and shrugged dejectedly.  He felt that the older angel was growing a bit over protective of him especially when it came to Dean and his come ons.  It was actually nice.

            "I don't think Gabriel would enjoy kissing you, Dean."  Castiel played naivety.

            "Playing stupid," Dean stated a bit irritably, "won't stop me from getting that kiss."  Castiel started to feel nervous but his blood rushed to his lower abdomen in anticipation.

            "Welp, that's not gonna happen."  Gabriel affirmed.

            "And what makes you say that?"

            "Because we're gonna win, suckers!"  And the phone was hung up.  Nice play, Gabriel.  "Okay, Cas.  Get ready.  You're gonna be following one of the cars."

            "In a vehicle?"  Castiel questioned.

            "Yes."

            "I don’t know how to drive, Gabriel."  His wings were his only mode of transportation unless he decided he wanted to ride with Dean and Sam and they would never let him drive. 

            "And you also didn't know how to kick ass, use a gun, play a guitar or be a sniper's spotter."  Gabriel patted both of Castiel's shoulders.  "You'll be fine.  Just take one of the unmarked cars and don't follow too close."  The four hostages started making their way out in a flow of panic but at the same time Castiel saw the side door open.

            "Gabriel, Dean and Sam are coming out."

            "Crap!"  Gabriel exclaimed as his focus darted over to the side of the building.  A couple of officers went forward to retrieve the hostages and other civilians were clapping but there was a frown on Gabriel's face as he shoved keys into Castiel's hands.  He looked at the keys and then back at his brother.  He followed Gabriel's gaze back to the two sedans and watched as Sam dragged along a hostage, who had a dark sweater covering their face, and a grey duffle bag towards the car that was facing away from them.  Dean came out with a face covered hostage in one hand and what looked like a remote control device and another duffle bag in the other.  He stumbled a little as he shoved the woman hostage and the bag into the other empty car.  He pulled his cap down lower as he hurried into the driver's seat.

            Something was off.  Castiel could see it in the way Dean held himself and moved but he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

            "Gab-" Next thing he knew, he was being shoved towards a silver car.

            "Follow Dean.  I got Sam."  And Gabriel sprinted to another car.  Castiel got into the driver's seat pushing the uneasy feeling to the side.  He started the car as Dean's car pulled out in front of him and then sped off down the street.  Castiel waited a few seconds before speeding off after them with his lights and sirens turned off.  He should have known that the knowledge of driving a car would have already been implanted in his mind and he wondered if the information would stay there after all of this was over. His car looked like any other car on the road besides being a bit faster and trying not to copy the same weaving the target car was doing so that he would stay hidden.  Then something happened.

            The car took a turn away from the highway which caught Castiel off guard.  He sped up to try to get the car back into his view.  He took the same turn, almost running the light.  Traffic became more congested after that turn and Dean's car was having trouble maneuvering through it all.  The hunter must have become aggravated because he pulled out into oncoming traffic and resumed speeding and swerving to avoid a collision.  Castiel immediately did the same and decided that the sirens and lights would be useful right now and Dean endangering many lives at the moment rendered being subtle moot.

            The black car tried taking another turn in response to the sirens but it lost control.  Castiel watched in horror as the car got t-boned on the passenger's side by an oncoming bus.  He slammed on his breaks and quickly stepped out as the bus came to a halt.  The smashed in car smoked and the scent of gasoline was heavy in the air.  The black metal bent inward, the car almost cut in half.  Castiel pulled the driver's side door open.  He would have ripped it off if Gabriel wasn't suppressing his powers but, oh well, the younger angel had to deal with almost dislocating his shoulder as the door was wrenched open.

            "Dean."   Castiel called out and shook the hunter's shoulder.  The only movement was the lifeless, blood covered head lolling to the side.  Blue eyes widened as realization smashed into Castiel just as hard as that bus did into the car.  He ran back to the police car and pulled at the receiver that was connected to the radio and pressed the button.

            "Gabriel!  Dean is not in this car!"

* * *

 

            "We are good."  Dean declared, smiling at Sam.

            "What do you mean 'we'?  It was my plan."  Sam nagged turning down a road that led away from any major highways.  Dean wore the manager's suit with the duffel bag in his lap.  It really was ALL his plan. The fake bomb, the cars, using the hostages in a way no one would see coming.  Fuck Dean for taking all the credit!

            "Yeah, your plan but I and the manager's man crush on me were very important to that plan."

            "Okay, you're right."  Sam conceded.  He wouldn't have been able to pull it off without him.  "You think it worked?"  Dean looked around as Sam made another turn just in case.  Their safe house was still a couple miles or so away so he wanted to make sure they weren't being followed.

            "Looks like it.  We won, Sammy!"  Dean exclaimed happily.  Sam smiled back.  He had to thank Gabriel.  This had to be the most fun he has had with his brother in a very long time.   A hand patted his shoulder and Sam basked in the praise that little pat held for him.  It was like video games had renewed their brother-ship.  Patched up the cracks that were threatening to spill the dam.  Cracks were still there of course; nothing could fix their supernatural dam, but they could have been possibly smaller.  Sam was grateful for this break and grateful for Gabriel.  Not just because the trickster forced them into this reality but for his whole being.  If Dean hadn't convinced Gabriel to fight and stand up for himself, for the human race, Sam didn't know where he would be now.  Still in his little corner of the world?  Sam certainly wouldn't have delved into his attraction for the archangel if he was.  Those feelings would have been buried and forgotten about.

            Sam's heart skipped a beat.  Thank God for Dean and Gabriel AND Castiel.  Literally. Even though God was a dick and the most complicated being ever.  EVER.

            "This is great."  Sam was genuinely ecstatic as the car stopped at a light.

            "Winning tends to make people happy."  Dean retorted, making Sam roll his hazel eyes.  He cared less about what Dean would think of the next few moments.

            "I don't just mean winning, Dean.  I mean this whole thing.  Spending time with Cas, Gabe,  _you_  and not really worrying about anything."

            "Besides the new and upcoming apocalypse."

            "Which is an everyday thing for us.  Like brushing our teeth.  We're not running away from it.  We're just taking a break."  Sam thought he saw something suspicious in the rearview mirror but blamed paranoia.  They slowed to a stop at a traffic light.

            "I guess."  Dean conceded rubbing at his neck.  He must have gotten a bit anxious when Sam pointed out that he was enjoying himself.  The younger brother thought it was because Dean was having fun, also.  Then said older brother smiled at him with so much geniality that Sam remembered how much he loved him.  "Yeah, You're right.  I'm diggin' this, too."  And a strong hand ruffled the younger brother's light brown hair.  Sam swatted at the hand with a smile.

            "Dude, you know how hard it is to keep my hair like this?"  Sam teased, running a hand through his hair.  Dean shifted in his seat, getting comfortable.

            "Oh, shut up. You're such a girl."  Sam shook his head and his smile disappeared as his eyes ventured back to the rear view mirror.  A car stopped right behind him and Gabriel waved at him from the driver's seat.  Sam ignored how amusing it was to see the short angel behind the wheel and decided that the red light was only a suggestion.  He sped off into oncoming traffic and took a turn away from the safe house and back into the right lanes.  Sirens and lights blared and Gabriel kept up with them.

            "How the hell-!?"  Dean started but was cut off by a cell phone ringing from the glove compartment.  Sam received a confused look and his eyes looked from Dean to the compartment, indicating that he should find and answer the damn phone.  The only logical explanation as to whose phone it was and why it was there made Sam smirk a bit.  It was most definitely Gabriel's phone and he was using the GPS feature to track them.

             _Clever angel~_

            Dean opened the glove compartment and dug through the papers for a second time that day.  They had checked the car for anything that could track them but they found nothing; so where the hell was this phone?

            Papers were strewn onto the floor at Dean's feet and the compartment was empty.  Sam shrugged as Dean looked at him again.  The phone kept blaring and Sam kept dodging cars.  His brother looked back at the opened compartment and lifted his foot up after a moment of contemplating.  His hands pushed down on the middle console and the arm rest on the door.  The converse covered foot slammed down onto the compartment door and the whole thing ripped out and the phone fell from behind it and onto the floor.

             _Oh~ Very clever angel~_

 

Dean picked up the phone and gave it to Sam. Gabriel should still be thinking that he had a hostage.  Sam put the phone up to his ear and he kept on speeding.

            "You sure those lights are a good idea?  I might just shoot my hostage."  Sam suggested knowing Gabriel wouldn’t want to lose the game because of a hostage kill.  Maybe they should head to the interstate.

            "Oh, Sammy.  I doubt you would want to kill the bromance by whackin' your brother."  Gabriel almost sang.  Damn it...

            "We still have the bomb."  Sam tried.

            "A remote detonator can only go so far.  IF the bomb was real in the first place."  Silence filled the car aside from the constant revving of the car's engine.  Sam saw Dean's hand move through the air asking him silently what was going.  Sam shook his head in response and Dean sighed loudly.

            "You're boned."  Gabriel stated and his tone of voice indicated that the statement held two meanings.

            "You wish."  And Sam hung up just to bug the archangel because that would be the second time that they hung up on him.  "We're screwed."  Sam started taking every turn he could while making his way towards the interstate.

            "We need to lose him, Sammy."  Dean looked back.  Something must have pissed him off because he flipped Gabriel off.  They got some bumper-on-bumper action in response.  "What an asshole!"

            "He's good."  Sam praised with an affectionate smile.  Dean shot him a look and held on to the handle above the door.

            "Bragging about your boyfriend already, I see."

            "Shut up."  Sam muttered as he playfully shoved at Dean's shoulder.  "I think we'll have a chance if we can mak-" Suddenly, the car's right front end was rammed viciously making the passenger's side slam into the side of the car that crashed into them.  Both brothers looked over and saw Cas with a terrified expression and steering wheel in a death grip.  Sam pulled the steering wheel to the left to try to get away but Gabriel's car immediately screeched to a stop in front of him and the younger hunter was forced to stop.  Gabriel circled his car with his gun up and Castiel followed suit, jumping out of the passenger's side of his car.  Both guns were trained on both brothers and the men held their hands up in surrender.

            "Mother fucker."  Sam could just feel the massive angry wave radiating off his brother.  The younger brother could only chuckle and step out of the vehicle when Gabriel ordered them to.  Dean had to climb out of the driver's side and almost fell on his face trying.  Sam watched Gabriel as the angel's face broke out in a dark smirk.  He took out silver handcuffs from his pocket and dangled them in the air from his thumb.

            "You have the right to remain silent."  Gabriel said and Sam didn't expect to react to that suggestive tone but he most definitely did and the suddenly hot blood pumping through his veins did not help the blush he knew was creeping up his neck.  He felt his arms go back to his sides and his hands start to itch.  Self-control was a huge feat.  Castiel joined Gabriel, gun never wavering.  His hat was low and it just seemed like the uniform was just made for him.  Well, Sam was sure it was but a uniform seemed to suit Cas.

            "Oh my god.  It's like the beginning of a porno."  Dean voiced.  Sam was going to shoot his brother a dirty look because Dean was an idiot but then he saw that, yes, the man was enjoying the view of a uniformed, gun wielding Cas if his pervy grin was any indication.

            "Hands against the car, boys."  Gabriel instructed through his smile.

            "Really?  You guys already won so-" Dean started but was glared at by the archangel.   His older brother grumbled and they both turned around and placed their hands on the wrecked car.  Sam heard cuffs click around Dean's wrists behind his back as his own arms were pulled back with his wrists suffering the same punishment-maybe not so much a punishment.  The opportunistic angel "patted" the younger hunter down by sliding his hands up his legs and squeezing his butt before actually pulling the fake bomb remote from Sam's front pants pocket, where hands fondled his hips and upper thighs.  Sam swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth. Jesus fucking Christ!

            "So, Sam gets foreplay and I don't?  I want that kiss, Cas."  Dean demanded, spinning around.  Sam was too busy keeping his dick in control and being embarrassed to even watch the scene next to him.

            "But you lost, Dean.  There were no terms on your lost."  Castiel responded.

            "You don't want a victory kiss?"  There was silence which finally made Sam look over.  He saw narrowed blue eyes and his brother's still rapey smile before the older hunter slowly leaned in.  Castiel fisted a hand into the fabric of Dean's dress shirt and made to pull him in quicker.  In that split second, where they were literally centimeters apart, Sam heard,

            "Watch this." From the archangel behind him,

            And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very long, I know. But stuff kept popping into my head and I just had to. Hoped that you enjoyed this! Next chapter is not gonna be as actiony. It's like taking a break and it might be cuter. Liked the bromance? I just love brotherly relationships so much! And I think Cas acting brother like would be super amazing.
> 
> Look forward to a cute chapter next. Totally a change of pace.
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	10. Pup House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to train a dog. You just need to be committed, patient and adopt the right training regime you and your dog can stick to. It's worth it to take the effort to sculpt your dog into the best pup in the dog park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reviewing and reading and alerting and being awesome! You guys light up my school days!
> 
> Alright, here we go! Sorry that it took me a while. It hit spring break a couple weeks ago and so I was very busy over at my parents' house then school happened and the fact that this game is not actiony, at all. So, it was a little bit difficult for me to write.
> 
> This game is based off Nintendogs. 
> 
> Warning: Language, angel bro feels, and cuddly puppies.
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/ L is for the way you look at me.
> 
> Edit: I changed the stuffed duck. I added italics and the usual.

            “Enough!”

            Castiel looked down at the two growing puppies in front of him with slightly clenched fists.  They both had their heads low and ears back as a reaction to the sudden angry outburst and the angel couldn’t help but feel just a little bit powerful.  It helped that he had all of his clothes back.

            “Gabriel, what Dean said was a compliment.”  The Nova looked up at him and seemed to remember that he was, in fact, an archangel and shouldn’t react to lower ranked angels like that.  He sat up proudly with his foxish face defiant and golden-red floppy ears folded midway and upright.  A pink nose tilted up at Castiel, his muzzle white with a stripe narrowing up between honey colored eyes and behind his head where it widened significantly and merged with the white in Gabriel’s mane and chest.  Still growing, dark golden fur shifted slightly as the pup tried to exert some sort of dominance in his form.  He even slightly stomped his white paws and his feathered tail swished once against the green carpeted floor.  “You are very beautiful.”

            Castiel received a glare for the compliment which had him confused.  Shouldn’t Gabriel be proud of his coat?  The brindle Boxer straightened his neck and seemed to enjoy the angel’s comment.  His cropped ears were pointed straight up in attention and green eyes were trained on Castiel.   Dean’s short, black muzzle seemed to break out into a small smile and the color broke out into the spotty browns that helped make the pattern brindle.  The short fur continued throughout the developing boxer body and it ended with an inch tail.  Dean also received Gabriel’s glare.

            “There is no reason to fight and make noise.  Sam is still sleeping.”

            “Too late for that, Cas.”  Sam grumbled from the laid out recliner.  Castiel spun around as Dean and Gabriel ran past him and jumped onto the younger hunter’s form.  There was a grunt and some struggling before Gabriel and Dean were trapped under each of the tall man’s strong arms.

            “Sorry for waking you, Sam.”  Castiel apologized as he took a seat on the couch.  Sam scolded, “Hey, be nice,” as Dean made to snap at Gabriel to stop him from being so persistent on licking his brother’s face.  “So, I’m gonna take an educated guess and say that Dean is the Boxer?”

            “Gabriel is a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever.”  Castiel added in.  The archangel had informed him of their breeds because he did not know much about canines, “Geeze, Cas.  Have you never played Pup House before?”  Castiel responded appropriately by telling him that he had never played ANY video game whatsoever and why was the archangel so surprised about that fact.  Dean then went on to tell Gabriel that Cas didn’t have the luxury to be a trickster and fuck around for a millennia.  Then he unnecessarily brought up how the archangel WOULD pick a dog and look as beautiful as a friggen poodle which then started the snarling competition and warning nips which Castiel brought to a halt.

            “Yeah.  That’s exactly what he would pick,” voiced Sam.  “How old are they?”

            “They’re approximately six months old.  And untrained.”  At his comment, something looked like it clicked in the younger hunter’s mind as he looked down at Gabriel, who took the opportunity to try and lick his face again.  “I see your range doesn’t stop at bloody action games, Gabe,” he stated petting both dogs who reveled in the touch.  Castiel would have to admit that seeing Dean act like that was pretty interesting, if not entertaining.  Soon, Gabriel was struggling against Sam’s grasp and the man let the angel go.  Dean slipped out of his grasp after and chased the archangel as he ran down the hall.  The Boxer stopped at the entrance and stood stiff and alert, watching for any movement.  In that moment he truly looked like a guard dog and just maybe, that breed was perfect for the hunter whom Castiel held the upmost affection and awe for.  That was, until Gabriel came clicking down the hardwood floors.  Dean suddenly bowed down with his butt wagging in the air to make up for the lack of tail, though, the inch tail tried its best.  The Nova tried to pass him but then the Boxer skipped to the side, blocking the way and looking up at the pup that held a stuffed peppermint shaped toy in his mouth.

            “Wow.”  Sam uttered with a defeated smile and closed the footrest back into the recliner.  They sat in silence and watched Dean clamp his jaw around the exposed part of the duck making Gabriel growl lowly.  They started pulling in opposite directions and the poor candy toy started tearing with each jerk and shake.  No one would be happy if the candy were to be shredded, Castiel thought as the puppies moved into the living room again.

            So, the objective of this game was…?

            Before the angel could speak up, Dean rammed into his legs but the impact didn’t faze him.  Gabriel had pulled his head back and let go of the toy making the Boxer lose his balance.  The Nova continued staring smugly as the hunter-turned-dog puffed out air from his nose and trotted off towards the kitchen with the toy in his mouth.  Castiel recognized it as a small tantrum.

            “I think you made him mad, Gabe.”  Sam pointed out.  Gabriel’s unmoving tail suddenly went up and swished at the sound of the taller human’s voice.  The pup walked over to him with bright eyes and a panting mouth.  The fondness and excitement towards Sam coming from the archangel almost overwhelmed Castiel and he was envious of the angel's courage and certainty. But then, he remembered that the ass changed games right when Castiel got an incredible burst of confidence and decided that yes, he did want to feel those soft lips against his own.

            He was not pleased.   

            As those syrupy eyes continued to stare, Sam looked like he was struggling with something.  Castiel looked around the room, noting the white walls and flat screen television, as Gabriel kept saying, “Petmepetmepetmepetme” as if it was an attempt at mind control.  Then, the archangel got his wish which had Castiel questioning if it WAS mind control as Sam reached over and pet the top of Gabriel’s head, who leaned into the touch immediately.  It progressed to two big hands running fingers through the rest of the Nova’s fur and when Sam found a certain spot, the pup sat down and his leg started to spasm as if he was the one scratching that special spot.

            The younger angel watched Sam grab the archangel’s muzzled face and push up so that the face was scrunched up humorously.  Long fingers played with floppy ears as Sam patronized in a higher tone, “I think Gabriel was trying to be ironic.  Did cute little Gabe want to visually engrave into everyone’s minds our ownership of a human and an archangel?”  Castiel knew, once Gabriel’s feathered tail suddenly came to a halt and drooped, that he didn’t even notice what he exactly did when he made himself and Dean into dogs and that Sam was enjoying every minute of the angel’s misery.

            _“I didn’t…That’s crap!  I just wanted to uh-!  I thought it would be funny if Dean was a dog and-!”_   Gabriel whined and started struggling in Sam’s grip once more.  Again, Castiel had to question the wisdom the archangel was supposed to possess.  He also doubted that Sam was able to understand the canine language.

            “It seems like that was not his intentions.  It’s as if it was natural to make us their masters without a thought.”  Castiel pitched in, just adding to the fire.  This new hobby of messing with his angel brother he had been indulging himself in would certainly become a problem at some point in time but Castiel couldn’t stop enjoying all of it.

            _“Cas!  You’re not helping!”_   Gabriel was let go and threw a glare at the tall Winchester before retreating to the kitchen.

            Castiel turned his blue gaze towards Sam and informed, “I’m not sure what we should be doing.”  The hunter stood up and realized he didn’t have a shirt on.  It looked like he was dressed in his sleeping attire.  The angel noted Sam’s awkwardness.

            “All we need to do is train ‘em.  Just basic commands and that should be it.”  He answered.  Castiel squinted at him with disbelief.

            “That seems quite simplistic.”  Because compared to the previous games, this game was on a different plane of existence.  It was almost tedious.

            “You make it seem like Dean and Gabe will be easy to train.”   Sam did have a point.  The game may look calm and easy but Gabriel would certainly make it harder to go through.  How hard was definitely a great question.  “If we each take a dog, we can get through this faster.  I’ll take Dean and you can get Gabe.”  Logical.  Maybe training your own brethren could make the training easier.  But,

            “You’re making the assumption that I can train a being far superior to myself.”  The angel received a hazel colored eye roll for his concerns.

            “Don’t think of him as your  _boss_.  Think of him as your  _dog_.  If he doesn’t like it he can shove it because he did this to himself.”  Castiel’s gaze only intensified as Sam passed him.  “Come on.”  Sam ordered.  After a second, the angel stood up to follow.  When they reached the kitchen, lucky them, the pups were in another conflict.  Dean wasn’t sharing.

            Dean stood ready with his muzzle almost touching the floor and in front of the candy toy.  He was ready to either grab the toy or attack Gabriel in response to whatever the archangel was going to do.  Gabriel stood alert with ears up and head low but mischievous eyes.  He slowly inched closer to Dean, looking for any kind of opening.  The Boxer had his teeth showing in a silent warning but Castiel didn't think that Gabriel was capable of heeding any Winchester warning.  He only inched closer and Castiel was sure that if a real fight would happen then Gabriel would win, though, watching Dean win would surely be enjoyable.

            “ _Come on, Dean.  Don’t be such a dick!  I got it first.”_   Castiel heard Gabriel snarl.

            _“Should’ve thought about that when you decided to be a prick.”_    Dean growled back, his face lifting as Gabriel got closer.

            “Dean.”  Sam called as he crouched down and clapped his hands together.  Dean’s head snapped up, at attention and stared at the younger hunter.  What was he doing and why was there a barely concealed smirk on the younger brother’s face?  “Come here, boy.”  Immediately, Dean forgot all about the stuffed candy and raced over to his brother in an insane burst of happiness.  To the Boxer’s humiliation, he had also forgotten about the laws of physics on laminate, kitchen flooring.  So, when Dean tried stopping, his paws slid frantically and the angel saw the look of panic in green eyes before the dog slammed into the floor.  Castiel was pretty sure that Sam’s big grin was the only thing keeping the hunter’s gleefulness in check.

            Meanwhile, Gabriel used the opportunity to steal back his toy candy.

            “Aw, Dean’s an idiot.”  Sam basically sang, petting his dog brother.

            _“He did that on purpose!  That bitch!”_   Dean grumbled as he breathed quickly through his black nose.

            “Dean claims that you are responsible for his fall.”  Castiel stated.  He wouldn't doubt that the taller man had actually planned for Dean to face plant into the floor.  Sam looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

            “You can-?  Never mind.”  Castiel furrowed his brows at the hunter, who stood up.  Did he not know the angel could converse with almost all beings?  Though, he was sure he would be able to communicate with Dean, no matter what form.

            Sam commanded Dean to stay and the dog looked appalled at being ordered around before NOT doing what he was told and followed his brother towards the counters at a slower, more I-should-probably-not-do-that-again pace.  The younger brother sighed and Dean sat at his large feet as his hands dug around in a treat jar.  Castiel’s eyes wondered over to the Nova, who was happily throwing the stuffed toy up into the air and catching it.  He sincerely looked happy and Castiel would go as far as to call his brother adorable.  Though, he had already called him beautiful.

            “Cas.”  Sam’s voice caught his attention and he turned his head to look at the back of the hunter’s head.  “Get Gabe and meet me outside.”  Castiel used the next moment to look from Gabriel to the sliding glass door showcasing the sunny, green lawn.  The angel walked over to the door and slid it open.

            “Gabriel.”  The golden-red dog perked up at his name and looked up at Castiel expectantly.  “We need to go outside now.”

            _“I want to play in here more.”_   Gabriel stated and started to ignore Castiel as he went back to stomping on his candy.

            “Sam said I have to take you outside.”  He was still being ignored.  His eyes shifted over to the hunters who were still preoccupied with the treat jar before looking back over at his angel brother.  He only saw one other option.

            Castiel went over and stood in front of the pup.  The dog hesitated and didn’t have time to react before the lower ranking angel bent down and fitted human hands under canine limbs.  He picked the Nova up like a toddler and wrapped furry arms over his shoulders and legs around his rib cage.  It was easy because Gabriel was freaking out and looking to latch onto anything to compensate for the lack of ground.  A furry head found solace against the angel’s neck as he headed towards the opened door.  Castiel thought it smart to not tell Gabriel how soft he was.

            “Wait, Cas.”  The angel stopped and faced the approaching hunter, who had the silver treat jar snuggled in one arm.  Dean was on his heels looking particularly interested and staring at the jar with a buildup of saliva almost overflowing out of his mouth.

            “Here.”  Then, Sam started the process of stuffing ALL of the treats into Castiel’s coat pockets.  “I’m  _half naked_ ,” Sam directed that part towards Gabriel angrily but he didn’t respond like Castiel thought he would.  He must have been  _really_ anxious about being picked up.  “I don’t have anywhere to put these and I don’t want to lug this thing around.”  Castiel stayed silent and let Sam fill his pockets.  The only reason the angel felt uncomfortable was because Dean was staring at him hungrily after the younger hunter finished with the treats.  He was half afraid that his coat would be ripped to shreds for food.

            “Alright.  Ready to train our brothers?”

* * *

 

**Sit**

            “Okay.  Come on.  I’ve showed you what you need to do several times, Dean.  It’s time to get it now.”  Sam criticized still waving a chewy treat in front of his brother’s canine face.  And yes, the Boxer was drooling because once he got a taste of the first treat he wanted more.  Dean barked and  _finally_ , he settled himself into a seated position with his strong head tilted.  “Good boy!”  Dean barely chewed when he caught the bacon flavored treat in his mouth.  Sam sighed and glanced over at the angel brothers.

            Castiel was sitting crisscrossed in front of Gabriel and the archangel was also sitting, which, at first, would look like Castiel actually managed to get Gabriel to sit on command, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were obviously talking.  Sam could only hear Castiel’s side of the conversation and the angel could give off the impression that he was going crazy but the dog was responding with small whines, growls, and barks where appropriate.

            Sam had the sinking feeling that Cas wasn’t really getting his job done.

* * *

 

**Shake**

            Sam felt stupid kneeling in the grass, shirtless, and with his hand out to a Boxer, who just stared at it like he was disappointed that there weren’t any treats in it.  It was a long shot, Sam knew, to see if Dean magically knew how to shake but he had been optimistic at the time.

            The younger hunter sighed and took one of Dean’s paws into his own hand and said, “Shake.”  Sam’s hope was rejuvenated when a little realization was shown in Dean’s puppy dog eyes and just maybe, they could be done with this game quickly.  He was bored but he didn't want to hurt Gabe's feelings by telling him that.  But, wait, why would  _that_ hurt his feelings?  He was an ARCHANGEL, for Christ's sake!  Then, again, it WAS Gabriel and he could-.  Nope; nope.  The human threw that thought process out the door so that he would be able to keep his sanity.  Sam dropped the paw and repeated the action and each time Dean seemed to get it.

            Again, Sam looked over at the angel bros and was perfectly flabbergasted.  They were still sitting on the grass but now Gabriel had his side facing Castiel as the angel brushed his beautiful coat.

            “Cas!”  Sam scolded and Castiel responded by dropping his brush with a start.  Geeze, an unguarded and unfocused Cas made for a skittish Cas.  “You’re supposed to be training him not prepping him for a dog show.”

            “I have taught him how to sit following your example and uh…he won’t obey shake.”  Gabriel nudged Castiel’s hand furiously with his muzzle, wanting more attention and brushing to be done.

            “Fine.  I’ll do it.”  It was only the beginning for dog trainer Sam.

* * *

 

**Lay Down**

            It may have been a  _bad_ idea to put Gabriel and Dean next to each other.  Sam had taken over the dog training due to Castiel’s inability to control Gabriel and also putting the pups together was efficient, Sam would like to think that he was an efficient person, but now it was a  _horrible_ idea.  Sam didn’t know what happened and Cas wasn’t out there to help and he had an idea of why he hasn’t come back outside.  Probably had to do with not being useful or something.

            “Guys.”  Sam tried but he was promptly ignored as the two macho beasts continued to growl at each other with little restraint.  Would Dean and Gabriel actually get into a dog fight?  Would Sam be a terrible human being if he were to place a bet on that dog fight?  “I’ll give you all the treats I have if you two just back off each other and lay down right now.”  And yeah, that didn’t work.  Dean started to crouch back and the short fur on his back stood straight up as he got ready to make his move.  Gabriel widened his stance to show some sort of intimidation with his bared canines.

            “Stop!”  Castiel bellowed from behind Sam.  His coarse voice almost burst the hunter’s eardrums and made his heart jump into his throat for a second there.  The dogs flinched at the shout and they seemed to calm down, now that they were afraid of the same thing.  The angel stood next to Sam and looked down at the bickering pups.  “I’m sure what you’re fighting about is completely pointless and irrelevant to the task at hand.  I suggest not arguing for the rest of the game unless it’s my wrath you want.  Now, you both will  _lie down_  and  _shut up_  so I can read my book in peace.”  Sam’s brows raised and an impress smile formed on his face as both dogs plopped onto the ground with scared impressions.  He patted the angel’s shoulder, who looked back at him.

            “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”  Sam asked with a slight joking tone.  He received a very small smile in response.

* * *

 

            It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want to help the game along quickly.  He couldn’t.  He understood the commands being taught to him but the game, and quite possibly his pride, made him not comprehend and his attention span wasn’t really all that amazing either.

            Sam was seriously drilling him non-stop and he was starting to get tired of all the scolding and the impatient tones his younger brother was using on him.  His brother’s patience probably became non-existent after Cas broke up another fight between him and the stupid, bastard archangel.  Dean just brought up how much of a short dick Gabriel was for switching the game right before getting that kiss and how he obviously did it on purpose.  Gabriel retorted that he would never be able to get into Castiel's pants anyway.  Protective brother modes were switched on, on both sides, and declarations of “you’re never touching my brother” were made that lead to the destruction of the garden.

On another note, he was also getting extremely stuffed with all those damn treats!  So far, after literally hours, maybe even days, they both have learned sit, lay down, and shake but for some incredibly stupid reason Dean couldn’t even grasp the idea of rolling over and Gabriel wasn’t having a great time with staying but rolling over for him was a fucking breeze while Dean stayed like a pro.  And while Sam was blaming Dean and Gabriel for not being able to learn the moves, Dean was blaming their dog attention spans and their unending urge to just play.  The Boxer literally could not sit still anymore.  He was going crazy and thought that telling Sam all of that was pointless.  Every time he would try to talk to Cas, either Sam would end up just pulling him back or Gabriel would interfere like the overprotective archasshole he was.

             _He has had it._

            That was why, when Castiel walked by with Gabriel at his heels trying to get into the younger angel’s pockets, Dean used his growing puppy muscles to launch himself into Gabriel’s golden side.  Since Dean was a bit bigger, it was easy to have them both tumbling away on the luscious, green grass.  Sam’s unimportant “Dean!” fell on purposely deaf ears as the Boxer sprang back up and pounced on a still struggling Nova.

            “What’s up, Gabe?  Boxer too much for ya?”  Dean growled playfully.  The Boxer tried stuffing his muzzle into Gabriel’s mane but Gabriel snapped at him and slipped out from Dean’s grasp.  The hunter immediately took a playful stance, his stubby tail wiggling back and forth in the air.

            “Shouldn’t you be doing something productive, like learning how to roll over?  I seriously don’t understand how you can fuck that up.”  Gabriel stood up straight and looked down at Dean but his tail slowly swayed.  The Boxer stayed proud because he knew that the Nova was definitely interested.

            “Hey.  Rolling over on your back seems to be  _natural_  for you, hypocritical dick.”

            “Your extremely tall, built, and so-hot-that-he-could-make-Venus-cream-her-panties of a brother promised me a sex sundae with a nice gigantic cherry on top.  What else would you expect me to do?”

            “Jesus, dude..."  Dean voiced and waited a moment before continuing with what he wanted to say in the first place before the vivid Greek God reference, "You can’t say that you aren’t bored of this crap.  You can't sit still long enough to save your feathery life."  Dean waited in his position and after a few seconds, both his and Gabe’s tail raced at the same pace as the archangel copied his own stance.

            “You’re on.”  Gabriel barked and made a dash for Dean.  The Boxer was ready but when he reared up to intercept the archangel, Gabriel faked to the left and ran off to the right.  Dean barked after the fleeing pup as he tried to keep up.

* * *

 

            Castiel held out a beer towards Sam to keep the hunter from going after the dogs.  “I think they want a break,” he suggested and it only took a moment for Sam to sigh and grab the beer.  Castiel copied him when he sat on the wooden porch steps and they sat in silence as Dean and Gabriel snarled at each other.  The angel watched Dean try to cut Gabriel off, dashing across the lawn, because his speed was lacking but the Nova simply leapt over the Boxer without any effort.  Castiel could hear the archangel laughing at Dean and the older hunter cursing.

            “I was pushing them too hard, wasn’t I?”  Sam asked as he sipped at his beer.  Castiel sort of shrugged one shoulder in response.  He supposed both dogs were getting a bit restless and he was sure they were so full that vomiting could be an option.  It was safe to say that the puppies took matters into their own…paws…

            Something was definitely changing if Castiel was making puns.

            The angel rolled his eyes as Dean barked a couple of insults at Gabriel’s speeding back.  The Nova suddenly stopped and whipped around to glare at the Boxer.  The older hunter just sat down and tilted his bulky head with an almost challenging air about him.

            “So, you can understand them?  I saw you talking to Gabriel earlier.” Sam expressed then Castiel was reminded how he was no help with the training of the dogs.

            “Yes.  Gabriel used his rank as a reminder of why I couldn’t command him.”

            “Sounds like him.”  What they did do was just converse about miscellaneous things and the topics of Castiel’s abnormal memory loss and him being an archangel were never brought up.  Which brought up another aspect of the angel’s predicament:  he hasn’t been having those memory lapses for some time now.  He wondered if Gabriel was an influence.  But, how?  “He won’t be able to use that excuse once you become an archangel, right?”  Castiel froze and Sam chuckled, like he didn’t just bring up an almost implausible subject, as Gabriel tackled Dean’s smug form.

            “Cas?”  Castiel could feel the younger Winchester look over at him and the angel swallowed, willing his nervousness to disappear.  He had a lot of emotion about being an archangel.  How was he supposed to voice all of that?

            “In theory, he would still be my superior but I suppose I would be less inclined to be affected by Gabriel using his rank against me if I were to be an…archangel.”  That whole explanation was unreal to him.  His name directly linked to the archangel title was impossibly foreign to this divine being.

            “Oh…”  Dean yelped and hauled ass across the lawn and towards the smashed garden as Gabriel just calmly trotted after him with an air of arrogance and an inside out ear.  “What brought up the whole archangel thing in the first place?  Is it some kind of dream to get promoted?”

            Oh, great.  Because of Sam’s boredom, the hunter wanted to strike up random conversations.  Normally, this wouldn’t bother Castiel.  In fact, he liked conversing randomly.  But the topic the hunter had chosen was one he did not want to talk about.  Wasn’t really ready to talk about.  How should he answer?  He could just easily shrug off the topic and never address it again or he could lie so that the conversation didn’t continue.  OR he could simply tell the truth.

            “The topic was not even a plausible concept.  Gabriel just used it as a way to hide what we were actually talking about.”  The truth.  It was easy, straight forward and it wasn’t lying, which Castiel seemed to be doing a lot of lately, though, he failed to know the reason why.

            “You  _were_  talking about Dean.”  Sam muttered.  Castiel opened his mouth to protest but shut it closed when he decided to continue not lying.  “So, when you say ‘was’…”  Crap.  He did say ‘was’, didn’t he?  He obviously indicated that he truly was interested.

            “I do not want to take on the role of an archangel.”  The lie.  Castiel was still nervous about the whole thing and unsure of himself so denying his interest was easier and kept his hopes from rising.  But the disbelieving look sent his way that Dean would label as a “bitch-face”, made the angel look at the ground and breathe deeply.  He stayed silent which was a way to try and shrug off the topic but Sam filled the silence for him.

            “It could work especially with Gabriel backing you up.  The other angels-” Then, a pang of regret flowed through Castiel's grace as remembrance took place.

            “It wouldn’t work, Sam.  Have you forgotten how much of my brethren’s blood is on my hands?...I’m not…I don’t know if Gabriel knows.”  That was right…he didn’t deserve anything other than banishment and his wings ripped out for good.  What he did…he would never forgive himself.  He couldn’t.  If he didn’t even deserve his own forgiveness, why would he deserve becoming an archangel?  “No one would accept me.  Not after what I’ve done.  Not even Gabriel.  I do not want it.”  By this time, Sam had set his beer down, finished and turned to better address Castiel, who was burying his face in his hands.  The angel was amazed at how fast this conversation turned so depressing.  A hand clamped down onto his shoulder and he turned his head half expecting to see Dean but he saw concerned hazel eyes staring back.

            “I would like to believe that every being has a little bit of forgiveness in them.  Someone is going to have to keep order up there and you and Gabe should be the ones.  Gabe, because he has the rank and the determination to keep humans alive and you, well, now you know what NOT to do and I’m sure you would do anything to atone like making sure that shit doesn’t happen again.  If Gabe is anything like Dean, which he sorta is, then he won’t turn his back on you.  Yeah, he’ll be disappointed, maybe even disgusted but he won’t leave you flying solo.”  Castiel searched those eyes and the sincerity and courage he found was almost heart breaking that the angel almost felt hope.  He looked away, feeling his eyes burn.  “I wish I felt the same way.”  A couple pats to his back.

            “Well, whatever you do and feel, you still have to tell Gabriel everything.  You can definitely count on Dean to have your back, too.”

            “I know.”  And it wasn’t the only thing he needed to talk to Gabriel about.  A bark cut through the depressed charged air, making Sam visibly jump.  His hand left Castiel’s back and any seriousness dissipated and maybe lingered as both Dean and Gabriel looked at them.  Dean looked more like he was glaring but his Boxer intimidation was immensely lessen with all the colorful petals and green stems that were sticking out of his fur.  Gabriel had both of his ears inside out now but was magically devoid of any plant material and his honey eyes held a little bit of concern.

            _“What are you guys doing?”_   Dean barked in a tone Castiel would call accusing.  Sam looked over at the angel.

            “He’s jealous, isn’t he?”  Sam asked.  Castiel looked at him and gave a slight nod as a confirmation before staring back at the dogs, more specifically Gabriel, who held his gaze.  **“ _I have a feeling that whatever convo I missed eavesdropping on is pretty damn serious._ ”**  Gabriel commented his voice flowing through Castiel’s grace.  Castiel didn’t respond but his nervousness was all but hidden as his grace trembled.

            **“ _Talk about it after we’re done?_ ”**  Castiel nodded and found Dean staring at them with a tilted head.

            “Decided to actually get this game over with?"  Sam inquired, a little bit anxious.

            _“Someone doesn’t like casual and relaxing games.  I’m surprised that it was Sam.”_   Gabriel barked out loud.

_“You implying that I don’t like to be relaxing?”_   Dean growled at him.

            “ _No.  I think you’re completely capable of sitting still for a couple seconds and not start **itching**  to scoot your ass across the lawn.”_  Gabriel stated with an unbelievable amount of sarcasm.

_“That was one time!  And I-“_

_“Oh, Dean.  You don’t need to explain yourself.  I know how fun it is…and how it just gets that **itch**.”_

            _“If you gave me somethin’-”_

_“Let’s go, Sammy!  I’m plannin’ on staying this time!”_   Gabriel cut Dean off excitedly and jumped onto Sam, who just laughed.  Dean seethed and stood up as he growled lowly.

            “Dean.”  Castiel called and Dean was between the angel’s knees in a second with his tail stub vibrating.  “Gabriel didn’t give you anything.”  At this, the Boxer licked at Castiel’s hands and used his muzzle to get the angel to pet him.  He didn’t need to do all that work.  He could have just asked to be petted.  The angel seemed to be more at ease when he scratched the pup’s neck.  He received a pleased expression, bringing a smile to his smooth face.

            “Gabe.  Okay!  Gabe!   Gabriel!”  Sam chuckled as he tried to push the hyperactive dog off him.  “Don’t get me all gross, dude.”

            “Gabriel says he’ll be able to stay now.”  Castiel stated as Dean scooted closer to him.

            “Oh, good because I thought we would’ve had to get him neutered to calm him down enough.”

            The horrified expression that was so apparent on that Nova’s face was absolutely PRICELESS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked what Gabriel said about Venus? I did! This wasn't my favorite chapter but that quote tickles me. Told you I'm getting serious.
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	11. Deliriace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racers have to speed their way through the outskirts of the city and if they win, they win bragging rights and a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another two parter…Sorry, hehe! I just don’t plan my chapters real well and end up rambling until something happens. So, it gets a bit deeper in this one and erotic. It just happened that way.
> 
> This chapter is weird with me but have some…smuff? Fluff/smut.
> 
> On my tumblr I reblog a shit ton of Destiel, Sabriel and Supernatural stuff. Along with Doctor Who and sometimes Sherlock.
> 
> Please follow me! I’m slowly posting my fics and other cool stuff like convos with my friends. I also have it organized so you don’t have to go looking through all my reblogging posts to find my stuff.
> 
> One more note: This game is almost exactly like the game “Blur” for the Playstation 3. I say almost exactly because I did change a couple of things like the title and a couple cars and a couple weapons. I did use a couple cars and the statistic system from the game.
> 
> Warning: Homosmut, lots of jokes…mostly short, teehee, Cas sass, innuendos, warnings apply to part two also :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own Supernatural or Blur.
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: missdanibr.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: OKAY! The title is delirious and race put together...I had a very hard time with the title! Forgive me! I notice I do a little bit of fan service between pairings I'm not even writing about. I just added and changed some little things.

          Yeah, Castiel was proud of Gabriel taking the kind road and letting everyone choose their own cars to race but the young angel was at a loss.  How do you go about picking a good vehicle?  He had already asked Gabriel if he could just use his wings because they were used for transportation, right?  He just got stared at with disbelief until his elder explained to him that the use of his wings contributed to cheating.

            He stood in the middle of the grey, virtual garage with shiny new high class cars surrounding him.  Each had a panel hovering next to it with statistics and glowing lights and "Deliriace" in a huge font titling the panel.  What the hell was Castiel supposed to do with that?  While Sam looked like he was comparing prices at a car dealership(with a shirt on this time, though, it was wound tightly around the man’s torso), Dean was frowning at all of the cars, and Gabriel observed from next to him wearing a black leather jacket, Castiel just stood stiff in his spot.  This was ridiculous.  Why couldn't his brother just give him a car to drive and get this race over with?

            At least, he still had his clothes…

            Gabriel unnecessarily slapped him (repressing his strength seemed to be out of the question, apparently) on his back, making the shaven angel lurch forward in slight surprise.

            “Gabriel…”

            “What’s up, Cassie-boy?  I know you’re an extremely patient, but annoying and at the same time lovable sentinel being but you need to pick a car.”

            “It is difficult to choose.”

            “Why?  All you gotta do is look at the car’s stats, see which one rubs you the right way and if you need a paint job just ask me.”

            “I don’t know what those statistics mean.”  Not that he had taken the time to learn what they meant on his own or anything.  Gabriel sighed dramatically and Castiel almost glared at him.  Give him a break.  He had never taken an interest in vehicles or video games or anything he thought to be unimportant!

            “Since I’m so kind,” Gabriel turned Castiel around so they both looked towards the opposite end of the showroom.  The trickster snapped his fingers and the amazing amount of luxurious and extremely expensive cars started to shift.  Each row of cars started to slide into the sudden opening in the grey walls.  In a couple seconds, that half of the showroom was empty for a brief moment before three white cars with delicate but aerodynamic curves came out from the wall, the floor moving them in front of the angels.  Castiel looked on as the cars stopped and were displayed extravagantly under the lights.

            “Choose one of these three and you’ll have a chance at winning...maybe.”  Castiel gave Gabriel a look and almost asked if he could just sit out and observe but the thought of the archangel possibly giving him more hell out of the game than within it made him stay silent and walk closer to the cars.  He glanced at the lighted panels labeling the statistics used by the game and the lights under each label, which Castiel deducted was the level that the statistic was for the car.  There was a squint to the angel's eyes as he leaned towards the first panel of the first car.

\+ Dodge Viper Venom 1000

      -Acceleration

      *****

      -Speed

      *****

      -Grip

      **_ _ _

      -Difficulty

      ****_

      -Health

      *****_ _ _

      He understood what acceleration and speed entailed and possibly even difficulty but what exactly was grip and health?  Health of the car?  Why would a vehicle have health? And a vehicle can grip?  As Castiel continued to figure out what those stats were so he could make a well-thought out decision(he had developed an increasingly unhealthy competitive urge to win), a firm hand squeezed his shoulder and a well-placed breath caressed his ear, sending a warm tingly feeling through Castiel’s mind.  The familiar scent made the angel hold a deep breath within his vessel’s lungs with slight hope that the scent would never escape him.

      “I, sometimes, like to take it slow, too, Cas, but other times it’s too slow.” Castiel didn’t miss the evocative tone in Dean’s lowered voice and coupled with the hot breath indicating how close the hunter actually was, the angel couldn’t stop himself from turning his head towards the voice and leaving his gaze linger on inviting lips before staring into sparkling green eyes.  The lighting in the showroom amplified the brightness of his irises and gazed at him in a competitive staring match.  He didn’t miss the anticipation fueling the quick twitch in his groin. 

      “Dean’s right, Cas.  Sometimes you just need to go faster.”  Gabriel agreed in, maybe, the same suggestive tone but he sounded more distracted.  Castiel breathed out through parted lips and Dean’s eyes broke their gaze lock in favor of his lips moving.  He stood up straight, the warm hand sliding down his shoulder, and turned to address Gabriel.  He ignored the fact that the archangel was straddling Sam's jean covered waist on top of the hood of a silver Audi R8.  His brother’s hand was splayed on the younger hunter’s chest keeping him back against the shiny hood.  Sam’s large hands were gripping Gabriel’s thighs and kept looking up at the perverse trickster on top of him and looking at Dean, whose heat that was radiating was not his normal body temperature.  His brother leaned down, seemingly oblivious to the two onlookers’ stares, and Sam’s entire focus was entirely on the powerful being as he leaned over the tall man.

     

      “Gabriel.”  Dean warned slowly, which even had Castiel’s nerves on edge.  The reactions his vessel was expelling in response to anything "Dean" was alarming and exhilarating especially since Castiel had stopped trying to keep his vessel’s emotions in check.  Gabriel leaned back up with an arrogant grace and turned his head to face them with light brown hair hanging off the side of his face.

       “Dean.”  Gabriel warned back with a challenging brow.

       “Get off my brother.”

       “Get off mine.”  Castiel saw Sam roll his hazel eyes and the angel kept his amusement to himself.  He leaned his face closer to Dean and looked up at him, keeping his face neutral and not holding back what he was thinking.

       “I’m intrigued to see which you would sacrifice, Dean.  Letting Gabriel fondle your brother in order to have access to my body or being restricted from me in order to keep Gabriel away from your brother.”  Shock was certainly visible on everybody’s faces.  Castiel had been around humans (and a couple demons) long enough to pick up on some flirting strategies.  Flirting and foreplay seemed to be highly rewarding if done successfully.

            Castiel leaned away after Dean’s hand fell in his surprise but he still stood close to the human, arm almost touching the hunter’s side.  The angel turned his head back towards Gabriel who had a proud smirk on his face.

       “What’s grip and health?”  He asked, feeling the effects of his impromptu amorous advance slowly disappear from the air.  Gabriel looked back down at Sam before, purposely, sliding down the giant’s body and landing on the floor softly.

      “Grip is the level of friction between the tires and the road.  Higher grip pretty much means that your car won’t slide all over the track when you make turns or accelerate.  Lesser grip could be a good thing if you know how to handle it.”  Gabriel explained as he walked toward Castiel and Dean with a hand in his leather jacket pocket and the other, which sported a driving glove, moving through the air.  “As for health, well, you’ll know when we get the party started.”  The tone set in his brother’s voice unsettled Castiel just a bit but he still willed himself to turn back towards the cars silently to assess the Viper once more.  The grip was low, the level of difficulty was moderately high and since Castiel wasn’t sure if Gabriel would give him enough skill to avoid losing control of the car, he passed it up.  He wanted to indulge his determination to win and maybe be able to subtly brag about his victory later.

       +Nissan Skyline GT-R Nismo Z-tune

                  -Acceleration

                  *****

                  -Speed

                  *****

                  -Grip

                  ****_

                  -Difficulty

                  ***_ _

                  -Health

                  *****_ _ _

       The next car wasn’t as magnificently smooth looking as the last one.  It was sharper and looked almost normal.  That difference caught Castiel’s eye.  He didn’t need a car that looked extravagant and spectacular.  He needed a car that would get him to the finish line, preferably in first.  Once he looked at the statistics, he didn’t even need to look at the Lotus.  In his angelic eyes, this Nissan was superior and continuing on would just be a waste of time and he shouldn’t keep everyone waiting…

       “This one.”  Castiel didn’t need to point as the other two cars disappeared into thin air.

       “Finally!”  Gabriel shouted obnoxiously. “Any preference on color?”  Castiel let his head turn up at Dean in a contemplating silence before facing Gabriel.

       “Green.”

       “What kind?”

       “Jesus, really?”  Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes.  After Gabriel’s question, Castiel had briefly glanced back at the human next to him and caught himself trying to look at the his eyes.  According to Gabriel’s raised eyebrow, he had caught him, too.  The smile wasn’t too reassuring either.

       “Ohhhhh~ I see.  So adorable, you make me wanna puke~.”  He contradicted with his slightly high pitched tone.  Sam stood next to him, looking like he had missed something.  Castiel should have seen the next action coming because, yeah, this was Gabriel.  The archangel appeared in front of Dean before anybody could blink and grabbed the back of the hunter’s neck before he could react.

       “-the fuck are you doing!?”  Dean asked strongly.  His demeanor was weakened by his discomfort as Gabriel pulled the man down towards his level.  Head tilted suspiciously, Castiel could feel how deep his honey stare went as it probed into Dean’s gaze.   The hunter was obviously struggling, trying to push off from the angelic being’s chest; perhaps he had thought that Gabriel was going to kiss him.  Wait...was he?

      “Don’t move.”  Gabriel commanded very seriously and Castiel didn’t blame Dean for rooting himself to the floor in an attempt to comply.  One more uncomfortable minute of complete staring from every participant in the room before Sam called out cautiously, “Gabe?” then Gabriel snapped without looking away from Dean and smiled.  “There you go bro.”  Castiel looked back at his Nissan and almost gasped.  Nothing could compare to Dean’s bright, mossy green eyes that held convoluted stories that wanted to be told even though those stories could make even Gabriel cry, but the car’s loaded paint job was close.  Castiel slid a gentle finger against the shiny, darkened shade green hood.  The subtle glitter that was embedded in the paint was actually gold giving it a certain gleam that seemed to affect the angel in one way or another.

       “So, bro-in-law, does this make you uncomfortable?”  Gabriel asked in a low voice, fingers moving on the back of Dean’s neck.

       “Gabriel, please get the fuck off me.”

       “Sorta makes me uncomfortable.”  Sam gave his input as he rubbed at his neck and looked away.  In response, the trickster let Dean go, who stumbled backward and landed on the hood, and floated smoothly to the focus of his affections.

       “Allow me to make you comfortable, hot cakes.”

       “Did you even pick your car, Gabriel?”  Dean’s voice stopped the incoming snap and possibly a very inappropriate scene.

      “'Course I did!”  Yes, Gabriel did jam that statement full of a ‘you-are-a-seriously-incompetent-human’ tone and his brows knitted down to add the face that went along with it.  An engine roared and a bright red, angry looking car drove up and parked obediently next to the archangel.  The engine revved a couple times to assert its dominance over the room.  "A modified '98 Pontiac Firebird with a 5.7 liter, eight cylinder LS1 engine.  This baby can get everybody's panties on the floor in three seconds or less.  Hear how he roars."  He was definitely showing off.  But the car did look extra nice with its tinted windows and subtle spoiler so Castiel was willing to let his brother keep talking about it for a couple more seconds before he let Dean get angry over it.

       "'He?"   Sam pointed out.  "That's a first."

      "The girl I borrowed him from named him Zeus."  Gabriel popped a mini Reese's in his mouth.

       " _Borrowed_?"

       "Shhh, Fabio, you're asking too many questions."

       “Wow, you actually picked a car that rivals your whole personality:  Douchy.”  Dean commented casually and with crossed arms.  Gabriel glared at the hunter but his smile remained on his face.

      “And, let me guess, the car you choose-“

       “My baby.”

       “Uh-huh.  Yeah, why wouldn’t you wanna spice up your life with a little variety, anyway?”  The sarcasm left nothing to the imagination.

       “My life is spicy enough but thanks.”  As a reward for Dean’s bantering, the sleek ‘67 Impala popped into existence with a distinctive roar next to the now ecstatic man.

       Castiel would never understand how a human being could be so fervent about a machine that is used as a tool of transportation.  But now that he contemplates it, the car and his wings are comparable which made the angel be a bit more sympathetic.

           “Hey, girl.” Dean greeted affectionately with a hand caressing sharp curves.  Did Castiel just feel a brief spark of anger?  Jealousy?  “How’s my baby doing?  Did she have a safe trip?  Someone’s ass is gonna get kicked if she didn’t.”  Dean leaned into the opened driver’s side door and popped the hood.

            “After all this time, you still don’t trust me.”  Gabriel stated as he leaned against the front of his car, hands planted at his sides, on the hood.

            “I trust no one with my car.”

            “There’s only been a couple times where Dean let me drive without his back seat driving commentary.”  Sam added in reinforcing his brother’s abnormal relationship with his car.  Dean lifted the hood up all the way and started tweaking around.

            “Oooo~ Wanna know what I’m thinkin’?”  Gabriel asked out loud with barely concealed excitement.

            “No.”  Dean answered gruffly.  Sam and Castiel never said anything but the angel could see the extreme curiosity in Sam’s expression as he also tried to keep from enabling the archangel.  Didn't matter though, because Gabriel continued on.

            “Let’s make a deal!”

            “Sounds like a terrible idea.”

            “How so, ass monkey?  Afraid you’re gonna lose and have to succumb to my orders?”  Dean slammed the hood down and faced Gabriel.

            “Know what?  Let’s make a bet.”  Dean conceded.

            “Great idea, Deanchester!  It’s like we’re on the same page!”  Gabriel looked like he was really enjoying the glare being sent his way.

            “I’ll lay my terms down first because I’m pretty sure we ALL know what a horny archangel and a persistent hunter are going to deal.  But I do understand why you would use this as an opportunity to try and get into our pants.”

            “I am hurt, Sammy!  I would never bet to have you thrown onto a king sized mattress completely naked and so  _open_ and  _vulnerable_  as I have my endless way with you.  That sex sundae you promised me, included.”  Gabriel’s heated gaze bored into the side of Sam’s head and the young hunter looked unimpressed but something in his jaw tightened as he continued to ignore the man sitting on the car next to his.  Dean glared but looked as if he was concocting a plan.  That was not ever good.  Castiel almost lost himself in Gabriel’s blatant lie because, damn, that sounded like an idea he would love to explore with his hunter.

 

            “If I win, Dean has to swear off any kind of pie for a month, Cas can’t use his wings for a week and Gabe-“ Sam finally glanced at Gabriel not minding Dean’s aghast glare.  Castiel was sure his own expression held the same immense dislike.  Everything was going to be very slow that week.  The archangel kept his composure up with his challenging smile but Castiel could feel the angel’s grace falter just a bit especially when Sam took a seat next to the archangel.  Now, Castiel was VERY interested in what the younger hunter was going to make his brother do if this dramatic intermission had an almighty angel’s wings trembling.  Sam strutted over to the higher being who held a curious gaze.  The hunter placed a hand just behind Gabriel and loomed over the angel making him lean back a bit.  Gabriel’s whole being seemed to freeze along with his grace as Sam bored his own heated gaze into him.  “-you have to strip naked…”  Castiel was pleased with the dramatic pause that made Gabriel’s grace flare.  * _Lord have mercy*_  Gabriel’s voice muttered within the younger angel’s mind.  Blue eyes rolled up towards the ceiling but a smirk appeared making Dean look over at him with inquiry.

            “And streak through New York.  Central Park.”  Castiel watched Dean turn back to his brother and a huge smile broke out on the hunter’s scruffy face.

            “Oh, man…”  Dean muttered as mirth dripped from his soul and into the angelic bond that connected Castiel and him together.  His grace quivered with the same mirth and his smirk turned into a soft smile as he basked in the feeling.

            “Sam, you assume I’m not comfortable enough within my handsome pagan vessel to do that.”  Gabriel tried to downsize Sam’s pride.

            “We’re also going to record everything on video for our entertainment.”

            "If you wanted some masturbation material of me, I already have some ready."

            "Of course you do."

            "That is a fantastic idea, Sammy, except for the masturbation part."  Dean voiced loudly as Sam scrunched a bitch face at him and before his charge could place his bet, Castiel spoke up quickly with a hand on the hunter's shoulder.  Dean jumped under his hand but stayed silent.

            "I would like to see Gabriel resist his urges to touch Sam in any form," he received a jaw dropping.  Castiel was observant.  He didn't miss the way his brother's fingers seem to twitch whenever the lengthy male was within reach, "Sam would need to cook dinner every night for all of us," he made this demand to the misery of Dean mostly and maybe even Gabriel because, if he knew Sam, meat and sweets wouldn't be on the menu and Sam's knowing smile let the angel know that they were on the same wavelength, "And Dean,"  he paused because he couldn't come up with one thing or  _anything,_ really, quite appropriate unless he wanted to be the one labeled as the perverted angel, "Dean would have to present a different flower to me each day for two weeks."  Castiel noticed that he had just shocked everyone into silence for a second time and they haven't even started the game yet.

            "Wow, Cas."  Sam spoke softly.  "That's pretty romantic."   Dean had to have blushed because Castiel felt the out of character shyness emitting from the hunter.

            "I'm not the only smooth angel, huh?"  Gabriel elbowed Sam's ribs lightly and the hunter shook his head with a smile.

            "I'm merely glorifying Dean's lack of romanticism and having him do something that would make him uncomfortable as per example of Sam."  Castiel voiced honestly.  It would be bad if everyone would not know his intentions.  But, yes, it did sound romantic.  He wouldn't mind a meaningful flower being given as a gift to him every day.  Almost like an offering.

            "Smooth AND a quick learner."  Gabriel pointed out with suggestive brows pointed towards Dean.

            "Is it my turn yet?"  Dean asked with annoyance in an attempt to pass that subject.  Gabriel opened his mouth but the hunter obliterated any ridiculous words that threatened to come out of that black hole, "Okay, Sammy can't eat rabbit food for a month-"

            "Oh, so you want to kill me."

            "-I'm gonna steal Sam's idea and make Gabriel streak through Comic-Con and Cas,"  Castiel got the impression that Dean wanted him to see the loaded wolf grin facing him, "has to let me play with his wings."  Castiel's eyes widened and his celestial heart stopped.  His wings invisibly stuttered behind him.

            "Aw, man.  That's a good one."  Sam muttered.

            "Sammy, baby.  I would let you tie my wings up to the bed if you just asked."

            "No one wants to know what you're into, Gabe."  Dean commented with a mocked disgusted face.

            "What?  Like how you just let everyone know about your wing kink?"  Dean just shrugged nonchalantly as Castiel kept boring his gaze into him.  Now, THAT was a pleasurable idea.  Especially if it made the usually stoic angel anticipate what it would feel like to have the hunter run his fingers through his wings again...His grace quivered and Gabriel clapped his hands together very loudly, causing Castiel to blink his mind back to Earth or whatever existing place they were on.  He ignored the archangel's astute eyebrow raise.

            "Now, my turn!  I'll follow the pattern and start with Cassie.  Cas has to wear a different theme of clothes every day; dressed by moi-"

            "How long?"  Castiel cut Gabriel off.  There was no way he was going to let the trickster create that ridiculous loophole.  The angel would be incredibly unintelligent if he let that go.

            "What?"  Gabriel tilted his head innocently.  Castiel just gave him a dead pan stare causing the archangel to roll his eyes.  "Fine.  336 hours.  Then, Dean has to streak through Buddha’s dreams and Sammy has to..."  Even Castiel had trouble reading what Gabriel's next move was.  The archangel leaned over and brushed his lips against Sam's ear as whispered something.  The younger Winchester immediately looked away with an almost blush and seemed to forget about the rest of the world.  Dean glared with hands in his jacket pockets.

            "Now, we got all that out of the way.  Let's get this party started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Before I post the final chapter, I will be going back through this whole story and reediting it all. I don’t know how drastic the changes will be and it might take a while especially since I have finals coming up that I REALLY need to do well on. Hopefully, you guys won’t mind reading the story over when I make it better? :D I’ll leave edit notes so you know what changed for those who don’t want to read it over. Thank you all for being with me!!
> 
> Next part up at the end of this week!
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	12. Deliriace Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions can only go so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/
> 
> Warning: Homosmut, lots of jokes…mostly short, teehee, Cas sass, innuendos
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Blur.

            "I feel like everyone is gangin’ up on me."  Dean complained out loud as he pressed a red button on his steering wheel.  An orange, static ball was dropped behind his baby and the "Oh, fuck!" from his brother was music to his ears along with the corresponding explosion.

            "I am not surprised that you think the world revolves around you."  Gabriel's voice fizzed from the radio.  The almighty archangel had a two way thing going on with the radios so they could continue talking (mostly trash).  Back to the asshole's comment, the world sort of did revolve around Dean at one point in his mostly miserable life but that wasn't the point.

            "You all clearly hate me."

            "Well, you are in the lead, Dean.  It's normal to hate you."  Sam pointed out with bite in his tone.  Dean grinned and drifted around a dusty corner, picking up a weapon power-up.  Ooooo, this machine gun would come in handy soon.  They were on the second lap and Dean wasn't going to lose his place without a huge fight.

            "I don't detest you, Dean."  He heard Cas say before his car got hit with a heat seeking missile he could have avoided.  His car spun viciously and fixed itself just as he saw Cas pass him with a smirk.  That feathery bastard!

            "Cas!  You dick!"

            "Oh, boo hoo, Dean.  It's about time someone else took first."  Gabriel defended Cas trying to take advantage of Dean's situation of trying to catch back up.  Didn't work though, because the hunter smashed into the Firebird causing the archangel to lose control temporarily.

            "I hope you know that this is war."  Gabriel declared casually.  Ha!

            "Where the hell have you been, dude?  This 'war' started with the first game."

            "You guys talk too much."  Sammy commented as he blasted past them and into second.  Gabriel rammed back into Dean, the light of his health bar turning orange.

            "Get off me!  We're both gonna lose if we keep hittin' each other."

            "I rather have the satisfaction of  _wrecking_  you multiple times than actually being in first."  And when the hunter looked over after being smashed again, Gabriel puckered his lips a couple times at him.

            "Ugh, I think I need an adult."

            "Who's your daddy, Dean-o?"  Oh, god.  Short-stack winked.

            "Sam, tell your short-rib of a boyfriend to stop hitting on me."

            "What?  I can't hear you from  _all the way in first._ "  Yup.  It was so clear that everyone was against him that the blue sky seemed cloudy.

            Dean shoved Gabriel away just as the hunter drove through a dark purple power up.  The archangel kept his distance as he got a yellow one.  The human threw a smug smile out the window towards the angel.

            "What's wrong,  _gnome_?  Not interested in  _ramming_  me anymore?"  If the douchebag got anywhere near his beautiful baby, then he would get hit with a very powerful shockwave that would immensely deplete the Firebird's health.  Dean so wanted the oompa loompa to hit him again.

            "Well played, mi amigo."  Gabriel smiled and waved.  "But I'm bored with you.  See ya, bud!"  Then the bastard boosted forward in a wake of green.  He had a nitrous power up!  He was just fucking around like the stupid pagan trickster he was.

            Dean was so hooked up on being mad that he didn’t see Cas’s immobile Nissan until he t-boned its passenger’s side.  The vehicle slid forward, facing the right way again.  There was a moment of disorientation before both players remembered that the game didn’t stop for physics defying accidents and they continued on with accelerators pressed to the floor.

            “Fuck, Cas!”

            “Your tone suggests that you think I am at fault, when it is you who could have avoided me altogether.”  Now, there were a couple ways Dean could respond to Cas’s finger pointing.  He could initiate a pointless argument or he could make cheesy innuendos to avoid letting Cas know that yes, it was all Dean’s fault for not paying attention.

            So…

            “Maybe I didn’t want to avoid  _hammering_  into you hard and fast.”

            “Why would…?”  Ah, the deprived angel was catching on quicker than he would have before he was subjected to Gabriel and the Winchesters…And wasn’t that the greatest band name of all time.  Dean lewdly smirked at Cas who looked at him with slightly widened eyes before looking back in front of him. When did he take off his coat and jacket?

            “You’re being suggestive.”

            “I’ll be more than suggestive once all this is done and over with.”  Dean and Cas were approaching Gabriel quickly.  The archangel was having troubles passing the Audi in front of him which brought on some pride with the older brother.  Way to go, Sammy!

            “That’s a very bold statement, Dean.”  Cas responded as he swerved into a red power up.  He immediately released the heat seeking missile and it didn’t take long for the impact on Gabe’s ass.  The Firebird did a front flip, the red explosion propelling it, and the Destiel team easily sped past the tumbling car.

            “Here’s another one:  You owe me and I’m gonna collect once I get my hands on you.”  Dean tried for more blunt because sex puns go so far before they bored him.  He shot his machine gun, which popped up on the impala’s hood, but Sam deployed his shield power up he apparently picked up.  In retaliation, the Audi dropped a mine and Dean nearly crapped his pants barely dodging the damn thing.

            “Are you referring to the kiss Gabriel interrupted?  I don’t recall owing you that.”  Two blue cyclones of electricity popped up in front of the three racers.  Those things acted like mild Electric Magnetic Pulses (EMPs) and slowed down cars momentarily.  Poor Sam tried his best but he ended up driving through the second cyclone after missing the first.  Cas hit the first and, woo!  Dean smoothed into first place like a boss, picking up a shield power up in the process.

            “Aw, come on, Cas.  You know you wanna.”

            “What I want is more than you may know.”

            “Then why don’t you tell me what you want so I do know.”

            “I’m sure you would enjoy finding out what I want without me voicing my thoughts.”  Whew!  It definitely did get ten degrees hotter in the Impala.

            “You’re gettin’ good at this Cas.”

            “I’m okay with all this interspecies sexual tension filled banter between you two cuz now I’m winning!”  Gabriel exclaimed speeding passed…the hell?

            “There’s been something nagging at me…”  Sam claimed being blocked from following Gabriel.

            “Wow, Sammy.  You finally snapped and started nagging at yourself?”  Dean received a harsh hit to his baby’s bumper.

            “It’s like you live for the moments to rag on me.”

            “Keep hittin’ on Baby and see what else I’ll live for.”  Dean growled, pulling forward.

            “Anyway, shouldn’t Cas owe something more than a kiss?  You guys passed that base in game four.”  Dean watched his brother swerve back and forth in his rear view mirror, trying to find an opening.  The older brother was so distracted with keeping Sam behind him that he didn’t stop the words that slipped out of his mouth and could have possibly punched him in the face.

            “But Cas was a woman then.”  There was a round of silence before the meaning behind those words settled in the older hunter’s brain.

            “Soooo, you’re saying that you’ve swung the homoerotic way this whole time?”  Gabriel questioned lightly.

            “And all the women were just you in extreme denial?”  Sam added in and Dean swore he could hear that shit eating grin.

            “What?!  No!  I am very interested in women!”  Well, less so, recently.

            “Then, what’s Cas?”  Sam asked.

            “I am an angel.”  Castiel answered matter of fact.  They all conquered a sharp turn, except Sam’s tires squealed the loudest as he struggled to retain his control over his chosen car.

            “In a male vessel.”  Gabriel finished.  How the fuck did he get so far ahead?

            “Everyone, shut up.  Kissing a female, I figure, is different than kissing a male.”  Dean explained but that was it.  Like that one sentence explained everything.  It did, the hunter thought.  Well, to him…wait!  Why the hell did he have to explain himself?

            “You want to kiss mangel Cas.”  Sam stated blandly, as if he was still confused on how he felt about this whole conversation.

            “Soooo, is Dean gay?”  Gabriel asked, almost innocently but really he was being a gigantic, angelic prick.

            “Oh, god damn it.”  Dean rubbed his face and pushed Baby’s engine harder.  Gabriel was an idiot and he would love to strangle-!

            “Wait!  I understand now!”  Sammy exclaimed.  Dear, God…”You’re gay for only Cas, right?  No other man pitched your tent but then he did, turning you from a womanizer to a-“

            “Castielizer!”  Gabriel laughed.  Please, Gabe. Stop.

            “Yeah and since Cas is in a male vessel and you associate Cas with male, you want to experience the mangel kiss.  How long before you got over being attracted to a male body?”  Why did it seem that Sam was sincerely curious about all of this???

            “I am NOT talking about this.  Can we just end on the fact that I really want Cas?”  Dean was willing to admit that he just used the “I really want Cas” confession to get their minds off another.  He was proud of his cleverness.  After a moment of revving engines filling his ears, Gabriel opened his stupid ass mouth again.

            “How do you want him, Dean?” His voice was purposely low and seductive sort of making the older hunter uncomfortable but also making his glorious imagination take a crash course through multiple fantasies that included Cas and the hood of the impala.

            “Ew, Gabe.  Do you really want to know?”  Sam asked.  Dean was more sexually frustrated than angry really and he was glad that Sam didn’t want to know how the hunter would corrupt his guardian angel.

            “I saw that, Dean.”  Castiel suddenly interjected as the angel gained on him and pulled up next to the speeding impala.  Dean looked into radiant blue eyes and his heart dangerously sped up in response to the dark knowing look he was getting from his angel.  Where did Cas get that look from?

            “Saw what?”  Though, Dean had an idea.  But if that bastard was in his head, he was going to be pissed.  Though, Cas’ mind reading opened a few new doors.  The answer was a subtle raise of dark brows and distracted orbs turning back to the road.  “You’re in my head!?”

            “Aaaand mission accomplished.”  Gabriel imparted with a triumphant tone.  Damn him for planting ideas in the older hunter’s energetic mind.

            “That’s a whole new level of invasion of privacy!”

            “I wouldn’t have to scour your mind if you-“

            “No, Cas.  I’m gonna have to say bullshit before you let that excuse out of your mouth.”

            “Wait, that means Gabe could’ve been in my head this whole time.”  Sam muttered to what sounded like himself.  At least Dean didn’t have to suffer by himself.

            “Don’t worry, Sam-cake.  I wouldn’t  _invade_ you like that.”  Gabriel retorted smoothly.

            “Please don’t forget that Gabriel has not sworn off fibbing.”  Castiel stated.

            “You’re such a dick.  It’s not like we do it all the time.  We pretty much do it when it benefits us which is rare.  It takes too much energy.”

            “Gabriel is also lethargic.”  Cas made it clear that everyone should know that Gabriel was too powerful for anything to take too much energy to do.

            “Cas, stop making me seem like a horrible being.  I may be an awesome arch angel but I still have limitations.”

            “Not those limitations.”  It could have been just the red Firebird’s V8 engine vibrating the vehicle’s body kit but it could also have easily been Gabriel’s anger being barely contained between the fiber glass.  Dean should probably save them all from the consequences of Castiel’s back sass.

            “Gabriel?”

            “ _What?_ ”

            “Want an olive branch?  I’ll tell you what I want to do to your brother.”  Dean had a hard time keeping his stupidity to himself.  It seemed like a terrific idea.

            “I was-!”

            “No, no.  It’s all good.  You obviously wanted to know earlier and as a gift for putting up with Cas’ sassiness, I will tell you all of my juicy fantasies.”  As he said this, he glanced at his angel who narrowed his eyes at him.

            “Dean…”  Sam warned.  This was actually a great time to scar his baby brother.

            “I can recall some fantasies involving-“ And everyone was saved from bleeding ears when Dean’s impala exploded into the air.

            “I am NOT listening to what you masturbate to every night.”  Sam declared as Dean was left behind.  The impala landed heavily on its tires then Dean noticed the low health meter and cursed as he tried to catch up again.  This was not looking good, at all.  He needed to pick up his game if he still wanted to eat pie or not streak through some poor supernatural being’s dreams.

            Dean was especially disheartened when he had crossed the checkpoint which indicated that they were on their last lap.

            …And Dean was very much in faraway last.  What the hell happened to the lead!?

            “Dean.”  Cas’ voice fizzed from the radio.

            “What?”  The hunter spoke a little too harshly.  Pride held his apology back.

            “We need to talk.”  Uh, oh.

            “If you’re breaking up with me, please spare me the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ chat.”

            “What are you-?”  There was silence as if Castiel was trying to figure out what just came out of Dean’s mouth.  “We’re talking on a different frequency.”  Obviously, the angel stopped trying.  “Gabriel doesn’t know but I suggest we hurry before he takes notice.  He’s currently debating the importance of homemade whipped cream with Sam.”

            “That might take a while…”  The hunter muttered.  “What’s up?”

            “Well, there are a lot of things that are ‘up’ but I could start at a lower height and list the things in ascending order."

            “Cas, ‘what’s up’ as in what do you wanna talk about?”

            “I know, Dean.”  Alright, the unshaven hunter did not like that condescending tone.  “I have been exposed to you long enough to know what ‘what’s up’ means.  I was making a joke.”  This brought a smirk to Dean’s face.  He pressed one of the red buttons and his car was pushed forward at what felt like Mach three as he turned onto a straight away.  He could see brake lights which was very comforting.

            “Good job.”  He sarcastically praised.

            “Don’t patronize-“

            “Cas!  Wanna get the ‘conversation of import’ goin’ or do you want oompa loompa to find out we’re scheming behind his back?”  There was a clearing of a throat.

            “I am planning on telling Gabriel about what had happened in heaven and the leviathans.”  Dean would have slammed on the brakes if he wasn’t so determined to win the race.  He picked up a blue power up.

            “What makes you think he doesn’t already know about your ‘God phase’?”

            “I’m still alive, Dean.”  Would Gabriel react all assholy like that if he knew the exact story and just kill Castiel?  “And he’s shown no animosity towards me.  He even suggested that I take the archangel title.  That was not just a way to divert your attention away from our private conversation when we acted as law enforcement.”  Castiel must be really nervous about this because that was the most the damn angel said in one breath so far.

            “What _were_ you talkin' about?”

            “That’s not of import.  That’s irrelevant to-“

            “Maybe it’s not.   Maybe it’ll help with-“

            “My love for you!”  Dean almost totaled his car into a wall, almost forgetting to turn.  His mouth clammed up tight, his poor heart raced, and knuckles turned white.  Did…Did Cas-?  “I’m sure my brother will punish me.”  And, so, Dean was absolutely fucking shocked when the angel just passed over the subject of LOVING the human hunter as if it wasn’t some life altering event.

            But what did he expect from an angel like Castiel?  Of course it wouldn’t  _just_  be physical attraction.  The bastard DID see, touch, and save his fucking soul AND reconstructed his whole physical being.  There was bound to be love somewhere in there, right?  Even if it was ordered.  Cas must have been pretty fricking determined because  _he_  was the one who grabbed him from the pit, not any other higher ranked angel.

            Love.  Dean had it.  Showed it sometimes.  Only for family, though.  He had a reputation to maintain.  Castiel was family.  Maybe something even closer.  Which was why the surprise and uneasiness of Cas loving him wore off much quicker than it would have a few years ago.  Now, Dean welcomed love.  He had yearned for it oh, so very fucking silently because that meant he wasn’t alone.  It kept taking him a couple times to understand that he had people who cared for him.  A lot.  And he knew this, but in his mission to save everybody, he consistently forgot that as he was giving and giving, sometimes people gave back.

            Sometimes he just needed to wait.

            “Dean?”

            “Gabe, wouldn’t  _punish_  you, Cas.”  Dean guessed skirting over the alternative ‘I love you’ part was justified because they could deal with it later.  Right now, his angel was freaking out.  “You guys became best angel bros in a matter of hours.”…Days?...”Maybe he’ll understand.  He’s big on family.”  Before Dean could catch himself, Cas blew his family theory out of the water like he thought he would.

            “I killed his family.”  Was Cas going into hysterics?  “I think I need to ‘lay low’.”  Unbelievable.

            “No.”  Dean simply ruled with such authority that he, himself, felt like a self-righteous divine angel.  He was going to regret this…

            “If you run away, you’re running from me.  If Gabriel truly wants to mess you up after telling him then you won’t be able to get near me because he’ll be watching me and Sam.”  There was silence but Dean could imagine the possible faces Cas was making in response.  Maybe wide cerulean eyes showing the realization of what it would mean if Cas went into hiding  _from an archangel_.  Then those eyes would soften into an expression of light sadness.

            “Don’t you dare leave me.”  Then another round of shock, maybe even with slightly parted lips then, testing the angel’s new range of free emotion, those lips would close and a small, affectionate smile would slowly appear and maybe a slight pinking of clean shaven cheeks.  If only Castiel could be on the hunter’s fingertips; his skin; his lips…

            “Dean…”  That breathy call of his name only contributed to Dean’s almost crash-into-another-damn wall.  This was a tell-tale sign that, yup, he most certainly was sexually frustrated.   _Really sexually frustrated._  To the point that when Dean responded with an unattached-from-reality “What?” he pictured himself giving head to the angel in that Nissan he drove.

            “S-stop.”  That was what truly broke him from his drooling stupor.  Cas just stuttered and shyly, too.  Just what-?  Oh, yeah…

            “Are you in my head again?”  Because if the dude was, this time Dean wouldn’t be pissed.  No, this would be a _MAGNIFICENT_  opportunity.

            “No.”  Cas’s low voice was so gravelly it cracked and then came a “yes”.

            “What’s the excuse this time, feathers?”

            “My grace inside of your soul reacts with your emotions and I can feel what you feel most times.  There was a surge of arousal and my curiosity got the better of me.”  At least he was being honest.  Oh, look!  Dean noticed how fast he was coming up on his brother’s ass which indicated that Cas shouldn’t be too far ahead.  Maybe he would be able to see the angel’s face when he vividly painted the sexiest picture that would make the manliest of men fall to their knees and beg.

            “That was much better than the last excuse.”

            “Whatcha guys talkin’ ‘bout?”  The smooth vocals of Gabriel’s sing songy voice rang from his speakers and without a beat,

            “We’re having radio sex.”  Dean blurted, watching in amusement as Sam’s car took too wide of a turn into the grass off the track.  He was pretty sure that the lack of verbal response was due to Cas trying to figure out what “radio sex” was, Sam finding a way to not crash and burn, and Gabe contemplating if Dean was actually serious or not.

            “How did we not hear ANY of this?”  Was the question out of Gabriel’s mouth.  Why did he ask that particular question?  Was it because the archangel didn’t notice Cas using his power s or was it because Gabriel was disappointed to have missed the whole non-existent dirty talk?  The hunter wasn’t giving the freaky trickster any slack.  It was both.

            “Cas made a new phone line like the clever, kinky bastard he is just to talk dirty to me.”

            “You’re lying.”

            “Wish I wasn’t.”

            “Wow, Dean.  I sorta don’t like learning new things about you.  Radio sex fantasy so strong you had to lie about it?”  Sam voiced.  His brother was just a silver pathetic speck in his rear view mirror.  The topic was dropped after as if there was a mutual understanding.  This astounded Dean.  Had they gotten so friendshipy that they could read each other without even seeing each other?

            Suddenly, Dean became ecstatic as he pushed Baby next to Cas’ car.  Cas saw him and a determined look was shot his way as the Nissan tried to race forward ahead of him.  How cute.

            This oncoming S-turn would be perfect to test his new strategy.

            Dean stared intently at the rear end of the oddly green Nissan as he imagined himself next to his angel in the passenger’s seat.  His hand was suddenly slipping through an opened dress shirt and dexterous fingers on his right hand found themselves smoothing across the suddenly taut skin of an angel’s chest, ribs, and finally, the waistband of some dress pants.  Dean could feel something familiar slip through into his mind and behind his chest.  Like a weird pressure…Whoa, wait.  Now that he noticed and understood what that damn feeling was, Dean remembered that this feeling had happened multiple times!  The lovesick bird had been doing this since, since…!  And the hunter was _just_  connecting the dots?  Alright, this was going to be much more enjoyable than the hunter thought it was going to be.

            Dean wished Castiel’s pants open and down his thighs getting ready to elaborate every detail of this blow job fantasy of his.  Fantasy Cas gasped.

            Castiel’s car slowed a bit until Dean was able to see unfocused ultramarine eyes staring straight ahead.  Anticipation reverberated from the car and from the connection that was happening within Dean.

            His imagined-self nipped at Castiel’s soft ear lobe, setting the sensitivity levels down the angel’s neck.  His fingers dipped low into the soft curly hairs and he massaged lower as he slid his lips onto the flesh of his angel’s neck, sucking wherever he felt was necessary.

            “Dean…”  Cas whispered both in his mind and through the radio.  No mistaking that was a setup for some awkwardness between the members of the group.  But Dean pushed on because that S-turn was seconds away.  Dean  _finally_ trailed a line up the angel’s shaft and then he wrapped those fingers around the hardness.

 

            The moan that resounded inside his skull was most definitely his and it was so loud that he almost thought he let it out.  He hadn’t realized how badly he just wanted to touch Cas.  He also realized how fucking satisfied he was just to _imagine_  touching his angel.  Like his body thought that he wouldn’t be able to go passed fantasizing and he  _had_ to be okay with that.

            Fuck him.

            His imaginary hand pulled once and the Nissan Skyline crashed into the cliff they were supposed to drive around.  The soft feeling wrapped around his brain quickly disappeared and Dean couldn’t stop the chuckle from leaving his throat.  His smirk widened when Cas appeared in his passenger’s seat with, disappointedly, all of his clothes on, including the trench coat.  It looked like he was protecting himself from the thick arousal that still stained the air in the Impala and Dean was extremely proud of his hard on.

            Like Cas could hide his naked body from Dean.

            “I would really appreciate it if you didn’t just leave your wrecked car in the middle of the road, Cas!”  Sam whined.

            “Bitch and moan, Sam.”  Dean replied.

            “Gabriel, I cannot drive anymore.”  Cas stated narrowing his clear eyes at Dean.

            “Understandable.”  Was the archangel’s response.

            “Wait, no why?”  Dean asked.

            “I know why”

            “How-?”

            “I am getting really fucking tired of you guys forgetting how much of a fricking archangel/pagan god I am and how you all are still in MY world.  I know everything.”

            “Maybe cuz you’re such a gnome that we keep forgetting.”  As the silence droned on, and since Dean was on a roll with realizing things, he might have just pissed off three of the most influential people in his life.  And he may have gotten a little nervous about it.  These silences were really starting to grate on Dean’s nerves.  This opportunity should be used to figure out his next move.  Should he apologize or should he bare the weight of everyone’s wrath just because of his pride?

            God, that question was hard to answer.

            And it would never be answered because Cas started taking off his clothes, slowly, too.  Like he was deliberately doing it.  Dean tried to focus, really he did.  He managed a literal 90 degree turn but just barely.  The stripping angel next to him barely moved even though physics theorized that a normal human being would have been thrown around the interior of the car.  The trench coat was tossed into the back seat along with the suit jacket.  He had just slipped off the blue tie when Gabriel’s voice sounded clear as day from the speakers,

            “I think we can all agree to a little pay back, right, Sammy?

            “Whatever you’re gonna do.  Take pictures.”  His asshole of a brother responded.

            “Cas?”

            “Of course, brother.”  Sleeves rolled up to elbows and a few buttons were being undone.  At this point, the road became the most unimportant thing in Dean’s universe.

            “No, never mind.  Don’t take pictures.  I know exactly where this is going.”  Sam stated.

            “Asswipe, you just lost your chance at winning.”  Gabriel was most likely referring to the hunter driving the ’67 Impala.  Dean was sure that the previous silence was very much taken advantage of by those scheming angels; telepathically.  Great, the hunter was going to have to deal with the angel bros gossiping in their minds.  That was going to be annoying.  “You got it from here, bro?”  Castiel smirked and bright sea blue eyes seared through Dean’s body.

            “I know what to do.”  He responded lowly.

            “What are you doing?”  Dean asked watching the angel scoot closer to him.

            “Good.  I’ll leave you to your devices.”  Then, silence again aside form Baby’s engine.  It took a moment but Dean registered a lean hand slipping under his jacket and t-shirt.  He turned and Cas was inches from his face, kneeling on the seat, probably for better access.  Cas’ left hand gripped the back of Dean’s seat as his right slid to the button of the hunter’s jeans.   _Oh, fuck_.  Dean was going to overload as he noticed that the angel was re-enacting the fantasy he had made sure Cas saw.  A tongue flicked his earlobe and Dean just  _had_ to stop.  Fuck winning the race.  This was SO much better.

            The Impala was parked in less than two seconds off to the side.  The Audi’s engine roared by and the hunter tried to ignore his brother’s raised eyebrows as he passed by.  He grabbed the wrist resting against his lower abdomen and stared at the connection of skin.

            “You’re gonna let him win?”  Was not the question that should have been asked but the meaning behind his soft tone loaded the question so much that the words could have made a hole in the bottom of the Impala.  Besides the normal questions like 'you really don't wanna fly for a week' or 'do you actually wanna be showcasing Gabriel's fashion dreams' or 'is it a great idea to tell Gabriel about Cas's God phase', the biggest one he wanted answered and hoped the angel just knew that he was asking it was 'Are you sure?'

            “Yes.”  Acceptance.  Agreement.  Reassurance.  Confidence.  Resolve and maybe a little need.  Dean heard all of it in that one word and he looked up at his angel, wanting to swim through those clear oceans that were labeled as eyes.  He found that what he had heard also brightly shown in those amazing orbs and Dean felt he could  _see_  some form of the angel’s grace.  But he could’ve been going insane.   _That_  he did not doubt.

            “Well…Alright, then.”  Dean responded, turning in his seat as his right hand slithered over Cas’ jaw, fingers slotting through messy, soft hairs.  As the mind blown hunter lightly touched his lips to warm soft ones, he completely forgot what it would mean if Gabriel were to win.  Later he would blame it on how the kiss felt.  It was so light and feathery but so satisfying that Dean found himself flying through white clouds, enjoying the thrill the height gave him and the fresh scent the clean air provided.  Yet, that scent came from the angel towering over him.

            Dean was going to pull away, questioning why he was going so soft-core but then Cas had to go and lock his angelic left hand on the back of his head so Dean couldn’t back away.  Castiel pressed harder into his lips, making Dean press back against his door.  Holy shit, the angel was basically in his lap.  The hunter was having trouble keeping up with anything as a button snapped open and a zipper was heard while angelic lips parted and moved against his own.  He could only match the needy enthusiasm and gripped the hair on the back of Cas’ neck.

            “Hey!  I didn’t say have sex with the moron!  I said distract him!”  Gabe’s voice filled the car.  Actually, the dude was in the back seat.

            “Gabe, why the hell are we in here?  Why do I have to watch this?”  Sam asked from beside the archangel.

            “Because the game’s over.  It’s time to move on.”

            “That doesn’t-“

            “Samsquatch won, you guys.”  Dean wanted to pull away and address the audience after Sam added, “It was probably because he couldn’t reach the pedal all that well” but Cas wasn’t letting him.  He didn’t really have a problem with it though.   Sam and Gabe were interrupting  _their_ private time.  They would have to wait till they were finished.

            “Cas.”  Gabe called. The angel above Dean didn’t back down, he only progressed into the hunter’s mouth.  Jesus, that was a huge fucking surprise.  If this guy was a virgin, how the hell was he able to move his tongue like that?  The pizza man?  Dean tried to fight his way into Cas’ mouth but the battle stayed within his own as Cas dipped the tips of his fingers underneath the elastic of his boxers.

            “ _ **Castiel!**_ ”  The scolded angel finally let the hunter go and pulled away.  The fucker didn’t even look like this almost-sex scene affected him any but Dean was over there panting and avoiding his brother’s stare like the plague.  Cas faced the back seat still practically in Dean’s lap.

            “Yes?”  He addressed casually.  Gabriel took a moment to glare.

            “Whatever, brat.  You ready?”  With Cas’ streak, Dean wouldn’t have been surprised if the younger angel initiated the innuendo way to answer that question.  Cas’ eyes showed remembrance before reaching over the back seat.

            “We need to talk first.”  Before Gabe could get out a retort similar to Dean’s past response to that same statement, Cas grabbed his bromangel’s wrist and they both disappeared.  The hunter brothers shared a look.  “That was earlier than expected.  I thought he was gonna wait till we’re done playing to talk to Gabriel.”   Dean was only a little surprised that Cas talked to Sam first.  He leaned on the back of his seat.

            “Better sooner than later, right?”

            Then the world started to shake.  The scenery started to either fade out or pixelate away and the ground cracked and split.  Sammy buckled his seat belt.

            “Probably not in this case.”  He retorted as Dean sighed and followed his brother’s example.  Better safe than sorry…he then concluded that he should stop saying those things and being wrong all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I don’t plan right. When I just have a beginning and an end to work with and not plan what should happen in between. 22 pages of chapter. There should be one more full chapter after this one. Remember, I will be reediting the whole story before I post that one up. Then on to Golden Boy! But maybe a one shot before that one…Review! And remember to follow my Tumblr blog! Love you all!
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	13. Loki's Playhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play for freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second attempt at not deleting this chapter and being able to post this up.  
> Yes, I did that. If you're following me on Tumblr, you know this.
> 
> I made the edits to the other chapters! Woo! So hopefully it's better. I put what I edited in an A/N at the beginning of each chapter. Check 'em out if ya want!
> 
> A few notes: Sam's grammatical error is intended, I changed things in the games I used, and I remember the duck tape with red lips from somewhere but I don't remember from where... And I pretty much wanted to use The Promise ending to Fatal Frame 2.
> 
> Also, this last chapter is really long. Like about 14,549 words long. Brace yourselves. Like a 2 hour finale.
> 
> The games I used and that I don't own rights to:  
> Portal 2  
> Mario  
> Fatal Frame 2  
> Halo 4  
> Resident Evil 5 & 6
> 
> I haven't really played Fatal Frame so I used Wikipedia and I used an Albert Wesker quote.
> 
> Warning: Language, changed a lot traits in each game to my liking; like story plot and stuff...just the games aren't gonna be exactly the same in here, some gore
> 
> Yes, this is the last chapter. Make sure to read the ending notes for information on that.
> 
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/  
> FFnet: DaniBD

            "Sammy...?"

            "I'm pretty sure this isn't an existing game."  Dean and his brother stood in front of an entrance to what looked like a casino.  Colorful lights flickered obnoxiously and gold outlined the sharp edges of the tall building.  Complete darkness was the backdrop along with the silence that made this whole situation really ominous.

            Dean stared at the seemingly solid gold door with intricate, abstract designs cluttering the surface.  He definitely had no clue what to do or what was going to happen.  Especially since Cas decided it was a great ass idea to confess all of his past sins to Gabe _before_ the last game.

            "What're you waiting for?"  Sam asked from next to him.  Dean looked at him.

            "What?"

            "Aren't you gonna open the door?"

            "You open it!"

            "Wow, that didn't sound pansy at all."  Dean glared at his little brother's sarcasm and his bland bitch face.

            "Hey, I'm just sayin' that whatever Gabe has behind those doors waitin' for us, will be less inclined to rip our heads clean off if _you_ open them.  Since you're his boyfriend and all."

            "You're an idiot, Dean."

            "And I couldn't agree more, Sammy-pie."  A green light shone from a round bulb placed above the golden doors before a laser shot out onto the floor.  The light widened and then lengthened up quickly, revealing a holographic, smiling trickster in a leather jacket.

            "Where's Cas, Gabe?"  Dean demanded taking a step forward.  His intimidation tactic was met with a lifted, defiant chin.

            "Don't worry about your mate, Dean.  He's pretty occupied right about now.  You'll see him soon."  That DID NOT calm anything down in the older hunter's racing mind and rushing blood.  "In the mean time, let's start the game!"  The doors opened and Gabriel flickered into the darkness, reappearing in the middle of...whatever it was.  "Come on in, boys!  You'll like it when I bite.  I promise."

            God, everything Gabriel said...

            Dean didn't move until his mammoth of a brother pushed him forward like a moving wall.  The doors shut with a resounding boom and a depressurizing sound as if they were entering a room on a spaceship.  It would be like the archangel to place useless sound effects everywhere.

            "Welcome to Loki's Playhouse!"  How original...Spotlights clicked on and were trained on five doors; each a different color, assigned a different number, and they all looked like regular house doors.

            "So, you made your own game."  Sam stated.

            "Correcto!  Kinda.  I whipped this baby up about five seconds ago.  You guys are my first beta testers."

            "And this is the last game?"  Dean asked.  It was fun and all, but reality was waiting to get paid after fucking them up the ass for the thousandth time and she was NOT a patient lady.

            "Yup!  All you gotta do is pick a door."

            "Uh, huh.  That sounds like a fat pile of bullshit."

            "Language, Dean."

            "What's behind the doors?"  Sam cut in and good thing he did because Dean was so close to stabbing the bastard in the face.  Though, the god would probably mutilate him before he took a step but the older hunter liked to think he could at least get his hands on the smurf.

            "Thought you'd never ask.  Behind each door are five levels.  Each level is harder than the last.  Totally different from the last.  Each level is also part of an existing game-"

            "Oh, so this isn't really your game?  It's just everyone else's games smushed into one?"  Sammy had a point.  Gabriel was getting lazy.

            "Creative licenses, Sammy.  And they're a _little_ different.  Anyway, get through the levels to activate the last level; the boss battle.  Beat him and you're free."

            "If you're the boss, I'm not playing."  Dean declared and it may or may have not been a little childish.

            "And what's new _pussy_ cat?"

            "I have a gut feeling that you wouldn't let us win this time."   Dean knew Gabriel looked pissed and an archangel like Gabe wouldn't let the opportunity of taking his angelic anger out on someone.  The whole time he was emitting wrathy waves that could probably have a pack of werewolves running for their lives.  Dean could only link that to Cas, which he was still internally freaking out about.

            "You're right."  Dean's eyebrows shot up.  Talk about honesty.  "Which is why I won't be the final battle.  Only the observer."

            "When did you start voyeurism, Gabe?"  The said angel turned towards his smirking brother and the angry aura around him seemed to lessen as his brow arched and a lopsided smile spread on his face.

            "Ever since you strolled into the picture, baby."  Wasn't that like five years ago?  Gabriel was riskily implying many things at the moment.

            "Why the different doors?" Dean asked quickly.  Last thing he wanted was to watch his brother and his powerful, obviously bottom boyfriend, banter fuck each other in front of him for hours.

            "They all have different types of games.  You won't find the same games between the doors."

            "...You get really bored, don't you?"  A careless shrug was his reply.  Being a bored trickster/archangel/asshole would have had to suck because Gabe made this game in seconds.  How were you supposed to keep interested when everything you did lasted seconds?  And Dean did not pay attention to the sexual implication or his brother's possible disappointment if everything did in fact lasted seconds.

            "We should go with four."  Sam suggested, though, Dean felt like it was less of a suggestion and more of a final decision.

            "Three seems to be a better bet."

            "Oh, so you would make _me_ open one door but when there's five it's a different story?  Besides, nothing seems to be anything.  We don't know exactly what's behind them."  Dean sighed at his brother and turned his head to look up at him.  Sam returned his look.

            "Holy Mother of God," muttered Gabriel, "It doesn't really matter.  You're both gonna get raped no matter what door you choose."  Dean made it a priority to ignore the archangel.

            "Two?"  Dean threw out.

            "Two."  Sam confirmed.

            "Good!  Have fun trying, boys!"  Gabriel disappeared and brought the unchosen doors with him.  Dean inhaled and exhaled loudly.

            "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

 

**Level 1-Portal 2**

"This one's easy.  Get to the exit."  Gabriel vaguely explained.  Both brothers stared at an opening on a ledge placed near the ceiling of the grey and white room with an exit sign above it.  There were various platforms, both moving and still, littering the room and there were random switches, buttons and a lever in a line against one wall.  This looked like a lot of work...

            "And how the hell are we supposed to get up there?"  Dean asked.  They couldn't fly.  A metal stand rose from the floor and two white, spacey looking guns materialized on it.

            "These."  Holographic Gabriel showcased the guns like they were some rare artifact.  One went to each brother.

            "Goin' to tell us how to use them?"

            "Nope!"  And the asshat disappeared again.

            "I've never even seen this game."  Sam admitted checking out his gun.  It looked like something out of an out-of-date space movie.

            "Are we just supposed to magically know what the hell to do?  I would REALLY like to be explained how to play."  Dean complained.  He was tired and hungry, again, and yes, he was a bit cranky.

            "Pull the trigger?"  Great idea because guess what Dean did in response.  Shot at the _ground_.  Forget trying to figure out what to do, there must be a problem if Dean went against all of his gun training and _shot at the ground_ with a potentially dangerous weapon.

            A solid blue oval left the gun and plastered against the white flooring.  It glowed and even looked like its swirls were moving.  What the hell...?  Dean tapped the shape with his foot and when he found that it was solid and he wasn't going to suddenly die, he decided to step fully onto it.

            "Well, that solved that mystery."  He affirmed with a hand on his jean clad hip.

            "Nothing was solved, Dean."  Sam responded checking out the lever and buttons.  He pressed one but nothing happened.  Then he pressed another which had the same lack of response.  Then he went and pressed and flipped the leftovers in, what Dean called, a hysterical, immature fit.

            "It doesn't shoot anything useful.  Just blobs of...blue.  See?"  And maybe he really shouldn't have pulled the trigger again.  A purple oval appeared next to the blue one and he fell through.  He screamed.  A manly one...he hoped.  He stopped screaming the second time he fell through the blue hole and out the purple one, his body nauseatingly flipping to adapt to gravity.  Every time he emerged, he saw his brother staring at the scene with raised eyebrows and wide hazel eyes.  Dean was also close to vomiting whatever left was in his stomach and the acid.

            "Sammy."  He had to wait till he popped up from the holes to get any words out clearly.  He tried his hardest.

            "..help..me!!!"

            "It seems you found out what the gun does."  Sam was amused.  But, Dean was not.  He kept seeing that stupid smirk on his stupid brother's face every time his movement paused before diving into the stupid holes again.

            "Fuck..you!..Get..me..out..here..douche..bag!"  A minute later he was being grabbed and pushed up against his brother's side but in the upright position.  He was brushed off with large hands as his stomach settle uncomfortably before the older hunter finally shrugged the hand off angrily.  Ignoring his brother's chuckle, Dean bent down next to the blue oval and now he could see the ceiling through the floor.  Talk about mind boggling.  The hunter stuck his hand through and it stuck out of the purple oval.  An amused smirk widened on his face.

            This was going to be SO entertaining.

            His hand waved back and forth as he looked up at his younger brother.  "Rock, paper, scissors, Sammy?"  Rolling of hazel eyes was all he was going to get as a reaction.  Sam turned away and stared at the exit.  Probably already understood what needed to be done which meant Dean didn't have to make a plan.  And so, he pulled his hand out and put his feet in, like dipping them into a pool.  He amusingly stared at the wiggling legs and feet as Sam pointed his gun at a grey wall.  The gun made a spluttering sound and nothing came out.

            "Huh.  So, you can only make portals on the white parts."  Sammy muttered.

            "Portals make sense.  Wouldn't be surprised if that's what the game's called."  It probably was.  Dean lowered himself further into the portal he was in with his arms.  The gravity felt awkward between body parts but it was a great way to stay in shape.

            "I think I know how to get outta here."  Sam stated.

            "Don't keep the audience waiting."

            "If we need to use the portals to get to the exit then this whole thing is a puzzle.  Look."  Dean did but all he saw was a ledge with their escape on it, two white, magically floating platforms; one moved up and down and the other moved side to side.  The ceiling was white, also.  He could see that those moving ones were going to be used to get their asses up there.

            "Uh, huh."

            "Do you actually see it, Dean?" And that tone bothered the older brother because it sounded like Sammy didn't believe that he understood what was going on.  He kind of had the right to.

            "Yes?"  Sammy sighed after.  Well, that was just unfair...Dean was the one who figured out the freaky portal thing.

            "Watch and learn, Jerk."  Dean was about to protest the whole 'annoyed at big brother so I'm gonna be an arrogant dick' attitude until his younger brother shot a red portal onto the ground and then shot an orange one at the lone white square on the ceiling.  And before the older hunter could call Sam an idiot, because what seemingly random areas to place these...teleporters on, his younger brother dropped into the portal and fell from the ceiling and onto the horizontally moving platform that had just moved under him.

            Oh....

            As Dean (he was sure there was a stupid, shocked look on his face) stared on, Sammy shot another red portal on the white floor again, a little ways away from his position, making his previous red portal disappear.  Then he stood at the corner of the platform he was on and shot the orange portal at it.  He waited until the platform was close to the just-out-of-reach ledge that the exit was on before jumping from the dangerous height and into the red portal.  The platform stopped for a split second then Sam shot up high and seemed to be pushed onto the ledge.

            Cue the- yup, there it was.  The smug 'I'm clearly smarter than you' grin glowing from Sammy's face.

            "Alright, bitch."  Dean grumbled getting up and being done with playing physics.  "All I gotta do is the same thing, right?"

            "Incorrecto, jock strap!" ...What?  Gabriel's voice echoed throughout the room.  The horizontally moving platform vanished as the holographic archangel appeared next to Sam.  His brother looked over and humorously jumped while muttering a couple curses.  "You're gonna figure out how to get your miserable, idiotic ass up here using your own brain power."

            "I take a huge offense to that!"  Dean commented with a pointed finger.

            "Prove me wrong and maybe I'll apologize."  Gabriel sat on the ledge and dangled his legs off.  Dean sighed and stared at the vertically moving platform.  It would almost touch the ground and its peak would be a bit higher than the exit itself but still too far to jump from but if Dean incorporated what Sam did then...

            "Fine."  Dean ran towards the platform as it hit its lowest point and jumped on it.  He didn't waste time with pointing his gun at the ground and shot both portals on either side of the moving square.  The purple one was specifically situated between him and the exit, that one being closer to the exit than himself.  He waved towards the holographic trickster as the platform ascended.  The archangel dramatically yawned and winked up at Sam.  His younger brother returned it with a smirk.

            Dean reached the highest point and, Jesus Christ this was high, quickly turned around, saving himself from the flirty glances.  He jumped into the blue portal underneath.  He almost puked when the gravity shifted and turned him right side up as he popped out of the purple portal and shot up onto the exit ledge, stumbling into Sam.  Dean expected to hit the ground but his brother was a damn boulder and caught him before he fell backwards and splattered onto the ground.

            "Thanks, Sammy."

            "Damn.  If sexy Goliath here wasn't present then I would've gotten a great face plant scene.  Maybe even a death scene...but we wouldn't want that or anything."  Gabriel grinned.  Okay, Dean understood why there was a gigantic, barbed stick up Gabe's ass but why verbally take that out on him?

            "Shut it, shortstop.  You owe me an apology."  Dean stated as he approached the angel.  He stood at least a head shorter than him so it felt AMAZING to have a height advantage; besides the fact that Gabriel can snap him to oblivion at any moment.

            "I still have Cas."  There goes that small triumph.  Gabriel turned and led the way into the entry way.  They passed through a blue barrier which disintegrated the guns.

            "What are you doing with him?"

            "We're just having a little chat."

            "I swear to God..."

            "Swearing to Dad never really did anybody any good.  We're just talking."

            "Gabriel, Cas didn't-"

            " _We're talking."_

            "You need to let-" Gabriel spun around so fast, Dean almost got whiplash.

            "We're just talking.  Damn!  You're the neediest girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.  And what're you gonna do?  Bore me to death?"  Dean leaned in and tried looming over the projected being.

            "Don't underestimate me."  Gabriel crossed his arms and deeply inhaled.  If Dean wasn't mistaken, he almost sounded _defeated_.

            "Don't worry.  I won't be making that same mistake like every unfortunate, evil boob who decided that crossing your path was a sweet ass idea."  The older hunter was having a hard time trying to figure out if that comment was a compliment or not.  "I'm not gonna kill him, Dean.  I almost did then I remembered that I liked him, too.  See?  Self control.  Just let us ancient beings of time and existence work things out, 'kay?"  After leaving Dean to sort out what he should be feeling after all of that, Gabriel turned and there was a clear tube in front of them.  A capsule big enough for two bodies stopped and opened.

            "Second level is just a floor up.  Good luck."  Gabriel's lack of enthusiasm was worrying.  Dean felt his brother's hand squeeze his shoulder before walking past and into the elevator.  He followed and the doors closed.

            "He better be in one piece."  Dean warned as the capsule lifted.

            "No guarantees, Deano."

* * *

 

**Level 2-Mario**

            The laughter bellowing from Dean was not so much happy as it was hysterical. He was dressed in the familiar attire of a certain Italian plumber, right down to the pedophile mustache.  But what really set the older hunter off was Sam's cosplay of Luigi.  There was no way Gabriel wasn't secretly taking pictures of this to use as blackmail in the future.  Dean would be a little upset if the archangel didn't use this to his advantage later on in life.

            "Can we just play the damn game, Dean?  We have to save Princess Peach."  With that, Dean's laughter became more obnoxious because this was all too friggen hilarious and this game was too simple.  He was wondering why Gabriel threw this game in here. 

            "I'm starting to worry." Sam added.  Finally, to avoid dying of suffocation the laughter was currently resulting in, Dean stood straight up while inhaling air that filled his lungs to the max.  He was trying to keep the laughter in and he almost failed.  He exhaled through his lips and smiled.

            "Whatever you say, Sammy."

            "Bowser's castle shouldn't be too far.  If we find the right tube and get underground then we'll be able to get there faster."

            "I know how to play."

            "I thought you weren't nerd enough to know about video games."

            "Everyone knows about the classics, Sam.  And we've played this before."

            "No.  _I've_ played this before.  You sat on your ass and contributed nothing to my progress in the game."

            "Well, sorry for having more important things to do."

            "Dad's porn stash was not more important things to do."

            "Says you."  Dean reveled at the bitch face Sam pulled as his brother turned towards the course.  It wasn't like he lived to be the pain in his younger brother's ass...No, he did.  Especially through all of these games.  It was the most fun he probably ever had so far besides certain sexual excursions but those are in a different category that he was HOPING to add to with some angelic affections.

            "Hey.  Dean.  You ready?"  Dean blinked himself back into the not-really reality and found his brother still glaring at him.

            "Born."  Dean retorted as he fixed his red cap and smoothed out his mustache.  Sam rolled his eyes and pushed a thumb towards some red, brick cubes.

            "You go high and I go low?"  The older hunter surveyed the oncoming obstacles and the onslaught of seemingly unlimited enemies littering their way.  At least, they weren't pixilated.  He briefly wondered how far they could go with he physics of the game.  He nodded towards his brother who took a position under the level of floating red cubes.  Dean dashed and stepped on the make shift step Sam had made with interlaced fingers and he was thrown up onto the bricks.

            Now, there was a problem and a solution.  Which, Dean guessed, wasn't all that note worthy really because a problem wasn't as exciting if there was an easy solution.  There was a green Koopa Troopa marching towards him and a line of Goombas behind.  And here was the solution.  Dean ran and jumped up, successfully landing on the Koopa and sending him pathetically retreating into his turtle shell. A kick to the shell rammed all the Goombas off the level and they poofed into non-existence.  But, fuck!  Was that a red Koopa Troopa that the green shell was heading towards?  The shell tripped the sad turtle and he retreated into his shell. This would have been alright since the shell was supposed to just stay there and not move for a couple moments but then the green shell hit a brick block, demolishing it, and bounced back right into the red shell.  The green shell fell off the level and the heat seeking, red turtle shell headed straight for Dean.  He easily jumped and landed on the other side of it but he had to haul ass as the red shell switched direction and continued its mission on murdering the hunter.  A brick cube went out behind him and he heard a "Shit!" then the pixilated sound of the shell being destroyed.

            Dean walked back to the gap and smiled down at his brother.  "Thanks, Sammy.  For having my back."  Sam glared up at him.

            "Sure, Dean. The plan _was_ to accidently hit a block and have a red shell hone its crosshairs on me right after.  You're welcome."  Sarcasm never got old.  "I see a warp pipe but it's too high.  I think you can get to it."

            "And just go down it?  What about you?"

            "Hopefully I teleport with you."

            "Great." Dean sighed.  "See ya on the other side then."  It would just be Dean's luck to encounter a very alive plant with sharp teeth popping out of the warp pipe that could be their short cut.  He glared at the smiling piece of shit, red and green plant as it slowly descended back into the place it had made home.

            "Sam?"

            "There's a Piranha Plant, isn't there?"  Sam asked not seeming surprised at all.

            "Yup."

            "Hang on."  After a few moments, bricks started disintegrating behind Dean.  Guess Sam was trying to help out somehow.  Was he looking for coins?  Were there even coins?  Finally, an orange flower emerged from one of the blocks as Sam cursed in slight pain.  Oh.  The older hunter had forgotten about the Fire Flower.  Dean's only thought as he reached for the power up was if he had to eat it.  Apparently, touching it was sufficient and his clothes changed from red to white.  He actually felt charged up and a weird tingling spread just under his skin.  He was kind of light headed and the theory of Mario's power ups being drugs was being proved right at the moment.

            "Thanks for the flower power!"

            "Just get in the pipe already."

            "Someone is being Mister Grumpy Pants."  Dean started to head back towards the stupid plant.

            "You okay?  You're sounding like Gabriel."

            "Blame the narcotic I just took."

            "What?"

            "Yeah, man.  Mario's a junkie!"  The Piranha Plant slowly came out of its hiding place and tried to take Dean out with a fireball when it opened its mouth.  The hunter ducked and after the ball passed he jumped up and before he threw his fireball he had a sudden burst of energy and time seemed to slow down.

            Mario was on the good stuff!

            Before he knew it, the hunter's fireball hit its mark and burnt the fucking plant to a crisp.

            "Hell ya!  That what I call an overcooked vegetable!"

            "Dean, please."

            "Gabriel might be rubbin' off on me."

            "That's exactly what the world needs."  Sam was probably just tired if every word out of his smart mouth was laced with intense sarcasm.  Well, better get this whole thing over with before his brother gets shot and Dean wasn't saying that _he_ would be the one to do that or anything.

            The older hunter jumped the decent sized gap to the warp pipe and slid right in.  No lube necessary. There was this moment of pitch blackness that had Dean questioning if he was still alive or if Gabriel suddenly decided that the game should be turned off with the brothers permanently stuck in it.  Then he was dropping and he softly landed on stone ground.  Sam appeared next to him and his brother gave a sigh of relief.

            "Alright there, buddy?"  Dean asked as he smacked his brother's back.

            "It would've been boring if we got separated."

            "Aw, Sammy.  It's good to know that I'm the fun aspect of your educated life."

            "You are my heart and soul. Dean."  More sarcasm.  It didn't bother Dean.  Not at all.  But if he kept it up... "Crap."  Dean looked up at what Sam was displeased about and groaned.  All this cave, dungeon thing was were skinny stone columns that they had to jump on and moving parts.  To add to the awesome situation, every other column either had a Goomba or a Koopa Troopa.  Sometimes there were Paratroopas floating around...and bats.  There were fucking bats in here!  Really, Gabe?!  Lay it all at once, would ya?

            Someone had to go first...

            "Rock, paper, scissors?"  Sam suggested holding out a fist.  Dean stared at it.  Was that even a good idea anymore?  His eyes trailed back up to his brother's falsely innocent face.

            "I'll go first.  I'm still drugged up, remember?"  And Dean would end up losing...again.

            "Good idea."  Sam said but as the older brother walked past, he saw a slight smirk and chose to ignore it.

            It had to be an hour.

            An hour of repetitive spamming of fireball throwing and near death experiences that had Dean's heart pumping blood like nobody's business.  He could just feel his arteries being cleared of all the cholesterol his last meal most likely had.  The hunter lost count of how many shells he had thrown at countless amounts of flying turtles and how many Goombas were squashed underneath his black boots.  At one point, he just punched one in the face just to see if it was possible to defy some Mario physics.

            It was.

            And the whole time, Sam just jumped along behind Dean just having the time of his fucking life and kept trying to "guide" him through the level, which was useless because Dean already knew what to do.  So, to add to his younger brother's virtual video game experience and to shut him the hell up, Dean threw a red shell at him and at the impossibly small column that his younger brother was perched on.  Kept him occupied for the duration of the level as the older brother reached the final platform in front of a horizontal warp pipe.  He crossed his arms and waited till Sam finally reached him, panting.

            "Ready?"  Dean asked, almost mockingly.

            "Born."  Sam retorted.  They stood for a moment until finally the younger brother sent a confused look at Dean.

            "You first this time."  The older brother declared with a slight smirk.  Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.  Served him right.  It was black again after Sam crawled in but then it was bright and really, _really_ hot.  They emerged into another cave but this time molten lava moved around them and the strip of bluish stone they stood on.  There was no other land for miles and the walls were shining with an orange hue from the light of the lava that was emitting from the ground.

            "Well, this isn't a tell tale sign of a boss battle."  Dean muttered sarcastically then both brothers heard some low grunting and their eyes caught just as Castiel shook off the blonde wig.  The gold crown clinked against the stone and the angel looked abnormally relieved to have it off.  Blue eyes caught Dean's who was mildly perplexed by the way the angel's dark hair swirled messily on his head.  As the angel tried speaking through the duck tape on his mouth with a sense of urgency, Dean took the time to observe Cas's situation.

            "I should have expected this."  Sam muttered from in front of him.  Sam and Dean weren't the only ones cosplaying this game's characters.  Cas was sporting the whole Princess Peach pink dress and white gloves fashion.  There was a pair of red lips drawn onto the duck tape over the angel's mouth.  The long blond wig was now draped in a tangled mess on his right shoulder with the crown discarded close to the edge of the stone strip.  There were heels, earrings, and blush.  The whole fucking shebang.  To add to the _interesting_ image, Cas's wrists were bounded and raised by iron clasps and tethered to the wall by iron chains.  He was sat on the ground ungracefully with heeled feet in front of him and legs splayed apart.  The bloody scratches and cuts on his face weren't too comforting, either...

            "Got a Peach fantasy?"  Sam asked stirring the poor older brother from his shocked staring.

            "What?  No!"  Dean did not like that grin his younger brother was sending his way.  "Come on."

            "You know it's a trap, right?"

            "When is it not?  We got to trigger Bowser anyway to keep the game going."  They hurried down the strip wondering when the big beast will show himself.  An earthquake rumbled underneath them, making them stop and look up.  Then the angry, mutated turtle fell from the ceiling and crashed into the ground, sending another tremble through the floor.  Bowser made an aggressive pose as fire bellowed from his mouth causing the brothers to duck.

            "Princess Peach is mine, Mario!  You're dead!"  Bowser's spiked shell moved with his deep breathing and smoke came out of his yellow nose.

            "I've always wondered what his fixation on Peach was about."  Dean muttered to Sam who only shook his head and shrugged.

            "I'm pretty sure he wants to marry her and take over the kingdom."

            "Sounds about right."  Dean agreed after a moment of almost silence.  Because, really, why else would an evil, mutated, obviously on steroids, giant turtle kidnap a princess?  Having the hots for someone really did some crazy things to you.  But who was Dean to judge about interspecies relationships?

            Bowser took a huge breath in and roared to the ceiling as fire spat out of his mouth again.  "Time to kick some ass."  Dean ran towards the behemoth and used the dude's arms to jump up onto the back of his shell.  He then smashed his fiery fist into the top of Bowser's head causing the turtle to be slightly disoriented.  Bowser tilted a little bit to the left while trying to swipe at Dean.  His claws caught the older brother and tossed him against the wall Cas was attached to.  Dean slid down the wall just as Sam slid between Bowser's yellow legs.  The moronic beast tried following but ended up doing a summersault and landed on his back.  His arms and legs flailed making the older brother chuckle breathlessly as he sat back against the wall next to Cas and as Sam jumped up on Bowser's belly converting it into a trampoline.  Mumbling caught Dean's attention and he looked over at Cas who was looking at him with concern.

            "Hey, how you doin'?  Come here often?"  Dean added a pat to the angel's leg which turned to a firm grip around his thigh. Cas just gave him a frustrated look, only deepening the confused brows.  Well, maybe he would understand this. The hunter leaned in.

            "You look good tied up."  To Dean's pride and pleasure, Cas's sparkling blue eyes widened.  He smiled at the angel before leaning in further and planting a short kiss on the duck tape.  He got up and walked towards Bowser, ignoring his angel's muffled shouts.  Maybe it was about the duck tape over his mouth?

            Dean was about to join his brother on Bowser until the boss swiped at Sam and smashed him into the floor.  "Sammy!"  Bowser pretty much used Sam's body to right himself.  Dean was sure the reptile was almost dead because this was one really pissed off turtle and the fact that Bowser was preparing for the new moves he was going to break out on this dance floor pretty damn soon.  The monster slowly made his way to the other side of the stone platform indicating that his next move was long ranged and the hunter needed to get his ass into gear if he wanted to prevent a possibly unavoidable move.  He ran past his brother's groaning body and headed straight for the beast; his aim being the spikes on his back.  Just before Bowser stopped to turn around, Dean used the spikes to propel himself up.  With all of the force the game allowed him to have, he jumped up and crushed Bowser's skull in.   The hunter rolled off before the prehistoric being fell to the ground and dematerialized into thousands of pixels.

            "Woo!"  Dean yelled out and ran back to his brother, who was standing up and brushing himself off like he didn't just get crushed by a dinosaur like creature.  He grabbed his brother's shoulder in an inaudible way to ask if he was alright and received a nod immediately.  Then they made their way over to Cas who sat patiently and looked pretty worn out at this point.  His eyes followed them until Dean crouched in front of him and slowly ripped the tape off.  Maybe tearing it off quick wouldn't have hurt the angel in the first place because HE WAS AN ANGEL for crying out loud.  Ripping off duck tape mercilessly would have been like poking the dude's most ticklish spot.

            "Thank you."  Cas continued to stare up at Dean.  The hunter stared back until a cleared throat interrupted that magical moment.

            "No problem.  Anyway, what's going on with Gabriel?  What'd he do to you?"

            "He has been forcing me to play these games.  I keep losing.  It's impossible to complete them at all and I suspect that's exactly how Gabriel wanted it to be.  I'm becoming frustrated with all of this."

            "At least, you're not dead."

            "Which is strange.  With what I have done and his wrath, I would have thought I would be 'six feet under'.  Instead, he's just toying with me."

            "Well, he did say he wasn't going to kill you."  Sam commented from behind Dean.  The older brother only hoped that the archangel's coping mechanisms would be just to send three unsuspecting beings into a world of virtual gaming for shits and giggles.

            "Alright.  I don't know how we're gonna get you-"

            "Not necessary, Dean!  It's time for the next level!"  Gabriel declared.  He was floating above the lava and still a green hologram.

            "What?  No break?  I'm hungry!"

            "Oh, wah.  Don't be such a baby.  It's better if you have an empty stomach for the next few games anyway."

            Great.  Not only did Dean have to nurse a stomach that would not be filled for some time, he had to worry about what the hell the next games were going to bring to the table and how hard.  Which brought up a very important question:

            What was going to happen if they lost?

* * *

 

            Gabriel sat slouched in a modified chair that would have had all gaming nerds piss their pants and kiss the ground the trickster walked on just to have one second in.  With the built in speakers connected to the surround sound, places made to hold and caress gaming controllers of any kind, and the fiber glass sheets being used as TVs hanging off the chair and in front of his face, a normal person wouldn't have been able to handle so much awesome and be able to see the light of day at the same time.

            The archangel watched Sam and his brother start level three but he really wasn't paying attention all that much.  He must have been really bothered if his peach rings were sitting forgotten in a side pouch attached to the chair.  He was still trying to sort through all the stupid feelings he was having and he just couldn't come up with _anything_ to do about _everything_ really.  Castiel was sent back to the video game hell he created for him.

            This video game was just an excuse to keep the boys busy.

            Gabriel needed to think.  He needed to understand what was going on before he could act or function.

            He needed to forgive and let go.

            Which was really fucking hard.

            A holographic hand reached into the pouch and pulled out a peach ring.  The gummy was waved in front of the archangel's face for a few moments before he finally looked at his own hologram, who was grinning at him.

            "Peach ring, Boss?"  Gabriel let the back of his head hit back against the leather of the seat.  He couldn't even laugh when Dean screamed like a teenage girl and dropped the camera making Sam scramble for the thing like his life depended on it.  It kind of did.  He also felt no loss when the peach ring made it down the throat of his see through companion.

            "Let me be the virtual god to point out how incredibly boring you're being."

            "I just found out half the population of my brethren were murdered and it was the being that became my bestie faster than a pregnant woman's mood swings who did it. I'm allowed to be boring."

            "Wallowing all emo like is not a way to mourn our brothers and sisters."

            "I know.  I'm finding it hard to just let Castiel be."

            "I hope you know why you're having trouble figuring out what to do with him."  Gabriel sighed.  His holographic self was right.  He needed to revisit the events that happened while he was gone and get his brother's story.  Maybe then he would be able to let the young angel live without any guilt or sense of injustice.  He still knew nothing about what went on in heaven or why the world was still going to shit.  He could only deduct from what his knowledge held and that was what worried him the most.  Because he was probably spot on.

            He liked Castiel.  He really did.  But Gabriel's family is pretty much nonexistent at this point.  How the hell was he supposed to deal with all that crap?  The loss he felt in his grace made sense now.  Heaven not really being Heaven.  What would he find up there?  He should have seen this coming, right?  Once Lucy was out of the picture something was bound to give out.  He was so set on the feud being over that he hadn't realized how much he would be affected if the world and Heaven had their casualties.

            It wasn't like he could or would kill Cassie...What would Sammy think about that?  And yeah, Dean may be a dick but he held some respect for the righteous man.

            His hologram chuckled and plucked another ring out of the pouch.

            "What happened to the 'give no fucks' Gabriel?"  He asked teasingly.  Gabriel stood up with a slight smirk.  It wasn't all that weird to be scanning his features without a mirror.  He found it better than a reflective surface to clone himself and have second opinion about his looks.  Maybe he should grow a beard.  The smooth look was getting a bit last year.

            "I've just recently found out that 'caring' Gabriel has more fun than 'give no fucks' Gabriel."  The archangel leaned towards his hologram and bit down on the peach ring.  He pulled it away from the holographic green fingers and chewed happily. Oh, how did he stay away from these for so long???

            "How so?"

            "Not caring just doesn't have enough excitement.  Caring will probably keep me going for another millennia."  Holographic Gabriel snorted in response.  "I've got an errand to run.  Hold down the fort?"  The hologram put on a serious face and saluted.

            "Yes, sir!"  Had he always been so mockingly handsome?  He wouldn't be surprised if Sam had fallen in love with him even before he presented himself as an angel.  Love is a strong word but still.  Wouldn't have been surprised.

            "One more thing:  Should I grow a beard?  I think I should move on to ruggedly sexy."

            "No because no cupid would be able to properly match anybody together after you walk the earth with some stubble.  The world would fall to her knees for your cock and really, that's not gonna stop the apocalypse.  Or maybe it will.  I change my answer.  Go for it!"

            "The world isn't really my type."

            "Her loss.  Sammy's win."  Gabriel chuckled and looked at his hologram, which apparently lasted longer than necessary because his other self asked, "are you not leaving because you're too distracted by your own devastatingly good looks?"  He then winked and disappeared, probably to tend to the games or bother the brothers.  He wouldn't put it past himself to do both and then some.  Gabriel chuckled again before muttering,

            "Kiss ass."

* * *

 

**Level 3-Fatal Frame 2**

            "I.  Hate.  This.  Game."

            "Shut up, Dean.  She'll find us."  Sam whispered harshly.  Dean squished him up against the side of the closet they were currently hiding in and in retaliation the younger brother shoved him back.  They weren't exactly being quiet.  Sam saw something white through the crack of the door and covered his older brother's mouth with his own hand.  Dean actually growled lowly but the slow, creepy ghost pacing the old, rotting room was something he was more afraid of at the moment.

            Sam pressed his back against the wood behind him and had to smother a disgusted grunt as his older brother immaturely licked is palm.  His hand left Dean's mouth as if it was burned and he wiped the saliva off on his jeans.

            "I just wanna get the fuck outta here."  Dean ranted his head hitting the back of the closet.

            "We need to find out what's up with the Crimson Sacrifice first."

            "I really couldn't give two monkey shits about the story line."

            "Scared of ghosts, Dean?"

            "Without salt and bones?  And the only way to kill them is to take their fucking picture!?"

            "That's why I'm carrying the camera.  So, you don't drop it again."

            "I said I was sorry 'bout that!  Bitch scared me."  Dean's colorful language was on full blast so he must have been shitting his pants about now.  Sam couldn't really blame him since ghosts haven't really been like this in reality.  And he had to agree that using a camera as a weapon was _extremely interesting_.

            "Okay, I think she's g-" Sam was so very wrong. The long haired ghost with black eyes and blood running down her face was still in the room.  She decided to show herself by appearing in front of the brothers within the loose quarters of the closet screaming in their faces.  Sam and Dean both screamed as the youngest quickly brought the camera up and spastically snapped a picture causing the ghost to be thrown through the closet door, shattering it to pieces.  Because that made sense.  The ghost disintegrated before she hit the ground.  Sam slid to the floor panting and Dean was bent over with his hands on his knees.

            "I. Hate...God damn it."  Dean mumbled, slowly stumbling out of the closet and into the Japanese styled room.  Sam chuckled and he wasn't too sure if it was because he was having fun or if he was going a little insane from all the village ghosts wanting to make sure that they stayed inside this house.  The game had to be almost over.  They just needed to find out exactly what the Crimson Sacrifice was and from previous clues, Sam figured out that the ritual had to do something with them somehow and that the ritual was fairly important to the village.  The younger hunter was worried that the sacrifice part was directly related to him and Dean.

            His brother held out a hand towards him.  "We should check the rest of the rooms."  Sam was about to make an attempt to grab his brother's hand when the filament on the ancient camera turned red.  Crap.  Before Sam could even bring the camera up, a small girl's ghost with black hair covering her face appeared behind Dean's left side and an adult man appeared behind his right.  The small girl grabbed his brother's hand with a sick smile.

            "Dean!"  Sam blinked and his older brother was gone.  He sprang up and looked around frantically.

            "DEAN!"  But he was only met with the nightly insect sounds and the light breeze making its way through the cracks of the old house.  Keeping his anxiety in check was proving to be a great chore as he progressed through the game.  There was no point in freaking out and so he hoped that the jacket around himself would help; keep him at ease.  His hands were trembling a bit but the deep breath he took helped the tremors subside.  Dean was gone and he had no clue as to where he went or where he should start looking.  Seemed like the normal scenario. The only thing to do now was to keep looking through the rooms in the house to find some clues and figure out how to get out of here.

            His hand was barely touching the sliding door when the camera's filament turned red once again.  Sam froze to hear any noises but nothing was there.  Even the noises of the night weren't present.  This was a crucial moment in his life.  He could turn around and maybe there wouldn't be anything behind him.  Or it could be outside of the door and nothing would be out there but the being _would_ be behind him and he would be dead.  He would probably have a chance if the ghost was outside in the hallway.

            So, the hunter slowly turned his head to look behind him but there was nothing there.  Not even when he lifted the camera to look through it.

            Nothing.

            Relief washed over him but it was too fleeting, like a bucket of cold icy water being dumped over him with the lingering shivering of his body, and he faced the door once again.  He kept the camera lifted in front of his face and made a last minute decision to slam the door open quickly.  Sam's lungs stuttered as he stood still.  There was nothing, again.  Even as he cautiously stepped through the threshold and looked left and right down the narrow hallway with peeling paper down the walls.

            Nothing.

            But the red filament was still shining brightly.  Sam had these goose bumps down his arms and a tingling sensation down his back as if it was cold.  The sweat sliding down his cheek contradicted what he was feeling.  A shaky breath left his lips as he continued left down the hall.  He tried every door he came across and each one was locked.  The whole time he felt like he was being watched.

            _Don't look back. Don'tlookbackdontlookback._

Sam desperately hoped there wasn't anything behind him that would want to kill him or scare him into a coma.  Those were problems he didn't want to deal with right now.  He trudged on, his sweaty fingers gripping the camera tight and at the ready position.  This game wasn't so fun anymore without Dean there.  It _was not_ because he was scared shitless or had a weird dependency on his older brother at the moment.

            At the end of the hallway was a door that was slightly ajar with a dim, flickering light escaping through.

            That definitely screamed 'stop in here a moment and find out if you die tonight.'

            It was his only option and he had a feeling that he just had to go through.  Whoever was watching was probably the one leading him here.  The fact that the ghost was an enemy as indicated by the red, not blue, filament, made him feel too uneasy.

            He slowly opened the door to find a small room that was the size of a small walk in closet.  It had a small dusty bed with no blankets, a small crate with some papers on it and an active candle whose wax had melted all the way off the crate.

            Sam walked in, half expecting the door behind him to slam shut and be imprisoned all of the rest of his virtual life but it didn't.  The only thing noteworthy was the papers on the crate beside the candle.  He picked up the first page and made sure he could see the opening of the door, just in case.  He scanned the piece of paper.

            It was a written document.

            About the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual.

            And _it_ explained everything.

            This town needed to use this ritual to keep the darkness from the Hellish Abyss from taking over. And this was where Dean and Sam came into play.  Twins were used to make this successful. The second born of the twins had to kill their identical sibling and the body had to be given to the Abyss.  Which meant...Sam had to kill Dean.  Well, the villagers wanted Sam to kill Dean so that the ritual could be complete.  They weren't twins but the characters they played were and if Gabriel was smart he would have made Sam the youngest to less complicate things.

            The document went on about human sacrifices outside of the ritual and it dramatically stopped there.  Sam's hazel eyes glanced up and his blood ran cold.

            A pale man with deep scaring covering his face, broken fingers, and blood seeping from his neck and soaking into his robe appeared in front of him.  The flash of the camera didn't seem to have any effect on the ghost and as those almost ripped off fingers grabbed at him, Sam took off running.  He found himself back in the living area where ghostly villagers lined the walls. There was no way this old ass camera would be able to take care of them all. So, he kept on running and barely ignored the fact that he was being led to a door at the other side of the room. He tried back tracking to keep from following the obvious trap but the tortured man was grasping just a few millimeters behind and he had no choice but to burst through the wooden door and slam it shut.

            That was when all the moaning and painful groaning stopped.  The hunter caught his breath with his forehead against the door.  He felt so screwed but he needed to get through this.  He turned around and found himself at the top of a stone staircase.  Candles lit the way down and an abnormal shadow skittered away.  Anxiety made his poor heart race as he descended the damp stone steps; the silence was almost smothering.  He made it to the bottom step and could only see complete darkness in front of him.  There was a room here. He could feel it.

            Then, the villagers appeared on either side, creating a path towards something and spanned out into a circle around the center.  Sam took a step off and the moonlight was let in to light up the center of the room.  There was a huge square hole in the middle where the moon's light didn't dare reach.  What stopped Sam's heart was his older brother's figure at the very edge of this hole.

            "Dean...?"  His brother turned around with a soft smile and glowing red eyes.

            This wasn't his brother at all.

            "You have come, Yae.  I thought you had abandoned me forever, Sister.  I am very happy."  Dean drawled.  There was a female voice back dropping his brother's voice as he spoke and it was very clear that he was possessed.  Gabriel is going to get an earful later...

            Sam felt himself moving involuntarily as he slowly stepped forward toward his brother and a feeling of sad serenity washed over him as if he was being slowly dipped in a calm, cold river.  But there was this feeling of acceptance and happiness that made him let the being taking control over him to actually take full control.  These feelings had a tear fall from the corner of his eye.  He stayed silent as he finally stood a foot away from Dean who still had smile on his face and a tilt to his head.  He even had his hands folded behind him.

            "It's time, Yae.  We can be together again."

            Sam's arms were lifted and his long fingers snaked around Dean's throat, his brother's Adam's apple moving under his thumbs.

            _No!_

            This couldn't be happening.  He couldn't be doing this!  He didn't want this!

            His fingers squeezed and a small noise came from his brother as their eyes stayed locked.  More tears skated down Sam's cheeks as realization was kicking in.

            He was strangling his brother.

            Before he could try and stop what was going on, a pure white hand was laid on his shoulder and he could feel the control over his body's actions being returned.  His hand fell to his sides as both him and Dean fell to their knees. Sam watched Yae walk past him and take the hand of her twin sister.  She led her a little bit away then her sister knelt at the edge, back to the Abyss.  Their eyes couldn't be seen through their dark hair but they wore identical smiles toward each other.

            "I'm here, Sae."  Yae said as she looked down on her sister.  Sae's smile grew wider and she took Yae's crimson sash that was hanging around her waist and gently wrapped it around her own neck.  She took her own sash and handed it to Yae who grabbed it between her pale fingers with the utmost care. Yae then wrapped her slender fingers around her older sister's throat and squeezed.  Sae made no sound and only looked up at her sister with such immense appreciation that made Sam nauseous but he couldn't look away.  Yae leaned forward with tears streaming down her cheeks.

            "I never abandoned you, Sister.  I was always here but I could never reach you.  You were so far away.  Now, we can be safe again.  Together again."  Sae's young hand weakly reached up to touch her sister's tear stained face before it fell motionless at her side.  Her head fell limply back and all life seemed to leave her ghostly body altogether.  Yae's mouth pulled back into a frown, a sob leaving her lips, and she let go.  Sae's body fell backwards, the red sash pulling from her neck, and into the Abyss.  All was silent and a lone crimson butterfly emerged from the hole.  Yae looked up at it and reached a hand toward it.  The butterfly landed on the tip of her pale finger then there was a blinding light.

            Sam had to cover his eyes with his arm which gave him an excuse to wipe his wet face.  When he pulled his arm away, they were already in a new setting with the sun beating down on them warmly through a big window like they didn't just go through a very emotional point in a game.  They were in a blue room that probably should have been from space and they were looking out into a forest setting with two buildings on either side of the course.  There was a firm hand on his shoulder and he turned towards his still alive brother with normal green eyes.

            "You okay?"

            "Yeah, I 'm good."  Sam smiled, nodded and even chuckled at the next words that poured out of his brother's mouth.

            "Gabriel is so gettin' shit for this."

* * *

 

**Level 4-Halo 4, Neutral Bomb, 2v2, Score to Win: 1**

Dean thought that wearing these bulky-what were they called?  Spartan armor?-suits would have weighed a normal human being down drastically but here they were running around with automatic rifles as if they were as light as a plastic bag flowing in the breeze.  Sam and he made up a team and their armor was crimson red.  Their objective was to retrieve a bomb that was placed in the middle of the map and detonate it in the enemy's base.  They didn't know who their enemies were since everyone wore helmets but Dean knew that a certain trickster and a certain angel were the ones sporting those deep blue armor suits.

            There were a couple of hints, even before Dean heard them speak.

            When Dean ran for the middle of the map going after the bomb waiting patiently just under a brown stone bridge, and as Sam hung back a little bit making his way around the bridge, he saw two blue Spartans running towards the same objective.  Well, not running per se. One was continually jumping ahead of the other while the other one, who had trouble keeping up, was tripping over his own feet. Light recognition alarms went off as to who these two were, but Dean had a game to beat and a team to slaughter so he ran as hard as he could towards the bomb.

            He lifted his rifle and just pulled the trigger.  Bullets flew and hit the first Spartan's armor making that person jump up in a panic and overshoot the bomb.  That Spartan tried to retaliate by shooting a couple pistol rounds at him but Dean slid under him and grabbed the bomb in passing.  He was about to punch the second dude but that Spartan tripped and face planted into the grass.  Dean stumbled in surprise and in his attempt to keep from laughing.  The incoming Spartan behind him helped him regain his composure, though.  Before he was mercilessly shot, he threw the bomb towards his brother who was flanking his right just out of sight.

            "Boom!  Headshot, Deano!"  Was what Dean heard before blacking out and unfortunately dying.  That was it.  That was most definitely Gabriel and the other dude had to be Cas because he didn't expect anyone else to beef it like that in Spartan armor other than his angel.

            Dean gratefully respawned back inside of red base and quickly snatched a couple of plasma grenades on the ground before running outside.

            "Sammy."  Dean called out through the suit's communication system.

            "Holy shit!  I can't get close enough to position the bomb.  I'm stuck in the basement and Gabriel's _hunting_ me.  He even pulled an Elmer and said 'shhh.  Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits'.  He won't stop calling me a bunny!"

            "Wow, your impersonations are gettin' better, buddy."

            "Eat me, Dean."

            "I think I would prefer to very much do that myself."  Gabriel commented in the background.

            "Crap."  Sam whispered.

            "Where's Cas?"  Dean asked running past the bridge and the small creek the bomb had been in earlier.  Cas wasn't there anymore.

            "I hadn't seen him since he failed into the ground earlier."  Sam was panting.  "Dean, I need back up!"  Where the hell was Cas?  Dean saw the entrance to the basement, which was a metal ramp leading into the ground and next to it was an alien gun with pink spikes protruding from the top, which his helmet labeled as a needler.  He decided it would be a great idea to have this on hand and picked it up after clipping his rifle to his back.  He ran into the blue lit structure and turned down a narrow hallway.  He stopped at a corner and slowly looked around it.  At the end there was a room.  He saw his brother and a blue Spartan shooting at each other and running in circles.  His brother had dropped the bomb as indicated by the waypoint in his helmet telling him where it was.  Shouldn't have Cas picked it up already?

            As he ran down the hallway, he made a mistake. The hunter didn't stop to check down the other passage way before going on to the room and this was what happened.  As he passed the hallway, a flash of blue came into his barely there peripheral vision before it tackled him into the metal wall.

            "Sorry, Dean."  Cas apologized pulling something out of his utility belt.  "Gabriel said that he would forgive me if we won and would stop making me wear women's clothing."  Fucking archangel baiting his brother like that...The plasma grenade in Cas's hand became active and was attached to Dean's armored chest.  He looked on at the blue armored Spartan in front of him and the only thought in Dean's mind as Cas ran away and before he exploded into a plasma cloud was how amazingly sexy his angel was even when he couldn't see his face.  Future military was sexy as all hell apparently and the hunter had no problems with it.

            Dean respawned just after Sam died.  He waited until his brother spawned next to him.

            "You cover the back. I got the front."  Dean ordered.

            "Should we actually split up?  What if they're both together?"

            "The person with the ball can't shoot so you can take the shooter out first."

            "The person with the ball can still bash people's heads in with Superman strength."

            "What if they split up and dupe us?"

            "We're just screwed all around, aren't we?"  Before they kept on arguing, something clinked a couple times and a fragmentation grenade went past their feet.  They scrambled and jumped far enough so that their shields took the brunt of the blast.

            "Aw, big bad Winch bros having a bad time?"  Gabriel mocked as he ran in gun blazing at Dean.  Dean took his pistol out and shot a couple rounds into Gabriel's helmet which shattered his shield but his own was depleting quickly with all the automatic rounds pelting into his chest and, suspiciously on purpose, his groin.  Damn, stupid archangel thought he was being funny.  The archangel came close but a plasma grenade was thrown and it stuck to his crotch which brought a bright smile to the hunter's hidden face.  Gabriel yelped and kept frantically running at him.  Shit!  He was going to kamikaze him!  The asshole jumped on him just as the grenade went off and they were both pathetically dead and humiliated.  During the respawn period and the point of view changing to third person so Dean could see his own body on the floor in a fetal position and Gabriel's blown body getting stuck through the ceiling, Cas came up with the bomb behind Sam who had just gotten up.  He jumped on the younger hunter's back as the bomb came down on his head, smashing it onto the floor. And yeah, that killed him, too.

            The angel was left to casually 'strut his stuff' towards the place where the bomb needed to be placed.  He knelt down, set the bomb and pressed the button.  The bomb counted down from one and the place blew.

* * *

 

**Level 5-Resident Evil 5 &6 (Final Boss Battle)**

            "Now I know why our characters are carrying so much heat."  Dean aimed his shot just right so his pistol round sliced through a mutated zombie dog's open mouth.  He took cover behind a green cargo box with Sammy sitting next to him. Sam wore his character's clothing which consisted of black dress pants and boots, a tight, dark blue button up dress shirt, a black suit vest, and a utility vest that wrapped around his broad shoulders and torso and had an attachment around his thighs.  Each pocket and holster was filled with weaponry and three vials of the C-virus vaccine were nestled in his front pocket.  The vaccine was made using Albert Wesker's son's blood.  They needed to use it on Wesker himself and kill him. Talk about irony, right?

            "Mutant zombies _are_ a problem, Dean."  Sam retorted reloading his shotgun with gloved hands.  Dean wore a tight (which seemed to suction around his muscles), black t-shirt under a utility vest that also served as bulletproof armor and black army boots covered his feet and the bottoms of scratchy dark pants.  Knee pads protected his knees and a couple of holsters were wrapped around his thighs.  Black gloves covered his hands and he had an earpiece in his left ear.  He had a beard formed on his jaw, cheeks, and above his lip.  Dean was feeling ultra manly right now.  He, too, had three vials of the vaccine strapped to his chest.

            Dean took out his sniper rifle and aimed at the few zombies throwing dynamite at them from the second floor.  Safe to say that their heads had no chance as they became the paint for the masterpiece against some boxes behind them.

            "Let's go!   Wesker should be on the deck!"  Sam ordered standing up and running towards a ship door with a latch.  Dean followed closely, pride filling him as he looked at all the dead zombie dogs on the ground.  Sam was definitely on a roll.

            "How the hell are we supposed to stab him if he's all powerful?"  Sam tried the circular latch but it didn't budge.  Dean gripped it and they both turned it.

            "Guess we'll find out."  His brother answered as the latch heavily clunked and the door was opened.  Nature was not quiet this evening.  Waves crashed against the ship and even reached the deck they were slowly walking on.  Heavy rain came down from almost black clouds and hit every crevice.  There were a couple of ladders that led up to metal catwalks and on them were electric holding crates.  Most of these crates were scattered on their level and Dean hoped to hell that those were useful to them.  The brothers were on alert as they made their way towards the sleek jet that was pointed outward towards the sky. Wesker was making a break for it.  Fuck that.  If anybody was getting a free ride out of this game, it was going to Leon and Chris...er, Sam and Dean.

            "'The only thing that can defeat power is more power.  That is the one constant in this universe.' So, what power do you think you possess that can defeat me?"  That was Gabriel's voice.  No way!  Gabriel, who was sporting black pants, some sort of black shirt underneath, and a black, leather trench coat, floated down in front of them.  He even had the whole white, blonde hair going on and the sunglasses on his face.

            "The hell, Gabe!?  You said you wouldn't be the boss!"  Dean complained as Gabriel landed softly on his feet.  The archangel spread his arms out a bit with a smile on his face.

            "I lied."

            "I feel like I've known that this was gonna happen but didn't really acknowledge it."  Sam muttered to Dean. The older hunter rolled his eyes and brought the sniper up.  It was the most powerful weapon that he had so if people looked at him like he was stupid for using a long range weapon in this type of scenario then screw them.

            "That sniper ain't gonna do much, buddy."  Gabriel pointed out with a finger.

            "Yeah, we'll see about that."  Dean spoke but with less conviction than he wanted.  So to back up the statement, he aimed quickly through the scope and shot.  The butt of the rifle rammed into his shoulder and in an instant Gabriel landed to the side, matrix style, and avoided the heated bullet altogether.

            "I'll get the crates-" Sam said as his shotgun went off a couple times before he finally discarded it.

            "And I'll try and juice him.  Got it."  Dean responded running forward.  He jumped and aimed a fist at Gabriel's face who just caught his fist like and bent it back.  This caused Dean to fall to his knees and look up at the archangel.  Gabriel's eyes glowed red behind his shades.

            "That was the shittiest attempt on my life I have ever been through."

            "Don't sell yourself _short_." No matter what.  Short jokes came in all shapes and sizes.  To stop Gabriel's boring red glare into his skull, Dean grabbed one of the syringes on his chest and stabbed the bastard in his thigh.  Femoral artery to be precise.

            "Ugh! Fuck me!"  Gabriel shouted in pain as he ripped the spent syringe from his leg and threw it aside.  Just two more...

            "Don't mind if I do!"  Sam yelled from Dean's right.  Then an explosion happened from underneath Gabriel's feet as a rocket made contact with the floor.  Dean flew and his back hit metal.  He laid there with his heart pumping in his head and his muscles trembling.  He slowly sat himself up.

            "Thanks, Sammy!  It's not like that could've killed me!"  Dean popped some herb dust into his mouth and the headache and broken bones healed right up. He called it angel dust because that was what angels did.  Healed right up.

            "It didn't, right?" Was the response before a pained grunt sounded into the rain.  Dean looked and found that Gabriel was straddling his brother around his waist with the bottom of the trench coat bellowing behind him and across Sam's long legs.  The older brother darted over to a crate across the deck with panic lining his sculpted features.

            "You don't know how much I LOVE this position, Sammy."  Gabriel suggested saucily with a gloved hand on Sam's throat and another reared back, preparing to ram his fist down with virus induced strength.  Dean pressed the red button on the crate and grabbed the rocket launcher after it opened.  He turned and went down on one knee to steady his aim with the launcher on his shoulder.  Dean met Sam's wide hazel eyes and the older brother nodded.  Sam needed to find a way to stab the fucker in the neck or else they would lose that opportunity.  His brother looked back up at Gabriel and ran a gloved hand up the arm that was connected to his neck.

            "I've got a confession."  Sam informed causing Gabriel to pause his attack.  The younger hunter brought his other hand up and pressed it to the archangel's chest and slid his hand up to his neck.

            "Wh..What?"  Dean saw Sam clearly enjoy that stutter.  Don't forget the plan, Sam!

            "I like this position, too."  And his little brother pulled the trickster down and their lips met.  It was gross because it was _his brother_.  But good job, Sammy.  Gabriel's raised hand lowered itself next to Sam's head and the hand on his brother's throat slid more lovingly to the side of his head.

            Now was the time to stick the needle in his damn neck!

            But, noooooo, Gabriel only pulled away slowly with parted lips and his brother didn't even open his eyes at the loss of contact.  Great!  Nice getting caught up in the moment, Samantha!

            "Mmmm, that almost worked, Sexy."  Gabriel muttered.  A look of realization fluttered across Sam's eyes as he opened them.  Yeah, dumbass.  Remember the game?  Son of a bitch...

            "Maybe I just wanted to make out with you."  His brother tried to make it seem like it wasn't a distraction. Well, the second half of that session wasn't really a successful distraction so there was some truth there.

            "Either way, you should do it again."  Came Gabriel's voice as he appeared standing next to Sam and...himself.  "Because that wasn't exactly me."

            "Gabriel?"  Sam questioned as he propped himself up on his elbows.  Wesker Gabriel straightened up and seemed to pout at the real Gabriel.

            "You came back sooner than I thought."  Wesker Gabe said still not moving from atop his younger brother.

            "This is the last time I leave you in my place while I'm gone."

            "Hey. This is what you would normally do."

            "...That's right.  Gosh, I know me so well."  Okay, this was going too far.  Dean was NOT going to sit here with a rocket launcher on his shoulder listening to a self absorbed archangel talk to himself.

            "Sammy."  Dean called out.

            "Right."  Sam finally stabbed the vaccine into the jugular of Wesker Gabriel who held the syringe there in pain.

            "Got only one more to go, Boss."  He grunted through clenched teeth.

            "You're almost completely useless."  Gabriel indicated snapping his fingers.  All at once, Wesker Gabriel was gone and real Gabriel was dressed in Wesker's clothes aside from the sunglasses.  His red eyes shone freely and he smirked down at Sam, who was slowly crab crawling away.

            "Round two, Samsquatch?"

            "How about Round Fuck You?"  Dean wasn't one who let one liners out in the open like that but he had to admit, that was pretty fucking amazing.  The rocket left the chamber and exploded on Gabriel's chest.  This gave Sam ample chance to get up and run past Dean and up the ladder that lead to another crate. Gabriel flew up and looked about to crash into the ships iron wall but he flipped like a cat would after falling and landed on his booted feet in an epic gravity defying pose.  The gush of wind that expended from the impact stopped the rain from touching Gabriel for a second.

            If Gabriel didn't make that epic recover pose scene right there, Dean would have actually been disappointed.

            The older hunter dropped the spent weapon and hurried up the ladder to meet his brother who already had a rocket launcher ready.  They watched a red aura collect around Gabriel, who stayed glued to the wall, and a low growl left his lips.  It was as if he was charging up.  Dean grasped Sam's bicep getting ready to bolt when Gabriel let out a war cry and launched himself towards them, red eyes blazing and determined.

            The brothers hauled ass down the walkway.  The repercussions of the blast that resulted after Gabriel crashed through the metal catwalk and into the wall behind it propelled the brothers forward and both hit their sides against the metal grates under them.  Sammy recovered enough to aim the launcher into the smoke but Gabriel shot out and in the next second had slapped the weapon off the side.  He was about to grab Sam but Dean took his sniper and pushed the long barrel against Gabriel's temple. Dean's shot was expectantly avoided but it was enough of a distraction to get Sammy up behind Gabriel to inject the last needed dose into the archangel's neck after wrapping arms around the trickster's torso.

            "You're done, Gabriel."  Sam whispered into his ear.  Gabriel pushed him away gripping at his neck then jumped off the walkway and towards the plane.

            "This isn't over!"  Gabriel shouted boarding the jet. Sam quickly jumped off the edge to retrieve the discarded launcher and aimed.

            Hell no was a lone rocket round going to take that thing down.

            Dean looked across the room from his position on the catwalk because as Sam's rocket flew towards its target at least five more followed it.

            A woman in a long red dress with amazing cleavage and dark hair had about five used launchers lined up against the metal railing.  Cas's trench coat whipped back as the wind and rain continued its onslaught.  She looked over with a small smirk and those blue eyes that were oh so familiar had Dean remembering that Ada Wong did NOT have blue eyes or a trench coat.

            "Cas..."  He muttered to himself.  Cas, in Ada's body, put a hand on her hip and settle the launcher across her shoulders.  That...was definitely sexy.  Maybe Dean should let Cas handle some of his guns more often...Take pictures...

            A sexy wink was sent his way as the black jet exploded with finesse.  One more second of gawking and everything went black...again.

* * *

 

**Ending credits**

            They were just talking.

            Finally, Gabriel's games were over and maybe Castiel could work on gaining his brother's trust.  Everyone was letting what had happened during those games settle. Gabriel's resurrection, new apocalypse, new relationships. This was a lot to take in.  Even for an angel like Castiel.  Well, almost.

            Firstly, according to the odds that are mainly based on past events, Gabriel had a high chance of being resurrected.  That surprised Castiel but when that shock dissipated he realized that he shouldn't have wasted time with being surprised in the first place.

            Secondly, looking back on the recent history of Earth, another apocalypse was inevitable.  It was becoming a routine which Castiel disliked immensely.  A new end-of-all-things would only leave the angel open to more sketchy decision making.  His time with Dean would shrink disappointedly.

            Thirdly, the emotions.  Castiel had the suspicion that most of them were acting on human instinct to keep from acknowledging any other deeper meaning to the affections held for one another or how long those feelings were there but buried.  Dean seeking after the angel was a shock, really. The man's obsession with his manliness shielded him from the labels associated with one who was attracted to the same gender and stereotypically more feminine. Maybe if the angel was more tuned into the bond they shared, he would have found out what was going on in the hunter's mind earlier and every interaction would have made more sense.  Castiel was skeptical about that. though.  He was sure a lot of the same things would have happened anyway but possibly at different times and the stumbling over feelings would have interrupted certain plans...but were they all already stumbling even before this? And maybe there would have been regular sessions of intercourse that would have helped a lot of the frustrations through the years.

            Castiel digressed.  There were more important things to face than human emotions.

            They were all just talking.  Relieved that the games were over.  Laughing because everything had been ridiculous but...fun. Gabriel had finally understood that Castiel was only following what he thought was right and they mourned together.  Though, his elder was still angry.

            Then, he felt the pull.  That disgustingly familiar pull of what he was starting to remember feeling just before being dragged to Heaven.  And in that split second, he remembered 'Naomi'.

            In the next, he was in her chair.

* * *

 

            This was how Gabriel ended up in the corner of a very well hidden niche of Heaven that he probably wouldn't have been able to find if he hadn't hitched a ride with Castiel.

            It was like being an archangel didn't matter anymore if he couldn't find a small ditch in Heaven.

            Gabriel was about to excessively brag about how his video game reality was one of his best ideas.  Let's face it.  A lot of good things happened and they happened because the amazing Gabriel photo bombed back into the picture. The archangel was definitely going to toot his own enormous horn by saying how everyone's lives and even the whole world was better because he was alive again but then there was this...feeling, within his grace.  A familiar tickle that had let him know that one of heaven's inhabitants was near or at least about to interject.

            He barely heard Sam voice his concern as he looked over at Castiel with a guarded and alert expression.  Cas had a pained expression as his fingers went up to his temples to possibly sooth any angelic headache he might have had. The tickle grew and Gabriel started to confirm his suspicions when he recognized who exactly was trying to interfere.

            His brother's frightened blue eyes turned to him and the archangel prepared to jump into action as the younger angel muttered,

            "No."

            And they were both gone; leaving the hunter brothers most likely disorientated.  But they were going to have to deal with it because this was more important.  Being zapped up into Heaven just jump started his plan to actually find out what was going on in the world. This was going to be a great start.

            Gabriel walked deeper into the room and crossed his arms.  He looked on as Naomi turned her lobotomy drill on and closed in on a very distraught dark haired angel.

            "Naomi."  The she angel froze and light blue eyes shot up to him.  He saw it.  The surprise and slight fear embedded in those baby blues before she gracefully put her tool down and straightened herself out. She folded her hands in front of her and smiled professionally towards his way.  Gabriel smirked and couldn't help but feel like those smiles were more like challenges.  She tilted her head.

            "Gabriel."

* * *

 

            Dean ungracefully plopped down onto teh motel bed, clearly exhausted.  It was so mice to have his clothes back.  Sam sat in a chair as Gabriel and Cas stood next to his bed.  Dean felt a sense of fulfillment and pride at having won most of the games Gabe put them through and especially kicking the archangel's ass at the end.  That was amazing if he did say so himself.  And he did.

            "Geeze, I could sleep for days."  He said willing his eyes to stay open.

            "That makes sense.  You've been awake for about a few days."  Gabriel stated nonchalantly.  Dean sat back up.

            "What?  Don't you know that Sammy needs his beauty sleep?  He just doesn't have long and luscious hair like."

            "Shove it, Dean."

            "That's what getting caught up in video games will do to ya."  Gabriel stated with a smile.

            "Wrong.  That's what getting caught by a bored archangel trickster does to you."  Sam slipped in.  Gabriel just annoyingly shrugged.  "So, what did you do that you needed a 'replacement'?"  Gabriel's smile faltered a bit and his eyes traveled to the floor.

            "Took a history lesson."

            "History...lesson?"

            "Yes, Sammy.  I know I'm all awesome and powerful but I don't know _everything_."  Gabriel then sent a nod over to Castiel who looked on with confusion.

            "You're just gonna leave us hanging?  Do we have to ask what you were doing in class?"  Dean asked with a mocking tone.

            "The real question here is if I'm gonna answer your question at all."  Dean didn't think it was possible but he did NOT want to be at the end of _that_ bitch face Sam sent Gabe's way.  Dean's jaw almost dropped off his face when Gabriel sighed...and _gave in_. Kudos to Sam to being the whip instead of the whipped.  "I just watched the highlight reel of the last several years.  No biggie."

            "Why?"

            " _Because I am a kind hearted sprite._ "  Gabriel spat out with irritation.  Seriously, what was his problem?  And why wasn't he at Cas's thro-? ...Ah...Dean looked over at his brother with a raised eyebrow.  There was no way his brother didn't get what was going on before he did.  A smirk was his answer and Dean was relieved that his brother still got it.

            "Let's see.  We got outta that game alive and we actually kicked you ass.  You're not as pissed and Castiel is still alive so," Sam started amusement playing on his face at Gabriel's slight pout.

            "You are not angry, Gabriel?"  Castiel asked and even _Dean_ would have had trouble denying the oblivious angel if those accidental puppy eyes were turned towards him.  Gabriel stared at him scrutinizing the younger angel.  Then he looked away while running a hand through his light brown hair.

            "Not mad but more frustrated..."  Then, something in the air changed.  It was subtle; barely there.  But it made the hairs on the back of Dean's neck shift.  Gabriel snapped his head towards Castiel.

            "Are you-?"  Sam started but then Cas held his head in pain and looked over at Gabriel.

            "No."  He muttered and before Dean could even complete a thought much less an action both angels were gone which had the brothers standing and looking at each other for any answer they might have had.  Tough luck there, though.

            "What the hell?!"  Sam shrugged at him.  "Should we pray?"

            "I have a feeling praying to them won't make a difference."  Sam murmured.

            "Yeah."  Dean muttered quietly rubbing a hand over his face willing his anxiety and worry away.  He would probably still end up praying anyway.

            Though, one thing was for sure.

            They were never going to catch a break again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this!
> 
> There have been times during this fic where shit happened that I never thought would happen and those have been really fun.
> 
> I want to do two alternate sequels for those who don't really like Suits. Golden Boy, which is a crossover between Suits and Supernatural, is one of the sequels.  
> I'm really glad everyone enjoyed this as much as I did and I hope you all liked this end. Thank you so much to everyone who followed me and kept reading. I hope you keep reading because I am definitely not done.
> 
> One more note: I'm going on a hiatus. Not from writing but from posting stories. I would like to have completed stories next time I start posting again. But since things are getting hectic around here with my move to North Carolina with my husband and class starting up, I don't know when exactly I will start writing again.
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr! I reblog SPN, Doctor Who, sometimes Sherlock and Hannibal...really, anything I want to reblog. I also post my stories on there and random convos with my friends which people really love. I have pics of myself up there if you wanna see what I look like and my ask box is open for anybody. You can even ask the characters I write for questions. They know what's gonna happen in the future. ASK ANYTHING. Talk to me!!
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/  
> FFnet: DaniBD


End file.
